A Guerra de Edward Masen
by Perfect Cullen
Summary: Adaptação: Edward Masen foi criado geneticamente, e o seu DNA misturado com um dos maiores predadores da terra o LEÃO, e a parte animal estava enjaulado dentro do seu subconsciente humano. Bella era uma contadora disfarçada para investigar as falhas da segurança e os desvios de informações que estava sendo retirado do Santuário. O que será que eles irão encontrar juntos?
1. Prefácio

_Edward Masen foi criado geneticamente, e o seu DNA misturado com um dos maiores predadores da terra o LEÃO, e a parte animal estava enjaulado dentro do seu subconsciente acreditava que tinha perdido a sua companheira Tânia e que não tinha razão para dar rédea ao seu coração, ou abrir sua alma. Só que a sua parte animal sabia melhor, esperou a sua verdadeira companheira._

_Bella era uma contadora disfarçada para investigar as falhas da segurança e os desvios de informações que estava sendo retirado do Santuário. Mas ela não tinha ideia do perigo ou a paixão que iria encontrar com uma das maiores raças que já foi criada._

* * *

Prefácio

A Criação das Raças

Eles foram criados, eles não foram concebidos.

Eles foram treinados, eles não foram educados.

Ensinaram-lhes a matar, a destruir, e agora eles usarão seu treinamento para garantir a sua liberdade.

Eles são as Raças. Criaturas geneticamente modificadas com o DNA dos maiores predadores da terra. O lobo, o coiote, o leão, o puma, o leopardo, o jaguar, o tigre; os animais mais letais e caçadores do mundo. Eles deveriam ser os poderosos exércitos de uma sociedade fanática com a intenção de ter seu próprio exército pessoal, o Conselho de Genética Mundial. Um poderosíssimo exército de homens com extraordinários instintos animais de caçar, matar e sobreviver.

Até que o mundo soube de sua existência. Até que o Conselho de Genética Mundial perdesse o controle de suas criações, e suas criações começaram a mudar o mundo.

Agora eles são livres. Com a união das Raças do mundo inteiro eles criaram suas próprias comunidades, sua própria sociedade e sua própria segurança, lutando para ocultar um segredo que poderia destruí-los.

O segredo do calor do acasalamento. A substância química, biológica, a reação sentimental de uma Raça para o homem ou mulher querida para ser seu ou sua para sempre. Uma reação física que une definitivamente vincula um homem e uma mulher para sempre. Uma reação que altera mais que apenas as respostas físicas ou exalta a sensualidade. A natureza tornou o calor do acasalamento no Calcanhar de Aquiles das Raças. É sua força, contudo sua fraqueza. A Mãe Natureza, contudo não terminou sua obra criadora.

O homem tentou perverter a criação divina da Natureza. Eles, as Raças eram essas aberrações, criados de animais... Agora a Natureza vai mostrar ao Homem exatamente como Ela preserva refinando as Raças com força e vida.

Seus homens são fortes. Eles se dobram, eles nunca se quebram. Eles são os pináculos de força do nascimento. Construídos para lutar, para sobreviver, para proteger.

Proteger suas fêmeas sejam elas amantes, companheiras ou irmãs.

O homem os criou. Mas Deus os adotou. E agora a Mãe Natureza se ocupará de sua sobrevivência definitiva.

Os assassinos se tornarão amantes, advogados, estadistas, e heróis. E por isso tudo, eles partirão para se unir a uma companheira ou companheiro, o seu coração, uma nova vida e fundar uma verdadeira Dinastia.

* * *

_Bom povo eu esperamos que vocês gostem dessa adaptação!_

_Queremos muito saber a opinião de vocês!_

_Att. Perfeito Cullen_


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

_Buffalo GAP, Virginia._

_COMPLEXO DAS RAÇAS, SANTUÁRIO._

_Ele era uma fera selvagem, um animal. Ele foi criado, uma mistura de homem e leão, e o animal estava enjaulado dentro dele. Poderoso, forte, com habilidade para correr, caçar, cheirar o inimigo no vento bravio ou na mais suave das brisas, tudo estava preso, contido no interior mais sombrio do seu subconsciente humano._

_Quando foi totalmente preso, ele urrou. O homem determinou-se a ser livre para andar na terra, mas o animal foi forçado se esconder. Ele enxergava profundamente a alma dos homens e matava homens, por isso ele foi para sempre controlado, contido._

_Mas a sua força cresceu mais forte. As drogas que o mantiveram dominado e contido, continuaram mesmo fora dos laboratórios, os anos de liberdade que os homens conheciam, a falsa sensação de segurança que os homens desenvolveram, ajudou a fortalecer a criatura selvagem que se escondia dentro dele._

_O animal esperou. Rondou. Só rugia nos pesadelos, enquanto esperava a sua hora. O tempo certo. Os homens tinham certeza que controlaram o animal dentro dele. Certo que as drogas que os cientistas lhe deram nos laboratórios controlariam o animal e o homem. Pensaram que tinham matado o animal que lutou ferozmente para sobreviver._

_Mas não estava morto. Nunca partiu. Só se escondeu muito bem escondido e depois adormeceu... Esperando pela oportunidade de ser livre. Um sono forçado pelas drogas. Um sono que construiu uma imensa raiva dentro da fera que agora estava acordado._

_Estava acordado e arranhando para ser livre._

_Mas foi paciente, assim o animal pensou. Ele se continha até que o homem o deixasse livre. Era a parte homem, a parte que ele foi, que ele é. Esse homem poria o animal em liberdade logo._

_Logo que o animal estivesse bastante forte. Estivesse cansado de ficar preso. As tentativas de matá-lo quase tiveram sucesso. Mas só conseguiram que o animal enfraquece e de se escondesse tão profundamente dentro da inconsciência primitiva do homem que até as partes mais vitais dele foram escondidas, e ordenou que a parte homem que sobrevivesse._

_Mas quando ele decaiu, as drogas construíram uma fortaleza inquebrável de barras de aço de liga forte em volta dele. Eles aprisionaram o animal. Martelaram pregos gigantescos em sua alma e encheu-o de dor. E enfraqueceu o animal, enfraqueceu tanto que certamente se fosse uma ferida fatal teria matado o homem._

_E o homem ficou diligente. O homem não tinha nenhuma razão de dar a rédea ao seu coração, ou abrir a sua alma. Já que o homem acreditava que sua alma estava perdida. Só o animal sabia melhor. E o animal esperou… Esperava pelo homem para encontrar a sua alma..._

- Você terminou os exames? - Eleazar entrou no pequeno laboratório, com Demetri atrás dele. Maldito pessoal de segurança, Jasper disse que como a força de segurança de Eleazar agora protegia Cullen, então mandou que ele providenciasse um guarda-costas. Um guarda-costas humano. Era muito bom saber que Eleazar podia se dar bem com outro homem.

Ele olhou para Carmem Denali e ela se enrijeceu, erguendo a mão para esfregar a nuca. Os músculos tensos sob o casaco de laboratório branco revelando a irritação que ela sentia.

Ela fazia muito isso ultimamente. Assim que ele tivesse um tempo lhe mostraria quem era o chefe ali. Agora não tinha tempo para se ocupar com jogos de poder com ela.

- Sim, terminei os exames. - Ela apanhou uma pasta, virou e foi até a mesa perto dele, bateu com a pasta na mesa e voltou ao que ela trabalhava antes. Ignorando completamente tanto ele como o seu guarda-costas, Demetri.

O silêncio encheu o laboratório quando Eleazar fitou o arquivo, franziu a testa no seu conhecido gênio mal humorado. As Raças femininas não tinham TPM, portanto ele não entendia suas mudanças de humor como ele se forçava a entender as poucas fêmeas não-raça no complexo.

Ele decidiu a alguns meses que Carmem estava apenas contrariada.

Ele, entretanto, gostava disto nela. Às vezes. Ele entendia-a e podia lidar com isso. Mas ela agora estava excepcionalmente contrariada e ele não recebeu aquilo muito bem.

- Gostaria de explicar os exames que você fez? - Ele finalmente pediu a ela.

- Está no arquivo.

- Não quero ler seus rabiscos científicos. - Ele permitiu um rugido baixo vibrar em sua garganta. - Diga-me o que preciso saber.

Ela se virou lentamente para encará-lo, ele viu a raiva queimando nos olhos dela.

- Seus jogos estão fora de controle. - ela cuspiu, encarando nervosamente Demetri. - Suas maquinações e manipulações convenientes ainda vão matar alguém. E esta conversa não é assunto para ele. - Ela apontou o dedo para o guarda-costas, o olhando com raiva.

Eleazar a encarou surpreso. Diabos, ele sempre achou que ela gostava de Demetri. Ele esfregou seu queixo pensativamente, tentando descobrir o que a irritava tanto. Ele só pôde pensar em uma coisa.

- Você ainda está chateada por causa de Claire e Seth?

Era a única explicação que ele achou para a raiva dela. Ele ordenou os tratamentos de hormônios para nivelar todo o efeito do calor no corpo de Claire quando o hormônio de acasalamento no sistema de Seth tinha começado a desaparecer. Claire estava perdendo o companheiro e Eleazar não estava disposto a permitir que isso acontecesse, não importava o quanto ele pessoalmente não gostasse de Seth Lawrence. Entretanto, havia poucos homens a quem Eleazar gostava. Droga! Tinha muito poucas pessoas que ele podia dizer que realmente gostava.

O resto daquela missão, entretanto, foi para o inferno numa jogada. Ele teve sucesso ao garantir que Claire e Seth ficassem juntos, mas o sangue que foi derramado era motivo de preocupação.

Os lábios de Carmem apertaram-se com raiva teimosa.

Eleazar expirou em resignação, apanhou o arquivo e o abriu.

Dentro de segundos ergueu as sobrancelhas e voltou a encará-la.

- Eu pensei que as drogas que os cientistas lhe deram nos laboratórios inverteram isto?

- Ele não toma nenhuma droga há sete anos. - ela estalou. - E isso não é o estado atual dele neste momento. Isso é o que aconteceu quando eu fiz o teste com o teste de acasalamento da Srta. Swan.

Agora isto era interessante. Eleazar esfregou a mandíbula quando continuou lendo do início ao fim os exames que Carmem tinha feito.

Os exames que ela projetou para determinar a compatibilidade de acasalamento eram complicados. Uma mistura de saliva, sangue e a amostra de sêmen do macho, combinado com a saliva, sangue e as amostras de hormônios da mulher.

- Eleazar, ele matou as pessoas quando ele fez tumulto nos laboratórios. - Carmem sussurrou angustiadamente.

Eleazar sacudiu a mão.

- Ele tinha perdido sua amiga...

- Sua companheira, ela bateu. O hormônio de acasalamento estava em seu sangue. Desculpamos aquele episódio o tempo todo em que ele esteve na terapia medicamentosa, porque ela era sua companheira. Esta mulher não é a sua companheira e a adrenalina da fera está lá em seu sangue. Ele está entrando novamente em deslocamento selvagem e você não pode negar isto. Esse relatório prova isto. - O dedo dela apunhalou na direção do arquivo.

Eleazar sacudiu a cabeça novamente quando continuou a ler o relatório.

Ela amaldiçoou.

- Raios, você pensa que sabe tudo. Eu vi os vídeos da agitação dele quando soube que aquela leoa tinha morrido. Ele matou o doutor, o treinador e dois dos Coiotes que tentaram derrubá-lo. Ele estava quase selvagem. Se esta mulher for trazida para cá...

- Então vai protegê-la com a mesma ferocidade que teve quando aqueles cretinos mataram alguém que ele gostava muito. - Ele encarou-a. - Isso não é prova de que ele está voltando ao estado selvagem. E não é prova de que irá se transformar, então por que está tão preocupada por causa dele?

Carmem normalmente era calma quando as Raças estavam envolvidas.

Quem buscava respostas alternativas e as razões dos resultados dos exames que eles fizeram. Ela não era de tirar conclusões precipitadas em quaisquer exames. Aquele era o seu trabalho.

- Porque você não vai dizer nada a ele. - Ele podia ouvi-la ranger os dentes.

- Eu te conheço. Você vai jogar com ele e o porá em perigo.

- Filha da puta. - ele xingou quando sua raiva aumentou. - Você acha que tudo isto é um jogo para mim, Carmem? Que eu não ligo a mínima para os meus homens ou para as pessoas por quem eu estou esfolando meu rabo para salvar? Você pensa que eu arrisco minha maldita vida diariamente contra os Supremacistas e defendo a Lei de Raça para ter fortes emoções?

Ele tinha vontade de bater em alguma coisa. E se a raiva de Demetri não parasse de queimar como fogo selvagem em suas costas, então ele ia bater nele.

Eleazar nitidamente respirou fundo para acalmar seu temperamento. Forçar-se a se acalmar, sempre era um esforço de sua parte, mas libertar sua fúria nunca o fez ganhar coisa alguma, sendo assim, pra que gastar seu tempo?

- Não sei por que você faz, e não gosto. - ela sussurrou. - Mas você tem que avisá-lo.

- Não. - Ele fechou o arquivo com os relatórios dos exames e voltou ao balcão.

- Eu sabia. - ela zombou. - Você só respondeu à sua própria pergunta Eleazar. Você tem prazer em arriscar sua maldita vida.

- Eu não faço os meus homens se arriscarem desnecessariamente. - ele rosnou. - Nem recorro à paranóia de medos e interferir com o trabalho que eles têm a fazer, e nem você vai. O que você vai fazer minha pequena e boa doutora é manter um olhar muito cuidadoso nele enquanto ela estiver aqui. Quero sangue, saliva e sêmen testado semanalmente para os hormônios selvagens. Se, eu disse "se", o hormônio do acasalamento ou o hormônio selvagem for detectado, em seguida, iremos informar-lhe da situação. Até lá, você vai manter a sua linda boca fechada.

- Isso pode não ser bom o suficiente. Eu não posso prever...

Ele taxou logo.

- Então é melhor aprender a prever. Edward está sozinho, Carmem. Ele está acostumado a ficar sozinho. Mas isso não significa que ele não lamenta o que ele pensa que perdeu. Tanto quanto sabemos, Raças acasalam apenas uma vez. Edward está convencido de que aquela leoa era a sua companheira. Até que vejamos de outra maneira, você não dará a ele nenhuma esperança. Até que vejamos de outra maneira, você não plantará a sua paranóia na cabeça dele. Você me entendeu sobre isso?

Ela o olhou furiosa.

- Aquela leoa era a companheira dele. O hormônio do acasalamento comprovou isso, Eleazar.

- Você me entendeu? - Ele baixou a voz, a determinação engrossou seu tom de voz quando a encarou.

Segundos depois, os cílios dela tremeram e baixaram e ela assentiu brevemente. O pequeno sinal de submissão bastaria por enquanto. Porém, quando tivesse tempo, ele definitivamente iria colocar uma rédea curta na pequena cientista Raça e mostraria quem mandava ali. Ela estava confrontadora demais para o trabalho que tinham pela frente.

- Muito bem. A Srta. Swan chegará daqui a duas semanas. Quando ela chegar, pegue amostras dela. Pode ser que haja algum problema com os que Cullen nos forneceu e faça um novo exame. Eu quero saber o resultado quando você fizer. Se os resultados não mudarem, então nós prestaremos muita atenção na situação. Isso é tudo que podemos fazer.

- Ele pode matá-la como também a si mesmo se aquele hormônio for liberado em sua circulação sanguínea em um momento de tensão. - A voz dela estava cansada enquanto tentava anular sua submissão natural.

Maldita Raça. Maldita Genética.

Ela submeteu-se a ele mais pelo projeto que por escolha. Batia de frente com ele toda vez que se reuniam.

- Ou ele pode se acasalar com ela, então viveriam felizes para sempre. - ele replicou sarcasticamente. - Até que saibamos de um jeito ou de outro, nossas mãos estão amarradas.

- Eu poderia avisá-lo que as drogas para fazer o recesso do hormônio selvagem em sua genética não funcionaram como deveria. - ela sugeriu.

- E ele fugir? - Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos frustrado. - Você não conhece Edward muito bem, Camem. Eu sim. Mantenha a boca fechada e mantenha-me atualizado neste assunto. Eu cuido do resto.

Caramba que inferno! Ele não precisava disto. Ele precisava de Edward para afastar de possíveis problemas à jovem enviada por Cullen, não para acasalar com ela ou enlouquecer ele. E ele com certeza não precisava de Carmem batendo de frente com ele.

Ele virou e deixou o laboratório, fechando a porta cuidadosamente atrás dele apesar do desejo de bater com toda a força aquela maldita porta. Em horas como essa, ele lamentava não ser um homem que bebia bebida alcoólica. Uma boa dose de bebida agora ajudaria.

* * *

_Bom aqui está o prólogo!_

_Quarta-feira iremos postar o primeiro capitulo, espero que gostem!_

_Comentem bastante hein!_

_Att Perfeito Cullen_

**_N/B Eu me chamo Camila e sou a beta e estou adorando estar ajudando a minha amiga Raíssa nessa adaptação._**

**_Espero vocês gostem e comentem para incentivar a nós continuar a postar._**

**_Esse Edward tudo de bom além de ser parte animal que é DEMAIS._**

**_Bjos_**


	3. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

_Duas semanas mais tarde _

O jato particular taxiou na pista, encaminhando-se para o hangar aquecido que o aguardava, logo as enormes portas de metal se fecharam para prender o calor no interior enquanto os motores se silenciavam.

Longos minutos depois, a porta se abriu e Isabella Swan saiu para o patamar da escada que o piloto tinha baixado. Ela olhou em volta do hangar.

Uma longa limusine preta estava estacionada bem distante das asas do jato e quando ela olhou, uma porta se abriu e Edward Masen saiu do carro.

Olhos verdes e inclinados verde-amarelado, a linha dos cílios era preta, como se tivesse aplicado uma leve camada de delineador. Ela viu que seus cílios eram cheios. O seu nariz era longo e reto, embora um bocado arrogante, aliás, muito mais arrogantemente definido do que era possível em um homem normal. Os seus lábios eram um pouco finos, mas aquele lábio inferior, no centro era de uma abundância tão tentadora que fez com que ela lambesse os próprios lábios, como ela sempre fazia ultimamente enquanto estudava as fotos das Raças com as quais estaria em contato direto.

- Senhorita Swan, estamos indo à Venezuela para apanhar Senhor Emmett. Se você precisar de nós, não hesite em pedir resgate. Informou o piloto.

Girou e olhou seu piloto. Piloto de campo. Desalinhado, seus olhos fixos e duros, mas havia um brilho de calor neles quando a olhou.

Ela era usada para trabalhar com as raças escondidas do mundo. Aqueles a quem Cullen retirou dos laboratórios, ou através das missões. Os que foram listados como mortos. Como Burke tinha sido.

- Diga ao Senhor Emmett para, por favor, lembrar-se da jóia que ele me prometeu, murmurou. - Estou prestes a ganhar isso.

Burke olhou a limusine e a Raça que a esperava. - Ele é uma Raça calma, ele disse calmamente. – Entretanto perigoso. Mais perigoso do que nós podemos perceber.

Isabella encolheu os ombros. Ele não era aquele que ela veio buscar. Ela já tinha listado suas suspeitas iniciais e já tinha enviado a lista ao Sr. Emmett. A pessoa ou pessoas que eles buscavam nunca iria encará-la com olhos tão cativantes, ou com tal interesse selvagem.

- Ele vai ser meu guarda-costas, não o meu alvo, ela recordou Burke com um sorriso.

Ele respirou fundo. – Eu informarei ao Sr. Emmett para acrescentar à jóia. Porque se esse for o seu guarda costas, não estou certo de qual de vocês devo ter mais pena. Mas eu gosto de você ganhando de alguém.

- Você é um bom homem, Burke. Ela sorriu amável. Amigavelmente acariciou de leve o braço dele numa breve despedida. - Diga ao Sr. Emmett que as esmeraldas parecem especialmente perfeitas ao lado dos diamantes. Estou muito ansiosa para ver o quanto ele aprecia o risco que estou correndo.

Burke sorriu enquanto a escoltava até a alguns passos da limusine.

- Sr. Masen. Vejo que o Sr. Diretor Wyatt não despertou a tempo de encontrar-me. Isabella conteve o impulso de verificar o cabelo que ela enrolou num coque abundantemente grosso durante o seu vôo, ou checar a roupa deselegante que tinha posto.

Droga! Ela realmente sentia falta de suas roupas e assessórios elegantes. Mas ela faria tudo para obter os maiores resultados. E por mais que não gostasse da pessoa com quem negociaria a partir de agora, ela faria somente por amor aos Cullen, ela os amava e devia sua vida a eles.

- O Diretor Wyatt está detido em DC, Edward informou-a enquanto olhava curiosamente o piloto.

- Mais alguma coisa que eu deveria contar ao Sr. Emmett? Burke perguntou-lhe enquanto liberava o seu braço e se virava para ajudar o co-piloto com a bagagem e o laptop dela.

- Sim Burke, informe-o que eu ganhei afinal a aposta que nós fizemos. O diretor Wyatt não apareceu para me receber.

Ela notou com o canto dos olhos, a careta que Edward fez ao seu comentário.

- Eu anotarei isso. Burke assentiu e seus cabelos negros e desgrenhados flutuaram ao vento enquanto se inclinava para o porta-malas aberto da limusine e guardou sua bagagem dentro.

Enquanto ele e o co-piloto corriam de volta ao jato, Isabella se virou e olhou fixamente para Edward, tentando não sentir demasiado feminina em sua presença.

Ele era alto, largo e absolutamente delicioso. Selvagem e másculo, a combinação fez algo estranho em sua as partes íntimas femininas que a surpreendeu.

Os lábios dela se contraíram quando ele voltou a olhar do piloto de Cullen para ela.

- Eles estavam no hospital com o primeiro Leo, ele comentou. - Eles são Raças. Ela confirmou com a cabeça quando ele se aproximou e abriu a porta para ela.

- Eles são. Ela deslizou no couro suntuoso, se acomodando do outro lado enquanto Edward se acomodava no assento de frente para ela.

Ela olhou à seção do motorista para ver Lawe Justice. Ela quase riu ao nome dele. Ela amou alguns dos nomes que as Raças escolheram para eles quando tiveram a chance. Lawe Justice(Justiça da Lei) Rule Breaker(Interruptor de Regra), duas Raças da força de segurança principal de Eleazar Wyatt e Edward Masen.

Edward, o mensageiro dos deuses. Deveria ter sido Ares. Quão hábil aquele nome seria se os cientistas que o criaram não aniquilassem completamente os instintos primitivos que tinha possuído. De acordo com o arquivo sobre ele, parece ter sido uma das maiores criações de Raças que os cientistas criaram.

Carlisle trabalhou para salvar as Raças durante longos anos, Edward falou friamente. - Em vez de trabalhar para garantira que nós fossemos todos libertados.

Ela soube que houve uma ponta de hostilidade contra as Raças que estiveram no hospital e tinham jurado silêncio relativo ao primeiro Leo que tinha chegado para observar o bem-estar do filho dele, Jasper Lyons.

Jasper Lyons, líder do Clã Felino e a maldição na vida de Carlisle I. Carlisle não compartilhava a convicção do filho, que as Raças deveriam ser livres e fugir para criar um lugar seguro para eles no mundo. Para Carlisle a única proteção que eles poderiam ter certeza de segurança, ele acreditava, era que as Raças deveriam viver ocultos entre a população não-raça até que os números deles fossem maiores. E Isabella não estava certa de quais dos dois argumentos ela sentia que era o certo. Mas por agora, ambos os lados ainda existiram.

- Eu me recuso a debater as escolhas de Carlisle; elas são próprias deles, ela mostrou, olhando fixo para ele.

- Mas você faz parte da família dele, Edward rebateu calmamente. Ele sempre discutia calmamente, ela leu no arquivo. - Você soube o que ele era desde o princípio.

Ela sorriu a isso. – Surpreendentemente, Sr. Masen, eu não sou uma Raça. Eu sou simplesmente uma humilde e pequena secretária que faz as ofertas de negócios de Cullen. Nada mais. Eu sou muito humana e sou razoavelmente saudável com meus vinte e oito anos de idade, ao contrário dos Srs. Emmett e Carlisle. Eu tento com muita dificuldade não ficar fazendo cálculos de matemática perto deles.

Eles eram muito mais velhos do que aparentavam. Muito mais velhos mesmo. E o segredo da existência deles como Raças era primordial. E esse segredo estava em perigo se a informação que Emmett recebeu fosse verdadeira.

- Secretária? O olhar de Edward correu por seu corpo, e ela ficou contente em ter vestido a jaqueta antes de deixar o avião, porque ela jurava que seus mamilos estavam endurecendo dolorosamente embaixo da blusa fina que usava. - Por que eu tenho dificuldade de acreditar nisso?

Ele estava suspeitando. Seu era direto e ela pensou que notava uma pequena pitada de azul nos olhos dele. Ela quase sacudiu a cabeça quando ela olhou mais de perto e só viu as sombras escuras ambarinas das íris.

- A minha personalidade encantadora? Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, cheia de charme.

Os lábios dele se contraíram. – Eu vi seus comunicados oficiais com Eleazar, Srta. Swan. Confie em mim, encanto e charme não é o adjetivo que eu aplicaria a eles.

- Firmemente encantadora, então? Ela sugeriu.

Ele limpou a garganta. -Eu achei a reação que eles produziram em nosso diretor foi interessante. E divertido.

Isabella sorriu e desejou que ele soltasse todo aquele cabelo cheio e longo, presos na tira de couro atrás do pescoço musculoso.

Ela queria ver os cabelos fluindo em torno de seus ombros, ruivo escuro, castanhos e negros fundidos criando a cor pesada, de uma verdadeiramente juba leonina, seus dedos coçaram de vontade de tocá-los.

Estranho, Carlisle tinha um cabelo semelhante e ela nunca, mas nunca mesmo, sentiu a menor vontade de tocar seus cabelos. Evidentemente, a esposa dele, Esme Cullen, com toda certeza cortaria a mão dela se ousasse levantar a mão para tocar no homem dela.

Na maior parte do tempo, Carlisle usava seus cabelos naturais e soltos sobre os ombros, mas quando ele era obrigado a estar em público ele usava uma tintura temporária. E assim como Edward, ele usava os cabelos penteados para trás com gel e amarrados na nuca.

Carlisle era considerado um patife, mercenário e um cretino homem de negócios. Mas ninguém jamais ligou a palavra Raça ao nome dele.

O dono da multinacional Cullen Indústrias que o pai dele tinha lhe deixado, Carlisle Cullen era uma lei para ele. E para as Raças que o conheceram.

- Eu me conformarei com personalidade divertida, ela finalmente declarou.

- Você pode precisar. Ele sentou no canto do banco, apoiou um cotovelo no descanso acolchoado que ele tinha abaixado, o outro braço estendeu para trás do banco.

Ela olhou à seção do motorista e captou Lawe contraindo os lábios enquanto os olhos azuis frios dele encaravam o espelho retrovisor.

- Assim, Srta. Swan, o que pôs um carrapicho no rabo do Carlisle que ele lhe enviou aqui somente algumas semanas depois de correr para o lado do filho dele no hospital?

Mais exatamente, dois meses, pensou Isabella. E infelizmente, se o Carlisle descobrisse o que ela estava fazendo e onde ela estava fazendo, ele estava sujeito a esfolá-la viva e pendurá-la para secar até a morte. Isso não era um pensamento agradável.

- Carlisle é um homem de negócios, Sr. Masen, ela o informou, seguindo a linha que Emmett tinha tomado. – O Santuário e suas Raças lucram muito devido a liberalidade Cullen. Os recentes ataques contra o Santuário e os pontos fracos dentro da comunidade interessam muito a ele. Tanto profissionalmente como também pessoalmente. Ele iria desfrutar de grande prazer em visitar o filho dele e o seu neto. Ele tem falado de assistir quando a nora dele der à luz ao segundo filho. Porém ele não pode fazer isto enquanto houver risco do mundo descobrir o quem e o que ele é.

Os lábios dele se curvaram zombando. A visão daquela boca a fez conter o desejo louco de lamber descaradamente os próprios lábios. Maldição, ele a fazia se sentir fraca e muito mulher.

Percebia agora que aquela fraqueza poderia ameaçar o trabalho dela. Ela procurava outro espião, e as consequências da informação escoando para fora do Santuário possivelmente poderiam destruir a comunidade das Raças como um todo. Em uma nota diferente, permitindo-se a envolver-se com Edward também tinha o potencial para magoá-la pessoalmente.

Ela nunca pessoalmente se envolvia com ninguém, ela lembrou-se de seu lema. Aquele caminho conduzia direto ao desastre total, nada mais que isso, e ela realmente não precisava de mais desastres em sua vida.

- Srta. Swan.

Ela convidou-o para usar o nome dela. - Isabella, por favor.

Srta. Swan a fazia se sentir velha.

- Isabella. A sobrancelha dele arqueou. - Por que tenho um pressentimento que há muito mais em você do que mostra na vista?

Ela arregalou os olhos como se não pudesse imaginar. Roupas desalinhadas, sem maquiagem. Ela fez um excelente trabalho ao aparentar pouco valor como ninguém ali esperava.

- Confie em mim, Sr. Masen, o que você vê é o que você consegue. Ela sorriu para ele suavemente. - Claro que, eu posso ter um caráter bastante ruim quando a situação pedir isto. Eu nem sempre sou agradável.

Ele a encarou silenciosamente e ela sentiu que ele estava vendo mais do que ela queria. Ele definitivamente via mais do que qualquer um teve a preocupação em procurar.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida Isabella admirou-se de não ter fugido de um homem que ela não podia continuar a se esconder dele. Os seus olhos incitaram-na a compartilhar os segredos dela; a turbulência dos olhos âmbar cheios de curiosidade e interesse, a convidou a contar coisas que ela sabia que nunca deveria contar.

"_Brinque com fogo e você receberá queimaduras"_. Ela lembrava, há muito, muito tempo atrás, quando sua mãe a aconselhou rindo dela por sempre cuidar das pessoas.

"_- Eles enganam você, minha pequena Isabella_, ela falava constantemente. _Elas mentem e elas sorriem, e quando tiver tomado tudo que você tem para dar, eles encontrarão outra para usar."_

Ela ainda era muito pequena, mas ela lembrava aquelas palavras.

A lembrança que tinha disto a fez desviar o olhar de Edward, para as montanhas sinuosas no caminho que atravessavam enquanto ela se deslizava para a envolvente caverna de solidão sempre que permitia.

Sua mãe morreu antes dela completar seis anos. Isabella passou três dias, sozinha no apartamento, chorando por sua mãe, enquanto sua mãe estava deitada em um necrotério frio.

Ela poderia ter ficado lá indefinidamente se um vizinho não percebesse que ninguém tinha mencionado a filha da secretária de Carlisle Cullen. Sua filha não foi sequer incluída no seu arquivo pessoal. As pessoas que trabalhavam com ela não sabiam sequer sobre a filha que Renée Swan tinha gerado. Até a morte de Renée.

Isabella até foi deixada em paz.

Ela empurrou de volta as lembranças. Eles não tinham lugar aqui. Ela não se permitiu pensar nisso por anos. Ela era o que era, e ela devia aos Cullens por sua vida após a morte de sua mãe. E ela estava aqui, ainda entregando os recados para Emmett, e ainda fazendo negociações para ele. Ainda participando de seus joguinhos, porque eles acendiam um sorriso diabólico dentro dela e se atrevia a ser corajosa, quando ambos sabiam que não era absolutamente corajosa.

Ela estava sendo corajosa agora tudo bem, e desta vez, Carlisle só poderia pendurá-la para secar por falta dele, de sua parte faria como o combinado a risca.

O Santuário era o bebezinho de colo de Carlisle, por assim dizer. Jasper Lyons era o filho que ele não conheceu até que a revelação das Raças se espalhou em todo o mundo. Ele era o filho que Carlisle não foi capaz de estender a mão, de chegar perto.

Emmett era o seu herdeiro, e Carlisle sempre foi louco de amor por Emmett, com um ponto. Ele respeitava Emmett, mas conhecia seu filho bem o suficiente para saber que Emmett vivia como um grande animal selvagem, muito mais do que Carlisle viveu em sua temerária vida feliz.

Carlisle era um homem de família. Ele era um excelente líder de grupo e ele provou isso para as Raças que ele protegeu em sua propriedade africana. E ele sentiu dor pelos filhos quando soube que o Conselho tinha criado a partir do sêmen e dos óvulos que tinham roubado dele e de sua companheira. E ele sofreu pelos seus netos. Netos que Emmett parecia não ter nenhuma pressa em lhe dar.

- Eu espero que você tenha sido honesta com Eleazar acerca das suas razões para estar aqui, Isabella, Edward falou calmamente então. - Ele pode ser um canalha quando você mente para ele.

Sim, sim, tal pai, tal filho, Eleazar Wyatt era também o filho de Carlisle e estava mais como ele que qualquer outro, pensou Isabella.

Ela se voltou para ele com um sorriso.

- Eu conheço o pai dele, Sr. Masen e a maçã não caiu longe da árvore como se diria. Não se preocupe, enquanto ser honesta e franca é mais umas das minhas falhas.

Emmett teria rido nas suas costas com aquele comentário e ela sabia disso.

Mas Edward acenou a cabeça e não disse nada mais. Mas ele ainda a olhava. O seu olhar fixo preso nela, e ela jurava que o rubor que aumenta em baixo de sua roupa se afundava até em seus ossos.

Maldição, ela estava feliz que seu olfato não era tão bom como a maioria das Raças, mas a forma como os olhos dele estavam se estreitando e suas narinas abertas, suspeitava que ele sentia a excitação crescendo no corpo dela.

Ela era uma mulher. Maldição se ele não era mais belo exemplar de homem e Raça. Ela não estava acasalada e não estava morta. Ela tinha todos os instintos das outras mulheres, e todos aqueles instintos se revoltavam para provar exageradamente, o perigoso e o delicioso que ele era.

Isso não queria dizer que ela deixaria seus instintos primitivos de mulher agissem.

A janela subiu entre a seção do motorista e o passageiro. Isabella virou e deu um olhar interrogativo para Edward.

- Lawe gosta de abrir a janela dele. Pode estar muito frio para você, ele declarou, mas os olhos dele disseram algo completamente diferente. Algo que a fez abaixar a cabeça dela e virar para olhar para fora da janela.

Sim, ela estava excitada, e sem dúvida o motorista Raça sabia.

Ela deu uns mentais encolhem os ombros. Da mesma maneira que ela não duvidou que em pouco tempo eles se acostumaram a isto. Mulheres ao redor do mundo, em blogs, site da Web divisam as Raças e uma variedade de outras comunidades on-line, ambos os insultando e cobiçando depois que os cientistas os criaram e perderam o controle sobre eles.

A população humana era fascinada pelas Raças. Elas tinham um pouco de medo, mas também despertavam a excitação por eles. Em pouco mais de uma década tinham os tornado no fantasma da noite escura, bem como os amantes sombrios que invadiam sonhos de mulher. Às vezes era divertido. Na maioria das vezes conseguiu recordar-lhe como os seres humanos podem ser volúveis.

Porque não demoraria muito para virar a situação contra as Raças, e se os rumores que Emmett ouviu fossem corretos, então aquela maré poderia subir muito mais cedo que todos esperavam. E poderia ser mais terrível que qualquer um imaginou.

* * *

_O animal abriu os olhos cansados, não estava certo do que o tinha forçado a despertar. O homem. As emoções do homem estavam deslizando. O animal pôde sentir a franqueza nas defesas do homem, a chance para sair, fugir. Sentir a liberdade. Doce liberdade. _

_Ele apurou todos os seus sentidos, lentamente, cautelosamente; o homem revelou uma chance. _

_Então parou. Piscou. Fitou através dos olhos do homem. Inalou pelas narinas do homem. Provou o ar através da língua do homem e teve que conter seu rugido. _

_Abaixou, fitando, cheirando, provando. Tinha esperado. Tinha enfraquecido. Usado. Tão perto da morte. Mas tinha lutado. E tinha esperado. _

_Para isto. _

_Olhos escuros espiavam ao homem por baixo de cílios abaixados. Não era um olhar recatado, era um olhar cauteloso. Cílios escuros, tom mais claro que os olhos dela. Cabelo escuro estava preso quando deveria estar livre. _

_E o cheiro dela. _

_Foi com isto que ela o havia acordado. Seu perfume. _

_O animal sentiu algo semelhante à alegria correndo por ele. O cheiro do perfume dela era como misericórdia. Era como o calor no meio do frio. O cheiro dela era como pertencer a um lugar onde ele era bem-vindo. _

_Foi cuidadoso. O homem ainda estava atento. O animal deixou o cheiro daquele perfume de doçura demorar em sua cabeça, só por um momento. Tão gostoso, um verdadeiro prazer que revolveu em sua cabeça, antes de se retirar. _

_O animal abaixou-se agora, totalmente desperto, não entorpecido. A presença da mulher encheu-o de esperança, renovou até a última onça de força que ele precisava apenas para sobreviver. _

_As emoções do homem, o animal podia senti-los esticar, as correntes que o seguravam estavam mais fracas, porque o homem estava confuso. O homem estava tratando suas emoções; não precisava estar em guarda pelo animal que quase morreu há muito tempo. _

_Ele era apenas um homem. O animal poderia sentir o pensamento quando o homem aliviou a guarda dele. Ele era apenas um homem, não precisava se preocupar. Ele podia olhar esta mulher. Ele podia querer esta mulher. _

_E o animal a olhava. E a queria. Abaixou, esperando, agora com a fome crescendo onde antes não havia nenhuma força e nem mesmo fome. _

_O animal vigiava. Esperava. Sabendo que a liberdade chegaria em breve. _

* * *

_Bom gente esse tá aí o capitulo 1, espero que vcs gostem _

_Muitas emoções ainda vão acontecer, continue nos acompanhando_

_Amei os comentários espero que continuem...kkkkk_

_Att Perfect Cullen._

**_N/B - Eu adorei comentários li todos e continue dando a sua opinião é importante._**

**_Bella apareceu uhuuu e parece que o Edward a parte animal adorou ela._**

**_Algumas leitoras me perguntaram de quem é o livro que estamos adaptando *fazendo suspense* rsrs  
_**

**_Leitoras fantasmas, por favor, deixa um reviews para nós sabermos que estão gostando._**

**_Casta 16 - Felinos 10 - A guerra de Mercury - Lora Leigh_**

**_Bjos Camila_**


	4. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

- Oi, Sr. Wyatt. Que prazer conhecê-lo finalmente. Isabella aceitou o aperto de mão de Eleazar Wyatt quando entrou no escritório dele no Santuário e deu uma olhada a sua volta, no escritório bem mobiliado.

Não era extravagante de jeito nenhum, mas era grande, espaçoso e confortável. A escrivaninha de nogueira foi usada pelos cientistas de Conselho que tinham controlado a propriedade antes das Raças tomarem posse de tudo.

Escuros, pesados arquivos estavam colocados ao longo das paredes. Ele mantinha seus arquivos perto dele. Cópia em papel era um pouco antiquado, mas pelo menos ele manteve-os por garantia. Ela sabia que seu gabinete no DC era totalmente eletrônico e livres de quaisquer linhas externa do seu gabinete que não fosse o PDA e o laptop que muitas vezes viajava com ele.

- Eu tinha trazido café da cozinha. Eleazar estendeu a mão para a pequena área off ao lado da sala. Um divã, sofá e duas cadeiras em torno de uma deslumbrante mesa de café pesada de nogueira. O café posto em bandeja de prata, no centro da mesa, com um sedutor perfume que tentou os sentidos dela.

- Meu ponto fraco. Ela sorriu, com evidente apreciação enquanto ele a conduzia ao sofá. - Eu devo admitir que quando meu corpo não se adapta bem aos diferentes fusos horários, como costumava antes. Eu recorro ao uso da cafeína.

Eleazar fez um pequeno som reservado em sua garganta, uma espécie de cruzamento entre um gemido e um zumbido irritado de suspeita.

Ele sentou de frente para ela, enquanto Edward silenciosamente sentou-se ao lado do divã.

- Eu deveria servir? Ela indicou o serviço de café posto diante deles.

A sobrancelha de Eleazar arqueou. - Se você gosta. Ele se recostou enquanto ela servia o café e dava então uma xícara a Edward antes de se servir, equilibrou a xícara no pires de porcelana delicada e se recostou.

Erguendo a xícara pela asa, ela inalou primeiro, o cérebro reluzindo em antecipação antes de tomar um gole cautelosamente. Era realmente difícil de achar um bom café.

Ela estava contente por descobrir essa bebida foi uma das melhores opções. Suas pálpebras quase se flutuaram em êxtase.

Eleazar sorriu. - Você gosta do seu café, ele comentou enquanto bebia o seu, olhando-a com os olhos únicos cor de prata.

- Eu adorei o meu café. Ela tomou outro gole e, em seguida, relaxou mais contra o sofá e olhou entre ele e Edward.

Ela havia chegado no dia anterior e foi levada para a cabana que Emmett tinha alugado para ela. Ela ficava na borda do Santuário, mas não dentro do limite do composto propriamente dito.

Cerca de quinhentos metros a partir da cabana, um limite garantido foi criado. Ela sabia que a maior parte do equipamento foi projetado para ser sem vedação. Tanto Cullen Industries, assim como as várias empresas de Seth Lawrence tinham contribuído para a segurança do Santuário.

Os leões vagavam na área das fronteiras do Santuário e as Raças patrulhavam incansavelmente. Ela tinha ouvido os leões a rugir na noite anterior, obviamente patrulhando o perímetro apesar das temperaturas frias que desceram por cima da montanha.

Foi só o primeiro dia de outubro e as temperaturas já estavam baixando na zona fria. Ela podia sentir aquele frio indo para os ossos dela.

- Eu entendo as preocupações de Cullen, Srta. Swan.

- Oh, por favor, me chame Isabella. Ela sorriu brandamente a ele. Não há nenhuma necessidade para ter cerimônia. - Afinal de contas, eu conheço bastante bem sua família.

A expressão dele ficou branca, mas os olhos prateados chamejaram com animosidade súbita.

- Duvido muito disso, ele resmungou.

Ela piscou para ele. - Mas eu tenho. Seu pai e seu irmão cuidaram de mim após a morte da minha mãe. Eles foram muito gentis.

Seus olhos estreitaram-se quando ela literalmente esfregou em seu nariz o fato de que ele não podia mais tratá-la exatamente como uma empregada. E ele certamente parecia não aceitar muito bem o fato de seu parentesco. Ao contrário de Jasper, a mãe de Eleazar não era Esme, a companheira de Carlisle. Os cientistas usaram o esperma de Carlisle e o óvulo de outra cientista do Conselho, em sua criação. Edward deslocou perigosamente na cadeira ao lado dele, transformando o seu olhar sobre Eleazar, o olhar âmbar escurecido brilhando antes de voltar a Isabella.

- Isabella. Jonas sorriu para ela com escárnio pesado. - Como eu tenho certeza que você sabe, eu a investiguei da mesma maneira que sei que Emmett, ele rosnou o nome, - Investigou o Santuário e todos os seus habitantes. Os Cullen não a adotaram. E você não é uma filha estimada.

Isabella pôs a xícara na mesa, cruzou as mãos no colo e encarou-o placidamente. Ele não estava falando algo que ela não sabia.

- Sr. Wyatt, eu nunca insinuei qualquer coisa dessas. Eu disse que eu conheço bastante bem a sua família. Eu já trabalho para Carlisle e Emmett desde que eu tinha dezoito anos, como você sabe. Pagaram toda a minha educação, e antes disso me alimentaram e me vestiram e me deram cultura. Diante de tudo que fizeram por mim... Ela se inclinou para frente apenas o suficiente para deixá-lo saber que ela não se intimidava com o olhar fixo dele. - Nunca duvide disso, eu sou uma amiga querida da família Cullen, e como tal, minha lealdade é absoluta à família, à sociedade e as Industrias Cullen e ao trabalho ao qual fui incumbida de fazer sob sigilo.

- Fui enviada para catalogar, analisar e, em essência, para determinar se o Santuário é seguro o suficiente para continuar a receber todos os pequenos brinquedos tecnológicos para fazer certas jogadas de primeira. Não restam dúvidas de que a minha opinião tem peso. E não duvide que meu trabalho seja seguro, não importa que você faça protestos. - Agora, ela se recostou no sofá, vamos fazer isso de uma maneira civilizada ou vou ouvi-lo rosnar e ver o brilho afiado e pontudo dos caninos em minha direção, como o seu irmão faz, quando ele está exageradamente chateado?

Eleazar rosnou.

-Eleazar. Edward se inclinou para frente, praticamente na frente de Isabella, protegendo-a.

Isabella manteve seu olhar sobre a perigosa mudança de cor dos olhos de Eleazar, enquanto Edward chamava a sua atenção.

-Que? Eleazar perguntou cuidadosamente.

- Se você quebra mais alguma mobília neste escritório, Isabella deu uma olhada em torno da sala, falando antes de Edward, - Então Jasper pode começar ao limitar sua conta de despesas de escritório. Eu estava revisando os registros de provisão de escritório semana na semana passada. Parece que em seis meses este escritório foi remodelado com duas mesas de centro de nogueira diferentes, como também um metal um muito resistente. Você perdeu três escrivaninhas em um ano e a vidraça em seu apartamento foi substituída duas vezes. Você tem muito mau gênio não é, senhor?

- E mais alguma coisa. Ele disse com um sorriso forçado.

Isabella esperou que ele dissesse a verdade enquanto ela olhava o chão. Ela sabia a verdade. As janelas de vidro no apartamento dele quebraram devido a várias tentativas contra a vida dele. O metal da mesa de centro explodiu pela rajada de um explosivo que passou despercebido pela segurança dele, um explosivo de tecnologia altamente avançada. Porém, as duas mesas de madeira foram devido ao seu mau temperamento.

Finalmente, ela permitiu que ele visse seu olhar brilhante, para que ele entendesse a sua posição de domínio. Ele não tinha pesquisado sobre ela o bastante. Ela não se curvava nem mesmo para Emmett.

- Muito bem. Ela respirou profundamente. - Eu realmente não desejo me antagonizar com você. Mas é melhor para todos nós saberem com antecedência por que estou aqui. O meu trabalho é determinar se os fundos que o Santuário recebe regularmente, se deve continuar, se deve aumentar, se deve diminuir ou se deve ser tudo totalmente suspenso.

O seu trabalho é garantir que eu tenha total e irrestrito acesso a todos os seus arquivos que envolvam qualquer tipo de compra, pagamentos, contratos ou prestação de serviços terceirizado contratados pelo Santuário tanto na forma eletrônica como na forma de arquivos impressos. Eu gostaria de começar a trabalhar amanhã se você não se importa.

Ela se curvou, pegou seu café e sorveu um gole enquanto cruzava suas pernas e esperou.

Ele continha obviamente seu rosnado, enquanto que Edward a olhava com um brilho de divertimento nos olhos.

Eleazar, infelizmente, parecia-se demasiado com Emmett. Infelizmente para ele, porque Isabella tinha aprendido como tratar com Emmett com o passar dos anos. Recebia seu bônus na forma de jóias luxuosas de todo o mundo como forma de pagamento por permitir a ele manipulá-la. E assim ele fazia, manipulava-a.

Ela sorriu para Eleazar. - Eu realmente sou uma pessoa muito agradável. Café ajuda bastante..

Edward bufou. Eleazar olhou com raiva para ela.

- Emmett Cullen está por trás disto, mão está? Ele sorriu com zombaria.

- É por isso que Carlisle está repentinamente tão interessado em como o dinheiro que ele investe aqui dentro está sendo gasto...

Isabella franziu a testa. - Carlisle não pode ser manipulado, Sr. Wyatt. Quando você conseguir conhecê-lo, entenderá isso. Talvez do modo mais duro, da mesma forma que Emmett fez muitas vezes.

Eleazar suspeitava, entretanto, e isso não era um bom presságio para Emmett. Ou para ela. Carlisle não a despediria, mas rapaz, ele garantiria que ela desejasse que ele tivesse feito algo tão humano como simplesmente demiti-la.

Carlisle a conhecia. Ele sabia como fazê-la ter sentimento de culpa. E ele poderia fazer isso com força chocante.

- O que exatamente você precisa? Eleazar perguntou-lhe entre dentes.

- Como eu declarei anteriormente, cópias impressas e informações de cópias eletrônicas relativo a compras, contratos, vendas ou negociações que interessam para minha auditoria contábil. As únicas coisas que eu não preciso são arquivos individuais de laboratório das Raças ou arquivos secretos de missões. Qualquer coisa relativa aos negócios financeiros do Santuário deverá estar disponível para mim.

- E isto vai levar quanto tempo? Ele rebateu.

O pesar brilhou dentro dela, porque soube que estava perto de antagonizar com ele, talvez fazendo dele um inimigo. E ele a lembrou tanto de Emmett. Ela gostava muito de Emmett, ainda que fosse um manipulador, um homem calculista e controlador, que a convenceu para vir até aqui.

Carlisle ia matar a eles dois, mas o perigo que o Santuário corria a horrorizou. Olhou de Eleazar para Edward e abandonou seu comportamento marginal abrandar-se.

- Esperamos que não por muito tempo, ela disse a ele. – Na verdade, Sr. Wyatt, fazer de você um inimigo não é o meu desejo, mas nem mesmo isso é algo que perturbará em meu trabalho. Embora, eu juro a você, a viabilidade do Santuário significa muito para mim, assim como para Carlisle e Emmett. Não estou aqui para por em risco a sua segurança, eu estou aqui para reunir informação financeira. Tudo que eu preciso é a sua cooperação. Não importa a minha vontade, eu sei que Carlisle e Emmett estarão dispostos a continuar a trabalhar com o Santuário, em continuar o relacionamento que o Santuário goza com Cullen.

Mesmo que vazasse dinheiro feito uma peneira toda rasgada, Leo nunca consideraria suspender os fundos. O Santuário podia vazar dinheiro pelo ralo até inferno se congelasse e Carlisle ainda despejaria dinheiro nele. Mas esse não era o caso. Não era dinheiro que estava vazando, era algo muito mais vital.

- Você terá o que precisa. Eleazar ficou em pé. - Na parte da manhã.

Ela se levantou também, consciente que Edward também se endireitava.

- Espero ansiosamente para isso. Ela pôs o café sobre a mesinha e estendeu a mão mais uma vez. – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

Ele apertou firme sua mão, mas ele não correspondeu ao seu aperto; ele não tentou mostrar-lhe sua força, e sua raiva. Porque ela sabia que ele estava furioso.

- Edward, leve-a de volta para sua cabana. Você, Lawe e Rule serão as suas seguranças pessoais. Certifique-se de que ninguém a mate. Porque hoje parece que ela não se preocupa muito sobre seu próprio bem-estar. E ela terá de estar no laboratório de Carmem na parte da manhã para o exame médico.

Isabella parou.

- Não haverá nenhum exame, Sr. Wyatt. Eu forneci os exames necessários antes da minha chegada. Não darei mais nenhum dado.

Ele parou e se voltou para ele, um músculo pulsava em seu queixo antes dele sorrir.

- Você gosta de brincar com fogo, não é verdade, a Srta. Swan?

Ela deixou escapar uma leve risada quando olhou para ele.

- Sr. Wyatt, Emmett diz muitas vezes que é exatamente o que faço melhor. Acho que minha mãe me acusou disso várias vezes também. Mas na verdade você não achara em mim um inimigo. - Eu não considero mulheres meus inimigos. Ele encolheu os ombros e no seu rápido sorriso ela viu todo o charme que ele era capaz de jogar. – Talvez, combatentes.

Aquilo a tocou. Ela assentiu concordando antes de se virar ao se guarda-costas pessoal. Foi o suficiente para fazer uma mulher desejasse que a palavra tivesse outra conotação diferente. Como ela nua e na cama dela.

Relacionamento muito ruim e também não se misturam. Além disso, ela soube que Raças acasalavam. Eles eram brincalhões, eróticos e maus, mas sempre que amavam uma mulher vinha com um acasalamento. E acasalamento era quase instantâneo.

Por enquanto, ela não teve nenhum desejo incontrolável no ponto que o seu corpo estava preocupado. Irracional talvez, mas isso não contava.

Ela lutou para restabelecer o equilíbrio mais uma vez conforme Edward a escoltava da casa da propriedade para a limusine. Deslizando na parte de trás, ela o viu se sentar de frente para ela antes que o carro começasse a mover da calçada.

Os dois foram em silencio enquanto atravessavam os portões e um grupo de manifestantes que cantavam do lado de fora.

Fazer alarde de boatos abastecia os protestos. Rumores de desejos sexuais forçados devido a um vírus que as Raças possuíam estavam novamente nas fofocas. Também havia a história do assassino profissional que se uniu às Raças.

Os alardes abasteciam combustível aos protestos no portão e agitação e suspeita em torno das duas Raças do Santuário e à Raça de Lobo do Composto do Porto.

- Você forçou a barra com Eleazar. Eu sugeriria não forçar outra vez por um tempo. Edward indicou enquanto se dirigiram de volta à cabana.

Olhou deu uma olhada para ele silenciosamente antes de falar. - Eleazar, como Emmett, exige alguma compreensão para tratar com ele. Se ele pensava que eu seria fácil de atropelar, ele gastaria seu tempo negando o que preciso e vetando minhas tentativas.

Mas isso não muda o fato que enfrentá-lo não foi fácil. Seu coração pulsou na garganta com frequência e controlar toda a sugestão do medo foi quase impossível.

- Lidar com Eleazar não é a mesma coisa que lidar com Emmett Cullen, Isabella. Não se engane. Ele pode ser um inimigo difícil.

- Como Emmett pode. Ela encolheu os ombros.

Ela o olhou, a posição que ele escolheu a tentando. Ela queria se aconchegar no seu peito. Aquecer-se de encontro a ele.

Ilógico. Irracional. Insano.

Na noite anterior ela sonhou muito com ele. Ele tinha saído para patrulhar a área em torno de sua cabana, ela sabia. Estava muito próximo. Demasiado tentador.

Pelo menos ele não entrou realmente na cabana. Ela não partilhava seu espaço muito bem, não importa o quanto ela fosse atraída por um homem.

Ela era uma teimosa solitária. Decidiu isso há muito tempo. Pessoas partiam com muita facilidade. Elas entram, faz você se acostumar com a presença delas e depois partem, deixando, deixando você sozinho. Foi uma lição difícil de aprender, e lembrava-se sempre que isso acontecia de se perguntar como seria partilhar uma casa de verdade com alguém.

- Por que vocês não têm um amante?

Colocado na cabeça dela em torno da questão.

- Desculpe-me? Ela piscou para ele em choque e seu corpo quase queimou ao ver a olhada que ele dava nela.

Sua expressão era decididamente sensual.

- Por que vocês não têm um amante? Ele perguntou de novo, pronunciando bem as palavras, como se ela tivesse problemas de compreender o Inglês. - Você é bonita. Solteira. E você está sozinha.

- Eu não vejo uma mulher pendurada em seu braço, ela rebateu. - Talvez eu tenha deixado em casa.

Ele negou com a cabeça. - Não há um cheiro de homem sobre você. Se você tivesse um amante, o cheiro de sua excitação iria se fixar em volta de você por semanas, mesmo que estivesse separada dele. Então você não tem um amante.

- E eu não o considero isso um assunto seu, disse-lhe, esforçando-se para a calma.

- Eu transo.

Seu coração pulou no peito dela, o sangue subiu à cabeça, e quis saber se aquela reação era um início de um derrame cerebral. Porque isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.

- Eu não. Ela olhou-o cautelosamente agora.

- Emmett não devia tê-la enviado aqui sozinha, ele disse a ela com voz calma, muito macia, perigosa. - Você é tentadora, Senhorita Swan. E você é um desafio. Duas coisas que uma Raça têm uma alguma dificuldade para ignorar.

Ela estava derretendo no assento dela. Tentadora e um desafio? Ela era comum e sabia disto. Para temperar isto, ela usava roupas íntimas sensuais e o presente que Emmett trazia. Não eram sempre jóias. Às vezes uma echarpe, às vezes algo tão simples quanto uma obra de arte estranha achado em um mercado desconhecido.

Ela gostava de bonitas coisas em volta dela, porque sabia que não era tão bonita. Ela não era tentadora. E apesar da afirmação dele, ela não seria muito de um desafio se decidisse a quisesse em sua cama.

- Você não precisa jogar comigo, Edward, disse a ele, ciente que não podia encobrir uma ponta de tristeza na sua voz. – Eu faço meu trabalho. Não é importante a tentação para mim.

E podia tentá-la. Podia ser sua queda.

* * *

_Bom gente tá aí o capitulo 2!_

_Espero que vocês estejam gostando da adaptação!_

_Será que a Bella irá ceder ao Edward!?_

_Leitoras fantasmas apareçam por favor, rsrsrs!_

_Até quarta pessoal!_

_Att Perfect Cullen_

**_N/B Eu adoro ver esses dois brigando tem uma intensa relação entre amor e ódio rsrs_**

**_Espero que vcs estejam gostam, continue com os comentários adoro ler cada um deles._**

**_Tenha um ótimo final de semana!_**

**_Bjos Camila_**


	5. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Ele a olhou. Aquele coque ridículo onde no qual o cabelo dela estava trançado e preso à nuca, tentava desenrolar-se. Quando ela olhou para ele, os olhos marrons quase cor de chocolate, estavam irritados. A face em formato de coração, cremosa e queixo teimoso eram intrigantes. Mas havia outras partes dela que o deixavam louco.

Se ela continuasse contraindo os músculos aquela bunda, ele ia fodê-la. Então, que Deus o ajudasse, ele ia pô-la ajoelhada de quatro, levantaria aquela horrorosa saia marrom dos seus quadris e mostraria a ela a loucura de provocar um meio homem-animal adulto, uma faminta Raça de leão.

Edward Masen apoiado contra a parede do pequeno escritório de Isabella "Por favo me chame de Bella" Swan estava usando, e lutou para manter a mesma fachada fria que teve que manter no último mês.

Não era fácil. Especialmente quando ela caminhava da mesa para grande armário cheio de papéis para percorrer os arquivos empilhados. Muitas vezes ela se inclinava e ficava um tempo estudando cada conteúdo do arquivo antes de escolher um, a horrível saia marrom moldando seu lindo traseiro como uma mão carinhosa.

Como a sua mão queria tocar aquela bundinha linda, apertar, e separar os globos carnudos enquanto via sua grossa ereção entrar devagar no calor úmido e macio até o fim.

Ele andava com o pênis endurecido, e após quatro semanas disso, começava de longe a irritá-lo. Levantou-se desligado ao pensar nela, pensando em seu rosto e seu corpo nu com as pernas escarranchadas nele.

Os dias que passou com ela só estimularam esse desejo que agora começava a aferroar, a beliscar nas suas bolas com fome.

Ele queria a pequena Jane comum (Jane é uma mulher de aparência muito comum e sem graça, mas que todos a acham magnífica e absolutamente bela). Ele queria jogá-la na cama e foder o buraco dela até que o desejo fosse destruído e sua mente ficasse livre dela.

- Você foi o especialista mecânico antes que se tornasse a parte da equipe do Sr. Wyatt? Ela virou a cabeça, e o fitou com os seus olhos agudos, marrons. – Foi você que estabeleceu as especificações das motocicletas para montanha que enviamos para cá?

O "nós", na pergunta dela, significa Indústrias Cullen, o benfeitor mais que generoso do Santuário.

Ele acenou com cabeça logo.

- Os seus arquivos de laboratório não relataram seus conhecimentos em mecânica. Sua especialidade era reconhecimento e de armas com um talento significativo em assassinato e tortura.

Sua especialidade era reconhecimento e de armas com um talento significativo em assassinato e tortura. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você faz isso soar como um histórico da faculdade.

Ela o olhou fixo silenciosamente, a sua expressão imóvel.

- A capacidade não foi relatada porque não havia qualquer possibilidade de desenvolver o talento.

Ele finalmente disse.

- Quando cheguei aqui, havia algumas motocicletas velhas em uma das garagens. Passei o meu tempo consertando-as.

Eleazar disse para cooperar com ela. Bom, cooperaria. E teve que admitir que gostou de ver a pequena chama de interesse nos seus olhos dela sempre que ele dava a resposta que ela perguntava, como ela queria. Gostaria de dar a ela um lote inteiro de mais respostas do que ela quisesse perguntar.

- Então você achou a habilidade enquanto você estava se recuperando? Ela esticou-se e virou na direção dele, pondo as mãos nos bolsos de sua saia fina enquanto apoiava seu quadril contra a mesa. Recuperando. Agora havia uma palavra para ele.

Ele assentiu. Era difícil falar com ela quando tudo que ele queria fazer era rosnar de luxúria. Ele sentia o desejo de berrar crescer em sua garganta e lutou novamente. Porra, ele devia estar muito tempo sem uma mulher. Talvez ele devesse encontrar uma. Rápido. Ou ele ia acabar na cama com uma possível catástrofe. A emissária de Cullen não era alguém para se aparafusar em volta. Literalmente.

- Você solicitou mais seis motocicletas, com eletrônica avançada, armas e poder. - Você adicionou as especificações? Ela perguntou.

Ele assentiu novamente. Essas motos seriam um terror nas montanhas que o governo cedeu às raças.

As motos foram despidas até terem somente o peso necessário para permitir movimentar-se em alta velocidade e montar com armas e munições. GPS e Sistema avançado de conexão via satélite foram contidos em escudos a prova de bala nas motocicletas, e seus motores foram modificados para um grande aumento de potência.

- E quais seriam as consequências se as motos não fossem aprovadas? Aquela pergunta impressionou-o. Eles precisavam daquelas motos. - Mais Raças morreriam, ele respondeu-lhe. -Acompanhar em alerta com respeito aos truques usados pelos Puristas (grupo extremista violento que concorda e atua junto com o Conselho de Genética, cuja ideologia é que as Raças não são humanos e por isso devem morrer) para entrar na área protegida é primordial. Aquelas motos ajudaram as equipes que têm de patrulhar os perímetros, que cresceram nos últimos anos.

- Os avanços tecnológicos que você pediu aumentam o preço das máquinas por milhares de dólares por moto, ela falou. - Sem mencionar munições e tempo de satélite que estarão instaladas nelas. Neste ritmo, Cullen precisará colocar em órbita um satélite exclusivamente para o Santuário. Você sabe o custo disso?

- Cullen lucra muito bem, ele lembrou a ela. – Quantos de nosso pessoal vocês tem trabalhando na segurança das novas instalações que vocês fizeram no Oriente Médio?

- Pessoas a quem pagamos um salário excelente, ela argumentou. - Não há troca de favores, Edward.

Besteira! Ele encarou-a zombeteiramente. - Me conte do seu executivo que salvamos no Irã mês passado, Srta. Swan. A comunidade das Raças fez o que nenhuma outra equipe de resgate de poderia fazer, pois cobrariam muito alto e não seriam tão eficientes como somos. Quanto valia a vida dele para você?

Os lábios dela se contraíram nesse ponto.

- Você está certo. Ela encolheu os ombros. - O Sr. Vasquez é muito importante para Cullen. Ele está indo bem, por sinal. Considerou que estava num inferno de uma aventura.

Ela mudou de posição novamente, cruzando um tornozelo na frente do outro enquanto se apoiando contra a escrivaninha, e ele jurou que ouviu o som suave de suas coxas se roçando. E que não poderia estar acontecendo, porque ao contrário outras raças, apenas a sua audição não evoluiu, mais avançada.

Deus, ele queria erguê-la naquela maldita escrivaninha e enterrar a cabeça entre as coxas dela. Ele desejava saber se ela era tão doce quanto imaginava que ela era. Se ela estava tão molhada e quente quanto ele estava duro.

Ela gritaria para ele? Ele queria o grito dela, implorando com a cabeça dela esticada para trás e todo aquele enorme coque preso à nuca do pescoço totalmente livre.

- O Santuário precisa dessas motocicletas, ele disse. - Com uma equipe motorizada com essas motos, nós teremos uma vantagem a mais sobre os Puristas que tentam deslizar para dentro das fronteiras do Santuário e assassinar ou sequestraremos os diretores do Gabinete de Governo Felino e suas famílias. Nos últimos meses, fizeram mais duas tentativas de entrarem no Edifício Sede do Santuário.

Ela se voltou aos arquivos esparramados sobre a mesa antes de escolher um e retornar à escrivaninha dela.

Edward a observou se sentar e abrir o arquivo. A cabeça dela se curvou, exibindo a pele macia do pescoço, seu batia fortemente embaixo da pele. Ele trincou os dentes junto com o desejo de raspar os dentes no pescoço dela. Sentir a pele delicada, provar e talvez morder um pouquinho.

Merda. Ao pensamento, o pau palpitou, as bolas se apertaram num comichão que tinha uma pontinha de prazer tão forte quanto quase doloroso. Edward passou a língua rapidamente sobre os dentes, vendo se tinha uma inchação das glândulas embaixo da língua, procurou também por algum gosto diferente na boca dele. Qualquer coisa que indicasse o calor de acasalamento. Não que ele esperasse isto, mas ele tinha que ter certeza.

Não havia nenhuma inchação das glândulas, nenhum derramando do hormônio de acasalamento que sinalizaria que ela era dele.

O que teria feito, ele desejou saber, se tivesse a prova ali? Se ele soubesse que não tinha perdido uma pessoa no mundo que ele sabia que era só dele? Que os sonhos que voaram tantas vezes por sua mente enquanto dormia poderia tornar-se realidade?

Ele apertou a mandíbula, dominado pelo pensamento de acasalar com ela. Em tirar dela qualquer opção de escolha, marcá-la como a mulher dele. A sexualidade que o calor de acasalamento produzia era intenso, muito forte. Um desejo sexual avassalador.

Infelizmente era algo que o Edward nunca passaria. Ele tinha perdido sua companheira há anos, uma vida que ele lutava para esquecer diariamente.

Ele não tinha marcado a pequena Leoa que gostava muito e também não tinha reclamado a posse do corpo dela. Ele nunca a possuiu, nunca a beijou, mas naquele instante se lembrou da fome primordial para tocá-la, beijá-la. A sensibilidade na língua, à percepção primitiva, o cheiro e a luxúria dela, cada chance que teve de ver. A raiva dele e aflição quando ela morreu em uma missão que quase resultou na morte dele.

Ela foi a companheira dele. E Raças de Leão só acasalam uma vez, assim com seu primo, O Leão. Mas ele podia transar. E ele estava muito determinado a foder sua pequena "Jane" até ouvi-la gritando num orgasmo.

-Cullen contribuiu com mais de vinte milhões de dólares ao Santuário só no ano passado, ela murmurou enquanto analisava outro arquivo.

-Sr. Wyatt tem uma lista muito impressionante de necessidades no arquivo que ele nos enviou para a ajuda financeira do ano que vem.

Edward não disse nada. Ele não fazia parte do Gabinete de Governo e no momento, os desejos de Eleazar foram a última coisa na mente dele. Ele estava muito ocupado observando atentamente os seios dela que vislumbrava através da blusa, eles subiam e desciam com a respiração, enquanto desejava saber qual seria a cor dos mamilos e se as curvas macias em baixo da blusa eram tão generosas como ele desconfiava que eram.

O som da garganta dela clareando, o fez levantar o olhar para ela. Edward a encarou, enquanto mantinha uma expressão impassível apesar do fato que ela o pegou enquanto ele esteve olhando de soslaio os peitos dela.

Além do mais, ele gostou de ver o intenso rubor na linda face, a maneira que seus olhos castigaram-no por trás dos óculos de leitura.

- Sei que você está provavelmente entediado. Ela suspirou, a sua expressão resignada. - Mas isso me deixa desconfortável.

- Por quê?

A surpresa brilhou nos olhos de chocolate escuro dela. Edward não gostava tanto de chocolate como algumas das Raças, mas ele teve de admitir que esta mulher poderia fazê-lo adorar aquilo. - Por quê? Ela perguntou, com uma desconfortável risada. - Talvez porque você e eu sabemos que não é por interesse, mas apenas uma tentativa de divertir-se. Sei que as últimas semanas não foram fáceis para você, arrastando-se atrás de mim. Além disso, as mulheres não gostam de ter seus seios observados disfarçadamente. Você devia saber disso a essa altura.

- Não quer dizer que entendo isto, disse ele e encolheu os ombros. - O fato de eu achar seus seios muito interessantes não deveria se tornar uma questão. Você parece ter lindos seios. Você devia usar blusas que os realcem, em vez de tentar escondê-los.

As mulheres eram criaturas estranhas. E ele não estava nem um pouco entediado. Estar com ela era qualquer coisa, menos chato.

- Como o senhor se sentiria se tudo que eu fizesse fosse olhar com cobiça para sua braguilha Ela perguntou. – Eu o estaria insultando.

- Pode olhar com cobiça ao meu pau. Só de pensar que ela olharia para ele, ficou com o pau imediatamente erguido e mais duro, latejando na fome lamentável de ser notado por ela.

Quando ela abaixou o olhar, seus olhos se arregalaram e rapidamente desviou o olhar e o encarou.

- Reação normal quando um homem acha uma mulher atraente. Ele viu o desprazer dela com cara amarrada. – Você prefere que eu não tenha nenhuma reação a tudo?

- Sim. Ela fechou com força a pasta de papéis. - Eu não tenho tempo para romance aqui.

- Eu lhe pedi um caso? Ele amarrou a cara; ele sabia que não tinha pedido nada. - Eu disse que eu acho você atraente.

- E você fica duro para toda mulher que você acha atraente?

Agora aquela pergunta o incomodou. Não houve muitas mulheres que ele achou atraente naquele sentido.

- E você fica molhada para todo homem que se aproxima de você? Ele por sua vez perguntou. Porque ela estava molhada. Ele podia cheirar a excitação dela, o interesse dela. Ele esteve cheirando isto há dias e estava o deixando-o completamente louco. Era a primeira vez que ele cheirava a luxúria de uma mulher, de modo claro pelo quarto. Ele podia se parecer com o leão do qual os genes dele foram retirados para sua criação, mas ao contrário da crença popular, os sentidos dele não eram de nenhum modo tão forte quanto às outras Raças. Ainda assim seus sentidos eram mais fortes que um humano, mas aquele cheiro estava tentando-o novamente.

O perfume doce do nascer do amanhecer. Aquele perfume indescritível, sutil do despertar, úmido do calor e da aventura. Era a isso que ela cheirava, e Edward amava o amanhecer.

A pele dela agora estava toda coberta de cor-de-rosa suave, e com o cheiro de sua excitação, ele podia sentir sua confusão.

- Eu não estou molhada, ela se remexendo no assento e apertando as coxas juntas o máximo que podia.

Edward deixou um sorriso curvar seus lábios. Ela sabia que o olfato das Raças era muito mais forte que o dos humanos, e não tinha nenhuma idéia da sua própria fraqueza por ele. Ela também saberia que ele veria sua mentira, numa tentativa de negar a atração que crescia entre eles.

Ele não a intimidou nisto. Ele manteve sua posição contra a parede, os olhos dele fixos nela, apesar do fato que queria por as mãos sobre ela.

Ela inalou forte em desaprovação antes de se virar para os arquivos e ignorando-o completamente. Isso foi excelente para ele; acostumar-se com uma fome tão forte como aquela levava tempo de qualquer maneira. Tempo e paciência. Ele tinha ambos.

Bella estava agitada. Ela nunca foi agitada ou envergonhada, ou tão acesa por um homem como ela esteve durante o último mês. Mas ela estava agora. Ela encarou o arquivo que detalhava as motocicletas para todo terreno que a Cullen Indústrias forneceu originalmente ao Santuário, como também as notas e textos explicativos das modificações que Edward Masen tinha feito nelas.

Modificações que ele incorporou nas especificações para as motocicletas novas que eles quiseram. Mas a mente dela não estava nas motocicletas, armas fixas e o preço astronômico. Sua mente estava fixa no homem.

Ou na Raça. Edward mostrava mais das características físicas do que todas as raças de leão que ela conheceu até agora.

Maçãs do rosto altas e olhos marrons diferentes do normal, quase âmbar, mas não muito. Havia uma linha escura, mas suave em torno dos olhos e pálpebras, como se alguém tivesse aplicado uma linha bem leve de delineador para os olhos. Cílios espessos emolduravam os olhos e devam-lhe uma aparência sensual. Os seus lábios eram um pouco finos, mas bem desenhado e mais sexy do que deveriam ser. O seu nariz era longo, com a ponta mais achatada e proeminente que a maior parte de Raças.

Longo, grosso, marrom, preto e avermelhado, o cabelo dele era totalmente mesclado nessas cores e caiam até seus ombros. Diferente de Jasper Lyons, com seu cabelo marrom cor de ouro e características generosas, Edward parecia o resumo das Raças. Ele realmente parecia um leão num corpo de homem. Ela via claramente as qualidades primitivas, ferozes que ela sabia que ele lutava para conter. Como se ele pudesse esconder quem ele era, especialmente dele mesmo.

Deixou o arquivo que lia cobrir sua mão enquanto a colocava sobre a abertura de cartão de memória em que ela tinha inserido um chip "fantasma", um dos novos especialmente com memória aumentada que seria indetectável pelos sistemas das Raças.

Deslizou livremente na sua mão e enfiou bem na manga de sua blusa. As mensagens eletrônicas, as ordens de compras e encomendas que ela esteve investigando foram capturadas e gravadas no chip, com mais gravações em vários outros chips que ela tinha deslizado para fora do escritório nas últimas semanas.

Parece que o Santuário tinha de se preocupar, mais até do que Emmett tinha imaginado, se os fatos que ela sabia eram verdadeiros.

- Eu estou pronta para ir para casa. Ela fechou o arquivo e se levantou da cadeira.

Ela não podia manter a mente dela no arquivo ou o trabalho que ela foi fazer ali. Ela estava muito consciente dele, muito ciente da sensualidade que estava crescendo entre eles.

- Eu avisarei a Eleazar que nós estamos partindo. Ele assentiu enquanto acionava o link de conexão com a unidade de comunicações do Santuário ao lado da face dele.

- Nós não estamos partindo. Eu estou. Ela voltou até a escrivaninha que continha os arquivos que ela tinha puxado para analisar. - Eu não preciso de escolta.

- Não foi isso o que me foi dito, ele a informou antes de voltar à atenção à ligação. - Eleazar, nós estamos prontos para voltar para a casa. Ele escutou por um momento antes de responder. -Minha bolsa está no Jipe. Eu permanecerei em contato de lá.

Bella apoiou as mãos nos quadris dela enquanto o encarava. -Exatamente o que quer dizer com isso?

Seus olhos se estreitaram sobre ela. - Houve outra tentativa de invasão do perímetro dos limites do Santuário no lado leste da montanha.

- E daí?

Ele conteve o sorriso. – E daí que de agora em diante, você terá um guarda costas dentro de casa, ou seja, eu, assim como um do lado de fora junto com você, sempre que não estiver Santuário. Não podemos arriscar que ocorra o seu rapto ou morte, Bella.

- Em outras palavras, você? Oh não, isso não ia funcionar. De jeito nenhum, não tinha como. - Você terá que dizer ao Sr. Wyatt, que eu recuso sua companhia encantadora. Você pode ficar do lado de fora com seu amigo.

- Isso assustou você, pois não pode resistir a mim? Sua sobrancelha arqueou e havia uma arrogante confiança em seu sorriso.

- Desculpe-me? Ele não pode ter dito o que ela achava que ele disse.

- Você me ouviu, disse ele. - Você está com tanto medo de não poder lidar com sua resposta a mim, que poria sua vida em perigo?

Agora aquilo era um desafio. Ela odiava desafios. Para começar foi um desafio que a fez pousar ali, no Santuário das Raças.

- Eu não teria problemas em resistir a você, Sr. Masen, ela rebateu com voz fria, apesar do calor que corria por seu corpo. -Isso não tem nada a ver com você, e sim tudo a ver com privacidade. Gosto de viver sozinha.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, seu amplo e poderoso tórax, e a encarou com um olhar severo.

- Não estamos dispostos a arriscar sua vida por causa de sua privacidade, ele informou a ela.

- Você pode aceitar as condições ou vamos ser forçados a chamada Cullen Indústrias e informá-los do perigo e a sua falta de cooperação. Tivemos garantia de que você ia cooperar com todas as medidas cautelares que estabelecemos no Complexo.

Merda. Ela ia matar seu chefe. Se o Santuário se queixasse, iria passar não só pelo seu departamento, mas chegaria até a escrivaninha do presidente e proprietário da Cullen, Carlisle Cullen. E ninguém, mas ninguém se metia entre ele e o seu amado Santuário. Exceto seu chefe. Emmett Cullen podia ser o filho e herdeiro potencial, mas ele ainda respondia perante o seu pai, tal como ela. E ele não tinha nenhuma idéia de que ela estava aqui. Ela estava presa numa armadilha e sabia disso.

- Não se você tem uma mulher enforcer que você possa designar para ficar dentro da casa? Ela revidou com irritação. -Alguém que tenha ao um pouco de senso de humor?

- Eu tenho senso de humor. Ele talhou novamente. - Por exemplo, eu acho muito divertido você estar com medo de ficar sozinha comigo.

- Com medo? Ela sorriu com satisfação. - Você tem uma opinião superestimada do seu apelo sexual, Sr. Masen. Somente não quero provocar em você uma ereção vigorosa em volta da minha casa e invadindo minha privacidade. Se eu quisesse isto, eu teria trazido um homem comigo.

Sim, é verdade. Ela não teve sexo por muitos anos e não tinha vontade de fazer a um bom tempo. Por alguma razão, ela não se sobressaiu no sexo tão facilmente como em seu trabalho.

Ela se dava melhor com seu vibrador do que com os homens.

- Sem levar em conta a minha opinião ou o seu querer, fui designado para ficar na casa, e vou obedecer às ordens do meu chefe. Não temos enforcers o suficiente para circular nessas circunstâncias. Você vai ter que me suportar.

Que ótimo! Ela fitou-o, franzindo os lábios com desagrado quando encontrou seu olhar fixo. Seu olhar quente. Ele olhava-a exatamente como os leões selvagens patrulhavam a sua propriedade privada, observando o jantar sendo levado para a toca. Isso era enervante.

- Isto não vai funcionar, ela mordeu. – É sexta-feira. Eu sequer vou entrar nos limites do Santuário nos próximos dois dias.

Ele a encarou silenciosamente, como se ela sequer tivesse falado. Deus, ela odiava quando ele fazia isso.

- Eu preciso falar com Eleazar, ela insistiu. – Agora.

- Não é possível. Ele está se preparando para voltar hoje à noite a Washington para reuniões este fim de semana e ele atualmente está liderando conferência sobre o Gabinete de Governo. Você terá que esperar até segunda-feira.

Ela rangeu os dentes. Queria bater o pé e xingar, mas odiou a idéia de dar motivos a ele para se divertir com o desconforto que ela sentia. Ele parecia estar encantado em fazê-la perder o equilíbrio.

- Isto não vai funcionar. Ela puxou sua bolsa da beirada da escrivaninha. – Não, de jeito nenhum.

Ele se endireitou quando ela se aproximou da porta, cheio de graça animal e confiança sexual. Ele estava vestido com o uniforme preto de executor Raça e todo o equipamento de missão, uma mini metralhadora Uzi presa do lado dele, uma faca embainhada em uma coxa e uma pistola automática na outra. Ele era muito alto, muito largo, muito sensual e muito perigoso.

- Funcionará bem. Você estará em total segurança, ele garantiu a ela abrindo a porta do escritório e permitiu que passasse.

Ele roçou contra seu corpo, seu ombro raspou de leve contra o tórax dele, o calor dele envolvendo-a quando passou perto dele. Deus! Ela adorava quando ele fazia isso. Amava a sensação de força e poder protetor que sentia envolta dela. Isso não queria dizer que gostava da idéia de lidar com ele todo o fim de semana. Ela aproveitava aquele tempo longe dele, para afastar para longe a crescente atração e o desejo físico. Como diabo supunha que faria isso, com ele perto dela vinte quatro horas por dia?

- Isto não vai funcionar, ela murmurou outra vez enquanto se dirigia pelos corredores vazios dos escritórios subterrâneos.

- Você se preocupa demais. Ele andava muito perto dela.

- Você não está preso a um homem enorme um fim de semana inteiro, ela suspirou. - Gosto da minha privacidade, Sr. Masen.

- Você sobreviverá Srta. Swan.

Talvez.

Deus, ela queria ele. Queria o que ela não podia ter, porque Bella não era mulher de "uma noite". Aprendeu há muito tempo que eles não eram para ela, e ela estava determinada a nunca ser enganada ou usada por eles outra vez. E Edward Masen jamais seria outra coisa. Seu arquivo não tinha declarado que era considerado um companheiro sobrevivente? A mulher que seu coração e sua alma tinham escolhido para ele tinha morrido. Edward Masen não podia dar o seu coração para outra mulher, porque já foi dado para sua companheira morta. E Bella sabia que ela não suportaria ir embora se desse a ele o resto de seu coração.

* * *

_Será que isso dará certo?! kkkk_

_Espero que vocês estejam gostando, pois fazemos isso com o maior carinho_

_Comentem gente, por favor! rsrsrsrs_

_Att Perfect Cullen_

**N/B Bell e Edward juntos na mesma casa kkkkkk**  
**Comentem bastante leitoras **

**Bjos**


	6. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

- Aqui é seu quarto. Bella abriu a porta para o quarto menor da pequena cabana. Ainda assim, era grande o bastante para a cama, cômoda e um pequeno banheiro anexo. O quarto dela era a suíte maior, com uma cama de tamanho grande, banheiro grande com banheira e armários embutidos, era bem confortável. Era quase tão grande quanto seu quarto em Johannesburg, mas era o suficiente para suas necessidades ali.

Edward se mudou para o quarto e lançou sua bolsa sobre o acolchoado grosso que cobria a cama antes de ir até a enorme janela.

Ele fechou as janelas antes de puxar as cortinas pesadas e voltou para a sala de estar. Bella apertou os lábios com irritação antes de segui-lo.

Ele efetuou o mesmo na pela sala de estar, então a cozinha, fechando todas as persianas e puxando as cortinas sobre as enormes janelas.

- Mantenha-as fechadas, disse a ela antes de ir para seu quarto.

Bella o seguiu silenciosamente, mordendo sua língua, contendo seu temperamento como fez até agora. Bom, entendia a necessidade; afinal de contas, se os Puristas podiam ter sorte o suficiente para matá-lo, seria uma condecoração muito importante no peito do assassino. Edward era considerado um dos melhores perseguidores e enforcers que as Raças já possuíram. Isso não queria dizer que ela tinha que gostar dele.

Em seguida, ele puxou um pequeno dispositivo eletrônico do cinto de utilidades do seu lado e foi para a sala de estar novamente. O receptor era um dos Cullen e o melhor que podia ser encontrado.

Até agora, não havia nenhum dispositivo de escuta desenvolvido que pudesse escapar de sua sensível eletrônica de última geração Mas ela não se lembrava de ter lido sobre aquilo na listagem de equipamentos que foram enviados ao Santuário.

- Como você conseguiu o R72? Ela perguntou, observando quando ele percorreu rodapé e em volta dos móveis.

- Chegou no mês passado, com meia dúzia de outras coisas por correio especial de Carlisle Cullen. Ele rosnou o nome. Parece que Edward teve uma discussão com o primeiro Leo na mesma época que Eleazar. – Por isso Eleazar acha que é tão difícil de acreditar que ele pense em reduzir os fundos de um mês para o outro.

- Eu não tomo decisões, eu apenas as sigo. Ela disse.

- Hum, ele murmurou enquanto se movia pelo resto da casa antes de aparentemente ter certeza que não havia escuta.

Ele envolveu o pequeno receptor de novo no pacote especial anexado ao seu cinturão antes de olhar para ela, seu olhar encoberto, sua aparência parecendo mais perigosa na luz fraca da casa.

- Eu tenho trabalho a fazer, ela finalmente suspirou. – Há comida e bebidas na geladeira. Fique à vontade.

Ela virou-se e chefiado em direção a ela quarto.

- Você não vai jantar?

Bella parou no meio da sala. O que foi aquele fio de emoção que ouviu na voz dele? Era realmente aquilo que havia?

Solidão?

Ela se virou para ele, vendo mais do que o homem de pé e silencioso, com a cabeça erguida e os ombros eretos. Sua expressão era fria, quase branda, mas algo assolador em seus olhos. Eles eram predatórios, ainda cheios de uma tristeza que machucou o coração dela.

Havia algo nos olhos dele que ela sempre reconheceu dentro de si mesma. Um desejo, uma fome que nenhuma quantidade de comida jamais poderia preencher.

Para ela, era simplesmente o desejo de um lugar para pertencer. O que Edward desejava, ela não tinha nenhuma ideia. Ela sabia, no entanto, que quanto mais tempo ela permanecesse aqui, sentia no fundo do coração que ela não desejaria mais partir tão rapidamente quanto desejava no início.

Merda. Ele queria ficar ali com ela. E ela não gostava disso.

- Eu normalmente tomo banho primeiro. Na verdade, geralmente ela comia um sanduíche, curvada na frente do computador e batalhava com os arquivos que tinha roubado durante o dia. Será que ela ainda tinha alguma coisa para o jantar? Ela pensou rápido. - Por que não pede uma pizza da cidade enquanto tomo um banho?

- Vou fazer a encomenda enquanto você toma banho.

Bem, claro que não poderia trabalhar naquela noite; ela soube no minuto que a testa dele relaxou.

- Vou me apressar e tome logo seu banho antes que a pizza chegue aqui, ele disse um segundo mais tarde. – Pizza parece bom. O que você quer na sua? Ele perguntou indo para o telefone.

- Completa com tudo que tem direito, ela disse. – Peça o que você gosta, eu vou comer qualquer pizza que você pedir.

Ele acenou enquanto apanhava o telefone e digitava eficazmente nos números.

Maldição, ela era uma babaca. Tirando o sapato de salto alto, seguiu para o quarto, desejando saber se ela talvez tivesse cometido um grande erro. Ela tinha trabalho a fazer; não tinha tempo para entreter uma Raça que sofria por uma companheira que ele nunca teria.

Quem ligava para o quanto ele era solitário? Ela não podia fazer nada sobre isso. O homem estava abandonado por alguém que já não existia, sua companheira estava morta há muitos anos. Não era o seu problema e não podia resolvê-lo. Ela o ajudaria se pudesse, mas ela não podia ressuscitar mortos, como Emmett muitas vezes lhe lembrava.

Mas ela podia desejar...

Ela vai ser fodida. Edward fez o voto no minuto que ela se virou e entrou no seu quarto com todas aquelas ondas marrons de cabelo sedoso caindo pelos ombros até no meio das costas. Ela vestia uma calça de algodão cinza claro, parecia ser uma calça de pijama ou calça de ficar em casa, como se lembrava de Alice chamá-los. De pernas largas e parecendo um maldito uniforme. Ele odiou aquilo.

Com a calça ela usava um agasalho longo até a coxa, outro maldito uniforme igual à calça. Deus, ele esperava que pelo menos a roupa íntima dela fosse sexy. Se ela não tivesse, ele ia comprar muitas para ela. Muitas calcinhas sexys para ela. Vermelha e preta. Seda macia e renda delicada.

- Dá pra parar de olhar para mim desse jeito? Um rubor cobriu seu rosto novamente. Ela parecia quase que uma virgem assim vermelhinha...

- Assim como? Ele realmente não percebeu que olhara de um modo anormal.

- Como se você estivesse me despindo, ela replicou, indo rápida à cozinha e puxando duas cervejas da geladeira. - Um mês em sua companhia e é admirável que de algum modo eu ainda tenha qualquer tipo de modéstia.

Ele arreganhou os olhos para ela.

– Se que cor é a sua calcinha?

Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos arregalados de choque, sua expressão indignada. - Isso não é da sua conta. Posso perguntar-lhe sobre sua cueca?

Ele olhou para baixo vendo os jeans que tinha mudado.

- Eu nunca uso cueca. Desculpe. Nós não tivemos o hábito de usar isso nos laboratórios. Ela interrompeu o processo de pôr as cervejas sobre a mesa, enquanto ele cruzava os longos braços sobre seu tórax e esperava.

- TMI, ela murmurou finalmente. – Isso é apenas TMI.

Transmissão de Muita Informação. Ele concordou. Ok, ele entendia isso, Cassie Sinclair sempre rejeitava aquilo.

- Apenas no caso de você estar querendo saber. Sorriu.

- Bem, eu não estava.

O perfume suave de uma mentira era fácil de detectar. Seu sorriso de abriu mais. Às vezes, ele quase gostava de ser uma Raça.

- Beba sua cerveja e me deixe em paz. Você é realmente espaçoso, sabia disso? Eleazar não me disse que você era uma raça quieta?

Arqueou sua testa enquanto pegava a cerveja e torcia a tampa da garrafa.

- Bem, eu não quero pensar em Eleazar com roupas de baixo, ele riu. – Portanto, não há nada a dizer.

- Bem, você pode parar de perguntar sobre as minhas. Se seu rosto podia ficar mais rosado, agora ficou.

Ele se sentou à mesa, inclinou-se para trás em sua cadeira e pensativamente olhou fixamente para ela.

- Você me quer. Eu posso cheirá-la. Porque você nega?

- E você acha que tudo o que importa é querer? Ela perguntou se virando e indo até os armários de louças. - Há mais coisas na vida do que apenas desejar ou querer, Edward.

Pôs os pratos na mesa antes de enfrentá-lo outra vez, sua expressão séria.

- Me querer é tão ruim assim?

Não, querer a ele não era assim tão mau, pensou Bella consigo mesma enquanto o olhava fixamente, surpresa com o animal descontraído, sensual que tinha se tornado, como se de algum modo ao mudar o uniforme de enforcer para calças jeans e uma camiseta de algodão alterassem por completo sua personalidade.

- Isso depende do que queremos, ela suspirou, continuando a olhá-lo de modo fixo, muito atenta. – Vamos ser honestos neste ponto. Não há nenhuma possibilidade de haver qualquer coisa entre nós além de ficarmos uma só noite ou um caso cheio de mentiras e enganos. Eu não quero nenhum dos dois.

- Você quer amor. Inclinou-se lentamente, como se pudesse entender aquilo. - Um compromisso.

- E o que há de errado com isso? Abriu sua cerveja e tomou a bebida rápido. Precisava de algo que acalmasse seus nervos.

- Não há nada de errado com isso, Bella, ele respondeu suavemente. - Mas o que a faz pensar que automaticamente não sou capaz de cuidar de você? Não estou dizendo que faço. Ele repentinamente fechou a cara. - Mas eu não sou incapaz disso só porque sou uma Raça.

- Não, é porque você já emparelhou. Li seu arquivo, Edward. Qualquer outra mulher será sempre em segundo lugar, Bella respondeu, mantendo sua voz macia, tranquila. – Na verdade eu não fico muito bem em segundo lugar.

Quando encontrou o olhar dele, olhos que escureceram e se estreitaram, frios em sua avaliação. – O acasalamento é uma reação química, estalou. - Não quer dizer que estou morto nem que minhas emoções foram extintas.

- Não, significa que sexo sempre será apenas isso, sexo.

- E há algo de errado com isso? Ele rosnou. Rosnou de verdade! Não era apenas um tom mais profundo como acontecia com alguns homens, ele emitiu um som real, uma rosnadura áspera, grave de sua voz.

- É tudo de acordo com o seu ponto de vista. Ela bebeu sua cerveja novamente, utilizando-a para se distrair da feroz carranca na cara dele. - Para mim, sexo tem de significar mais. Tenho que sentir mais do que apenas excitação e desejo. E ela estava sentindo mais do que apenas desejo, por esta Raça, nas últimas semanas.

- Você nunca teve uma noitada só de sexo?

- Não por escolha, ela retrucou. - Olha isto não é um debate. É a minha escolha. Eu escolhi não ter nenhum sexo com você. Está vendo por que eu não queria você aqui? Porque eu preferia uma mulher para ficar comigo em vez de você? Eu sabia que você ia me incomodar sobre isso.

- Te incomodar? Ele saiu do seu lugar, seu rosto se descontraiu num piscar de olhos. - Eu ainda não incomodei você. Eu simplesmente quero respostas.

- Diga isso a alguém que acredita em você. Ela revirou os olhos ao fazer a declaração. - Vá lá, Ed. Você quer sexo. E você não se importa com o que você tenha de fazer para me levar para a cama, você vai fazê-lo. Esqueça a forma como isso pode me machucar, ou como irá afetar a forma como eu faço o meu trabalho. Ela parou em seguida, estreitando os olhos. - Ou é este o ponto? Está tentando influenciar a minha decisão quanto à causa do refinanciamento das Raças?

Raiva intensa encheu os olhos dele e não era uma visão agradável. Também não era mágoa o que ela esperava ver. Ela precisava pertencer. Nunca poderia pertencer a ele porque já tinha dado parte dele mesmo que agora pertencia a outra mulher. Uma mulher morta.

- Eu pareço um maldito gigolô do Eleazar? Ele resmungou entre dentes.

Bella pôs a mão no quadril, pôs a cerveja na mesa com um golpe e o enfrentou.

- Oh, apenas vá em frente e finja que ele não está sobre isso, ela cobrou. – Esta não seria a primeira vez que um de seus enforcers seduz um alvo para Eleazar conseguir o que ele quer. Ele é frio. Calculista e manipulador. E nunca não deixa nada e nem ninguém ficar no caminho do que ele quer. Vá em frente e negue isto.

Eleazar é o filho de seu pai. Emmett gostava de citar com divertimento. Eleazar Wyatt foi criado a partir do sêmen colhido de Carlisle antes de sua fuga dos laboratórios um século antes. Os relatórios que ela leu sobre o diretor do Gabinete de Assuntos das Raças, talvez tenha todos os mais sombrios traços da personalidade de Carlisle Cullen. Ele era extremamente assustador.

- Não sou um maldito fantoche para Eleazar Wyatt, Edward rosnou. E maldição se ele não deu uma boa rosnada desta vez.

Ele estava enfurecido.

- Então por que razão essa repentina pressão para eu dormir com você? Estou aqui há um mês e você só agora você está vindo com esses olhares quentes e flertando com pequenos comentários?

- Você queria que eu pulasse sobre você no primeiro dia? Maldição, lamentável que eu não tivesse sabido disso, porque tudo que podia pensar era em te curvar por cima daquela escrivaninha, empurrar para bem longe aquela saia horrível da sua bunda e olhar o meu pau se enfiar profundamente até minhas bolas baterem na sua pequena concha quente. Os seus lábios se levantaram com um rosnado quando ele mostrou seus caninos para ela. - Desculpe querida, pensei que você poderia precisar de um pequeno período de tempo para me conhecer e eu cortejá-la.

O que ele disse incendiou sua mente e outras partes. Oh Deus, ela nunca seria capaz de sentar-se naquela escrivaninha confortavelmente novamente.

- Pervertido, ela disse acusadoramente, lutando para se defender contra ele. Contra o fato que ele tentava..., qual foi o termo ultrapassado que ele usou? ...Cortejá-la?

- Pervertido? Ele resmungou. - Isto não é ser pervertido, querida, mas eu posso te dar algo para trabalhar se for isso que você quer.

Seus dentes tremiam e seus lábios pressionando numa linha fina enquanto continha as palavras zangadas e impetuosas que vieram à sua boca. Queria repreendê-lo, queria garantir a ele que ela não queria ter nada com a sua raça sarnenta. Infelizmente, não era verdade. E ele provavelmente podia cheirar a mentira de qualquer jeito. Deus, ela odiava as Raças.

- Não o ponha para fora, ela finalmente se forçou a dizer. -Melhor ainda, tente não pensar em mim de nenhuma maneira. Isto é loucura.

- Loucura é ficar tão malditamente duro que estou quase explodindo dentro da minha calça. Ele coçou a cabeça frustrado antes de pegar sua cerveja da mesa e tomar um grande gole. –Loucura é ficar sentindo o cheiro da sua vagina quente me querendo e eu tentar ignorar isso. Se você quer se desembaraçar de mim, então talvez seja melhor você fazer algo para não ficar excitada perto de mim.

Ela ficou morta de vergonha.

- Eu odeio Raças, ela murmurou. - Você sabe por quê? Você e seus malditos narizes afiados. Só porque eu quero, não quer dizer que eu devo. Inferno, eu adoro e desejo muito um bolo de queijo, mas eu sei o que acontece quando eu como cheia de prazer. Vai tudo direto para os meus quadris. Isso significa que eu devo comer assim mesmo?

Ele a olhou cheio de descrença. - Você está me comparando a um bolo de queijo? Pura fúria masculina ofendida e afronta brilhou nos olhos dele.

Ela xingou. - Bem, o mesmo princípio se aplica.

Não via isso como sendo ofensivo ou outra coisa. Ela amava bolo de queijo. Especialmente bolo de chocolate com queijo.

- O diabo que isso funciona.

Não houve nenhuma chance de evitá-lo. Nenhuma chance de fugir dos braços que a puxaram ou dos lábios que de repente cobriram os seus.

Mas, puxa vida! O homem sabia beijar.

Os lábios dele sobre os seus eram como um veludo áspero, a língua raspando nos lábios dela, empurrando contra eles, procurando um jeito de entrar na sua boca, enquanto ela choramingava em baixo de cada arremetida deliciosa da língua dele. As mãos dele se moveram para o traseiro dela, segurando as curvas de sua bunda e puxando-a contra ele, levantando ela na ponta dos pés encaixando-a direto em seu pênis excitado, enquanto as mãos dela envolviam seus ombros para se firmar.

Ela estava dominada. Aquilo era tudo que havia para ela. Uma lamúria baixa de fome estalou em sua garganta quando seus lábios se separaram para ele, então a sua língua dele se entrelaçou com a sua, lambendo nela, enviando contrações de sensação erótica diretamente entre as coxas dela.

Agora sim, isto era um beijo. Até isso, ela nunca tinha sido beijada. Ele comeu sua boca, fodeu sua boca, engoliu sua boca, depois mordeu sua boca, soltou um rosnado selvagem quando ela rodeou a língua dele e depois chupou faminta a língua dele, enquanto permitia que ele arremetesse seu pau com impulsos controlados de vai e vem contra o sexo dela.

Ela sentia o pau, ele estava grosso e duro, pressionando direto na junção de suas coxas enquanto ele se curvava sobre ela, remexendo seus quadris num delicioso balanço, pressionando o comprimento inchado de seu pênis contra seu clitóris em chamas, enquanto ela lutava para conter seu repentino desejo, totalmente descontrolado.

Seu beijo, seu toque, seu abraço, a deixaram aflita pelo sexo dele dentro de seu corpo. Dos seios ao sexo dela, sentia um desejo tão imperativo que tudo que queria fazer era rasgar as roupas dele, exigindo que ele a jogasse sobre a mesa e a possuísse agora. Duro. Rápido.

- Oi gente, aqui está a pizza. Você vai para compartilhar?

Da mesma maneira rápida como ele a tinha agarrado, Edward a empurrou para trás dele, quase a atirando na segurança relativa da cozinha enquanto girava e sacava rápido a arma do coldre presa em sua poderosa coxa.

- Uau! Aguenta aí, grandalhão. Lawe levantou suas mãos, inclusive a caixa de pizza, os olhos azuis normalmente frios estavam agora cheios de diversão quando encarou Edward. -Você não respondeu a porta para o rapaz da pizza, então eu fiz as honras e paguei a conta. Eu deveria pelo menos provar um pedaço, você não acha?

Edward xingou baixinho enquanto Bella sentia o rosto queimar de vergonha.

Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo. Outra Raça e outro maldito nariz sensível.

- Rule está com fome também, Lawe comentou quando ninguém falou.

- Será que vocês dois não trazem comida? Edward reclamou.

- Você nos faria comer sanduíches frios enquanto come pizza quente? A expressão de Lawe pareceu murchar. - Cara, isso é um pouco cruel. O que aconteceu com a camaradagem? Amizade? Para compartilhar igualmente? Sacudiu sua testa para Bella enquanto Edward retornava o olhar com raiva. - Você tem a cerveja? Eu juro que senti cheiro de cerveja.

Edward guardou sua arma em seu coldre enquanto um rosnado vibrava em seu peito e girava para Bella.

- Isto não acabou. Ele murmurou para ela. – Sem nenhuma chance.

O inferno que não tinha. No que lhe dizia respeito, estava definitivamente acabado. Aquilo estava acabado ou ela ia acabar com o coração partido. E se terminasse com o coração partido, então, seria simplesmente horrível.

_O animal abaixou-se, rosnando de frustração, dividido entre sua fome e sua certeza de que era preciso ter paciência. Ainda não podia se arriscar a se revelar. O homem não estava pronto para aceitar que o animal ainda estava vivo e espreitava. Que o animal tinha fome e estava se enfurecendo. _

_Mas o animal podia esperar. As correntes das drogas já não o limitavam. Já não dormia o sono do pesadelo onde não havia nenhum acordo. Logo, o homem desejaria, e precisaria, e o animal sabia que então estaria livre. _

Edward passeava pela sala de visitas depois que Bella foi para seu quarto. Podia ver a luz por baixo da porta e sabia que estava pronta para trabalhar. Embora o que uma admirável secretária fazia que tomasse tanto tempo na frente daquele maldito computador, ele não estava certo.

Secretária, a bunda dele que era. Ela não era nenhuma secretária. Exatamente o que ela era ele não sabia, mas ela era mais do que uma simples funcionária burocrática.

Era muito inteligente. Agia e pensava muito rápido. E era muito malditamente "sexy".

Flexionou seus ombros, lutando para relaxar a tensão dilacerante que cortava seu corpo. Era uma sensação incômoda, as aferroadas da consciência que apertaram seus músculos e deixaram sua carne muito sensível.

Ele queria o seu toque.

Lembrava-se da sensação de suas mãos em seu cabelo quando a beijou, arranhando suas costas enquanto aquele quente e baixo lamento saia da boca dela. Queria sentir as mãos dela em seu corpo nu, os lábios dela em sua garganta, em seu pescoço. Queria ela com uma fome que começava a deixá-lo louco.

Ele passeava pela maldita sala de estar como um animal enjaulado, sentindo as paredes de fecharem sobre ele e a liberdade estivesse o aguardasse logo atrás da porta do quarto de Bella. Não era para onde ele poderia correr, onde ele poderia ser livre, na escuridão da noite. Não, a liberdade acenava no outro quarto, em uma cama muito grande para uma mulher pequena, onde possuiria o corpo dela até que gritasse por misericórdia.

Eram esses gritos de prazer que ele precisava ouvir. Louco para ouvir.

Ele parou no meio da sala, percebendo chocado que pequenos rosnados vibraram em seu peito. Predatório, primitivo, som rouco. Sons que Edward não estava completamente confortável em ouvir. Ele rosnava quando ele escolhia, e ele não escolheu deixar o som livre.

Ele agitou a cabeça, lutando para afastar a sensação de desequilíbrio e de um desejo quase esmagador de forçar a porta do quarto de Bella e possuí-la. Curvá-la sobre a cama, desnudar sua linda bunda e simplesmente tomá-la.

Ele agitou a imagem clara da sua cabeça enquanto ele achou-se dando passos determinados, enérgicos para a para a porta. Ele nunca havia, em qualquer momento, feito nada tão irracional. Ele não ia começar agora.

Ela era apenas uma mulher. Havia dezenas de mulheres, Raça e não-Raça, que ele poderia ter com apenas um estalar dos seus dedos. Mulheres que sorririam, suspirariam e gritariam por ele quando possuísse seus deliciosos corpos. Ele não precisava de Bella. Ele somente a queria.

Desejar não era igual a precisar.

Ou assim ele tentou convencer-se quando se aproximou silenciosamente da porta da rua, antes de abri-la e sair para a varanda ampla e sombreada, na escuridão da noite.

Ele inalou vigorosamente, empurrando para longe qualquer exigência primitiva que o fazia ser tão irracional. Verificou sua língua outra vez. Nada, nenhuma glândula inchada. Nenhum líquido de hormônio atormentando sua língua e o enchendo de luxúria. Não que ele esperasse por isso.

Conteve sua decepção. A cada ano que passou muitas raças se acasalaram, e encontraram um sentimento de paz e equilíbrio na liberdade que encontraram. Um equilíbrio que Edward sabia não seria para ele.

Sua companheira tinha morrido há muito tempo. Estava sozinho.

Inclinou-se de encontro a um poste pesado e observou o veludo preto da noite e a floresta que cercam a cabana alugada de Bella e lembrou-se dos anos sombrios antes de ser resgatado pelas Raças guerreiras livres. Não que seu cativeiro tivesse sido tão duro quanto o dos outros. Os cientistas nos laboratórios sul-americanos onde ele foi criado tinham governado com cabeças mais calmas. Houve orientações rigorosas, mas as Raças não foram torturadas só para ver o quanto eles poderiam suportar.

Eles foram treinados desde o nascimento. Eles foram abraçados e acariciados por pouco tempo por suas zeladoras (Ou criadoras, mães que abrigaram no ventre o feto da experiência genética e deram à luz às Raças), mas cada dia das suas vidas, mesmo ainda crianças, receberam lições duras de que eram Raças. Entretanto, para Edward, foi uma vida de isolamento quase completo das outras Raças. Seu treinamento foi mais exato, o seu corpo e a sua mente empurrada mais duramente. E ele esforçou-se por ter sucesso, porque o êxito significava mais tempo com o pequeno grupo com o qual ele convivia aqueles laboratórios. Significava uma chance de ver uma pequena Leoa sorria timidamente para ele e fazia saltar o coração dele.

Quando eles envelheceram mais, eles foram severamente treinados, mas não horrivelmente. E ainda assim Edward não se lembrava de um dia em sua vida quando não sonhou com a liberdade. De correr com o vento no rosto, de provar coisas novas por sua própria escolha. De um dia quando não lhe exigiriam que matasse, mas só em situações de autodefesa.

Ele se lembrou de Tânia. Forte, confiante, a Leoa jovem era cheia de vida e ele a amou. Com toda a paixão de um rapaz e a alma de um guerreiro, ele a tinha a amado.

Ele raramente falou com ela. Nunca a tocou. Ele ainda lembrava o dia que os cientistas acharam o estranho hormônio no sêmen e na saliva dele e a confusão que se armou. Dele assim como de os cientistas. E lembrou-se de quando Tânia morreu.

O animal interior dentro de sua alma nunca esteve longe da superfície, mas quando ele soube da morte dela, ele perdeu o pequeno controle que tinha aprendido a ter. As drogas que eles ministram todos os dias em seu sistema durante anos para conter o animal selvagem foram impotentes contra a inundação de adrenalina animalesca que correu por ele aquele dia.

Ele nem mesmo a tocou, nem mesmo a possuiu. Ele não a tinha beijado. Mas o pensamento da morte dela o deixou muito furioso.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça ao pensar. Parecia impossível que ele estivesse destinado a viver sua vida sozinho, porque uma mulher que ele nunca tocou, jamais possuiu, tinha morrido.

Embora talvez, ele estivesse melhor assim. A pior coisa que uma Raça podia ter era uma fraqueza, um ponto fraco que o desequilibra. Uma companheira, um filho, era o ponto máximo da fraqueza. A perda da família podia matar a alma de um homem, mas também podia destruir completamente o equilíbrio mental de uma Raça. Edward jurou a si mesmo há muito tempo que manteria sob controle sua sanidade mental.

Ele queria Bella. Ele desejava Bella como nunca quis outra mulher em sua vida, mesmo Tânia. Mas não havia a menor chance dela chegar perto de sua alma. Nunca.

**N/B Desculpa demora leitoras eu ando muito ocupada, mas finalmente rolou o beijo entre Bella e Edward uii que beijo *calor***

**Esse dois quando se pegar vai sair até fogo.**

**Continue comentando isso anima eu e a Issa a postar.**

**Bjos**


	7. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Bella acordou com os olhos turvos na manhã seguinte quando abriu a porta de seu quarto e se deparou com uma cena que não esperava, não importa as circunstâncias. Em vez de dormir no quarto disponível, Edward estava encostado na parede ao lado da porta de quarto dela, o olhar sonolento dele segurando seus olhos enquanto ele se aproximava.

O tórax dele estava nu. Gloriosamente, inacreditavelmente, forte, duro e nu. Ele tinha um físico muito bem definido. Todos aqueles músculos poderosos se contraíram e ondularam sob sua pele quando se levantou e fez com que Bella perdesse a pouca sanidade mental que tinha sobrado.

Tudo que ele usava era uma calça fina de algodão e a arma que apanhou no chão ao lado dele. Bom Deus, ela não podia lidar com aquilo.

Ela sentia uma avalanche de respostas sensuais subindo pelo corpo, excitando suas terminações nervosas, ela se forçou a controlar a respiração.

- Onde você dormiu? Ela estremeceu ao som rouco da própria voz.

Edward encarou o chão por um longo momento antes de levantar os olhos para ela mais uma vez.

- Acho que dormi na frente da sua porta. Disse com cansada aceitação, como se ele não acreditasse nisto totalmente.

Bella estremeceu ao pensar longe. Deus! Era muito cedo para isso.

- As camas são confortáveis, ela murmurou, passando por ele e seguindo para a cozinha e à cafeteira que ela tinha preparado na noite anterior

- Sim. Elas são. Sua voz era fria, mas ainda assim ela não conseguiu afastar a sensação que ele ocultava a própria confusão com sonolência.

Ela encheu a cafeteira com água e ligou, em seguida, virou-se para ele.

- Não toque no bule. Não se sirva do café primeiro. A primeira xícara é minha. Entendido?

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, o seu olhar foi rápido do café para ela antes dele concordar cautelosamente. - Tudo bem.

- Bom. Eu vou tomar banho. Preciso voltar para o escritório esta manhã. Ela virou-se e voltou ao seu quarto.

- Por que você precisa voltar ao escritório? Eu pensei que você não estava trabalhando nos fins de semana. Havia suspeita em sua voz. Inferno! A voz dele exasperou seus nervos.

Ela parou na porta.

- Não fale comigo. Não me questione. Nenhum comentário, nada até que eu beba meu café. Estremeceu com o esforço que fez para pensar. – Apenas... Seja invisível ou algo parecido.

Ela foi para o quarto dela e bateu a porta de quarto, ignorando a surpresa na face dele. Ela apenas não pôde controlar o pensamento. Se ele falasse com ela, se exigisse uma resposta dela, não haveria jeito que ela pudesse sequer fingir ser civilizada.

Acordar não era o passatempo favorito dela. Especialmente acordar em lugares estranhos, e ver um homem que ela desejava lamber como um doce gostoso.

Ela era uma madrugadora, mas uma ranzinza. Ela podia rosnar para uma Raça logo assim que acordava de manhã em qualquer dia da semana. E se qualquer um ousasse tocar o café antes dela beber a primeira xícara fresca, então ela poderia ficar radical. Era só provar que já sentia um gosto diferente depois disso, ela jurava que fazia. E se fosse o café dela, ela saberia. A primeira xícara era só dela, ou alguém pagaria por isto.

Certo, ela era uma cadela; ela admitiu prontamente isto. Mas inferno, ela ficou sem sexo por anos, trabalhou muito tempo e aguentava uma quantidade pequena de frustração no trabalho dela. Ela merecia ter alguns caprichos.

Meia hora mais tarde, vestiu uma saia preta em cima dos joelhos e uma blusa de seda branca, Bella prendeu o cabelo num coque frouxo e calçou sapatos de couro que ela usava no escritório - em qualquer escritório que ela estivesse trabalhando no momento, e foi para a cozinha.

O cérebro dela estava funcionando pela metade e contanto que Edward não tivesse desarrumado o café dela, então ela poderia tolerar a ele. Contanto que ele não estivesse dormindo novamente em frente à porta dela.

Isso era um pouco estranho. Não estava de fato correndo em qualquer perigo, especialmente com mais duas Raças de plantão na porta da frente.

Edward estava em pé na cozinha perto da mesa para uma xícara de café quando ela entrou no espaço. Ele estava vestido com o uniforme preto com as insígnias de identificação dos Executores do Gabinete de Governo das Raças, o uniforme era excelente, ficava muito bem nele, seu cabelo estava levemente úmido após o banho.

Ela atrapalhou de propósito a xícara dele, quando viu a mão dele se mover direto para a cafeteira. E se aquilo foi uma risadinha que ouviu nas costas dela, então ela ia acabar dando um chute no traseiro dele.

Voltando com a fumegante xícara cheia, ela se afastou dele e sentou-se à mesa da pequena sala de jantar separada da pequena cozinha.

Enquanto ele não tentasse falar com ela, ela estaria bem.

O primeiro golinho do café escuro, saboroso foi o néctar dos deuses que começou a disparar as células cerebrais dela.

O segundo e o terceiro levaram a lentidão pesada e começou a aliviar a mente dela. Ela conseguiu alcançar com dificuldade o controle remoto e ligou a televisão de última geração fixa na parede de frente para ela para assistir o jornal de notícias da manhã.

Esteve ciente o tempo todo de Edward, quando ele levou a xícara dele à mesa e se sentou ao seu lado, à sua esquerda. Ele se recostou na cadeira e a observou com divertimento silencioso. Ela podia aguentar o seu divertimento silencioso. Contanto que ele permanecesse em silêncio o por um algum tempo.

Finalmente, a primeira infusão de cafeína penetrava em seu sangue e foi para seu cérebro, quando virou para o seu com companheiro silencioso.

- Você esqueceu o bule, informou-o.

A testa marrom dourada levantou. – Eu suponho que deveria ter trazido comigo?

- Bem, se você não estivesse aqui eu teria trazido o bule comigo. Não era o que faria todo o mundo? – Então esta é a sua tarefa.

Os lábios dele se contraíram, mas não comentou nada. Em vez disso ele levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. E Bella apreciou a vista. Aquela calça justa do uniforme preto moldava os músculos do traseiro da Raça era de fato muito bonita. A forma que fez sua mão ansiar tocar e experimentar aqueles músculos duros da bunda dele.

- Você é o cão de manhã, sabia disso? Ele disse quando voltou com o bule.

- Pois bem, pegue a primeira xícara de café antes de mim e você vai mudar de opinião. Eu sou realmente um demônio do inferno. Você é esperto o suficiente para ficar fora do meu caminho.

Ele serviu o café para ela.

- Sem açúcar ou creme? Ele parecia surpreso quanto ela tremeu.

- Deus não. Porque motivo?

Ele grunhiu quando voltou para o seu lugar e se serviu de mais café.

- Você vai ter que fazer outro bule, ela disse se inclinando para frente, pondo o braço em cima da mesa e prestando atenção ao noticiário da manhã. Ela sentiu falta deles na noite anterior.

- Sua?

- Uh-huh. Ela aumentou o som para pegar os índices dos mercados de ações asiáticos antes de alcançar na mesa a pasta de couro e pegou um bloco de anotações, o abriu e fez as anotações. Ela talvez devesse telefonar para seu corretor de investimentos.

Ela o ouviu limpar a garganta, mas ignorou-o. Ele estava dividindo a bebida dela. Um bule era normalmente o bastante para ela.

- Só uma palavra de aviso. Você pode não gostar de meu café, ele disse.

- Três colheres medidas da lata de café e ponha num filtro novo e um bule cheio de água filtrada e ligue a cafeteira. Você não pode estragar tudo. Ela apontou o dedo majestosamente na direção da cozinha. Ficou tão surpresa por ele ter ido obediente para a cozinha, que ficou muito curiosa para saber até onde ela poderia pressioná-lo a fazer o que ela queria.

Sim, com toda certeza ela era uma vadia manipuladora! Mas tinha consciência e resignação com suas poucas fraquezas e aprendeu a conviver com elas.

Ela viu os noticiários financeiros e, em seguida, virou de canal e viu o noticiário do mundo, ela estava consciente de Edward trazendo o bule de café fresco para a mesa. Mantendo os olhos fixos no noticiário, ela empurrou a sua xícara na direção dele, e esperou ele encher sua xícara. E levantou a xícara até os lábios.

O primeiro gole... foi horrível.

Os olhos dela arregalaram de espanto, encarando fixo a xícara, e depois para Edward.

- Você fez isso de propósito, ela o acusou espantada. - Por que você fez isso?

Uma careta enrugou a testa dele quando pôs o bule sobre a mesa e olhou zangado para ela.

- Fazer café bom exige uma habilidade especial, porra, ele rosnou para ela. - Eu não tenho essa habilidade Agora viva com isso.

Viver com isso? Ela abriu a boca para recusar. Antes que as palavras pudessem deixar seus lábios, ele abaixou seu rosto em cima do dela. Sim, muito perto do rosto dela.

Apoiando os braços na mesa e os olhos marrons ardendo de raiva.

- Eu disse viva com isto. O rosnado estrondoso de raiva não era fingido. Edward, ela achava, não gostava de jogos de intimidação.

Bella limpou a garganta nervosamente. - Você podia ter me avisado.

Ele se sentou lentamente. - Eu tenho certeza que fiz isso. Mas sua atitude de 'Demônio de Inferno' escolheu me ignorar. Agora, se quiser ir ao Santuário, quando terminar seu maldito café, nós podemos chegar a tempo para o café da manhã completo que servem lá.

Um café da manhã completo! Ela o encarou de olhos arregalados. Tá bom era esse o problema dele. Os homens ficavam irritados quando tinham fome.

- Lá no escritório do Emmett sempre tinha bolo.

O olhar que ele deu a ela foi mal-humorado. Com certeza. Talvez sem bolo. Claro que isso não significava que ela beberia o resto daquele café. Mas ela soube apenas que em alguns assuntos não estaria a ponto de ser intimidada.

_Ele podia cheirá-la. O cheiro de sua excitação, o cheiro de sua alma. O cheiro chamava ao animal, causando dor nele, fazendo-o sofrer. Ele a queria. Ele queria segurá-la, tocá-la, marcá-la antes que fosse afastada para longe dele, antes que qualquer coisa ou alguém pudesse afastá-la do seu abraço e tomá-la dele para sempre. _

_Mas ele esperou. A espera estava matando-o. Ele tinha esperado por um tempo tão longo, tinha se forçado a ter paciência durante tantos anos. Só um pouco mais de tempo. Ele não podia pressionar demais o homem ou consciência faria com que o homem se contivesse mais uma vez. _

_Não seria contido. Enquanto o homem dormia, o animal acordou. Ele caminhou pela mente do homem, e então destruiu todas as algemas enferrujadas que permaneceram e que foram presas no homem. E protegeu a mulher. Sua mulher. _

_Em breve, o homem não teria escolha a não ser deixá-lo livre. Doce, preciosa liberdade. _

Inferno! Como ele acabou dormindo ao lado da porta de Bella em vez do quarto de hóspede que ela tinha mostrado? Edward não conseguia entender como acordou lá, sabendo que ele foi dormir em outro lugar. Inferno, ele andou durante seu sono. Não era impossível para uma Raça andar durante o sono? Alguma lei não escrita, ou algo parecido? Tinha que ter.

No entanto, essa era a única explicação. Não importa que a explicação fosse horrível. O fato era, quando ele acordou, era onde estava sentado, ao lado da porta dela. E ele sentia como se não tivesse dormido um piscar os olhos. Sentia-se cansado, deixando-o frustrado e destruindo com o resto de seu controle. Edward orgulhava-se sempre de seu controle.

Mas quando esteve no escritório de Bella que tinha insistido em voltar várias horas mais tarde, ele encontrou-se com mais frequência com o nariz franzido, achando o perfume dela ainda mais tentador.

Ele verificou sua língua novamente. Ele não podia parar de fazer isso ultimamente. Não havia nenhuma sensibilidade na língua, nenhuma inchação das glândulas, nenhum dos sinais do calor de acasalamento, exceto o fato de sua incapacidade de pensar em qualquer outra coisa senão em foder ela.

- Você não tem que ficar aqui olhando de modo ameaçador para mim a manhã inteira, ela informou-o enquanto matinha seu olhar no arquivo tinha aberto diante dela. - Sou perfeitamente capaz de trabalhar sozinha, você sabe.

- Eu acho que sim. Ele não iria a nenhum lugar sem ela.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele sem levantar a cabeça, sua expressão agora menos amigável. - Se você não parar de me olhar irritado, Edward eu te chutarei para fora.

- Você pode tentar. Na verdade ele adoraria se ela tentasse. Estava morrendo para encontrar uma desculpa para por as mãos nela.

Ela respirou profundamente muito exasperada antes de voltar sua atenção ao arquivo que analisava detalhadamente. Estava muito atenta naqueles papéis. Podia literalmente sentir o funcionamento de sua mente enquanto lia, sentiu que ela procurava por alguma coisa.

Um olhar severo franziu sua testa e seus dedos esfregaram a ponta de uma página. Como se estivesse trabalhando com um enigma, afagando o papel na tentativa de persuadi-lo em dar-lhe os segredos ela precisava.

Edward olhou de relance para baixo para o papel, vendo um dos relatórios novos que foram enviados à Agência em Washington na semana anterior, relativo a uma tentativa de invadir o equipamento de comunicações no mês anterior. Era bastante direto e detalhado.

O hacker tinha conseguido se infiltrar no satélite que o Governo das Raças usa. Os peritos das comunicações do Santuário rastrearam a conexão até a Alemanha quando então o hacker terminou a conexão e desapareceu.

- Isto nunca aconteceria com um satélite da Cullen, ela suspirou enquanto correia os dedos sobre as primeiras linhas do relatório. – Você pensaria que seu governo teria alguns protocolos que funcionam realmente.

Sua voz era depreciativa.

- O satélite é de uma geração mais antiga. Nós nunca tivemos problemas até que o hacker conseguiu passar a primeira defesa entrando com a senha correta de passagem na primeira tentativa.

Ela agitou sua cabeça lentamente. - Que não devia ter sido possível a menos que alguém tenha lhe dado a senha.

Ela continuou a olhar fixamente o papel enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior pensativamente.

- O código de entrada muda diariamente, ela murmurou.

Seu dedo correu sobre outra linha de palavras impressas.

- Estranho, disse agitando a cabeça e virar para a página seguinte. – Vocês precisam de um programa mais avançado.

- Precisam do financiamento para pagar por isto.

Ele viu o olhar dela quando levantou a cabeça lentamente dos arquivos, sua era expressão pensativa quanto ela o olhou.

- Vocês precisam atualizar seus sistemas o mais rápido possível, ela salientou. - Vocês têm milhões de dólares de equipamento da Cullen que sequer nem está no mercado ainda. Isso faz com que seja um risco de segurança. Portanto, um risco financeiro à companhia Cullen. A menos que tenha algo nestes arquivos para me convencer do contrário, aí então eu não poderia de consciência limpa sugerir a suspensão do apoio financeiro, Edward.

Eleazar ia amar ouvir isso.

- Continue procurando, então, Grunhiu. - Fomos capazes de contrariar a cada tentativa de invasão de nossos arquivos. Pegaremos todos em breve.

- Faz um ano que os hackers começaram as tentativas de invasão, ela recordou. - Até agora, vocês já perderam vários agentes, devido ao vazamento de informações, e a segurança foi violada nos limites do perímetro do Santuário, pelo menos mensalmente. A taxa de sucesso na execução desses atentados é preocupante. Estou pensando na possibilidade de vocês terem um espião operando dentro do Santuário.

- Não é possível. Será que era?

Inferno, ele esteve investigando isto por mais de seis meses. Não havia nenhum modo das informações vazarem para além dos limites do Santuário, porém seus inimigos encontraram uma maneira do lado de dentro de algum jeito. E as informações estavam saindo.

- Qualquer coisa é possível, ela murmurou antes de voltar sua atenção ao arquivo por um longo momento.

Ela analisava com toda a concentração de sua mente. Ele podia sentir sua mente funcionando tão aceleradamente que ele não soube descrever o sentimento que de repente se moveu no interior dele.

A pele dele se arrepiou com aquele sentimento, seus músculos ficaram tensos enquanto o sentimento invadia todo o seu corpo. Os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram, formigando seu pescoço, um sentimento que o incomodou muito.

Edward não estava acostumado aos sinais de consciência primitiva felina que foram concedidos pela natureza às outras Raças. As drogas que os cientistas lhe deram por muitos anos antes te seu resgate, detiveram e contiveram a sua genética animal, até que exterminaram completamente não só as respostas instintivas de sua genética de leão, mas também a intensidade selvagem, incontrolável que ele possuía.

Mas agora, enquanto ele observava a concentração de Bella analisando com tanta atenção os arquivos do Santuário, os pelos da nuca dele pareciam se arrepiar num aviso.

- Você acha que vai encontrar um espião nesses arquivos? A suspeita ecoou pesadamente na voz dele.

Ela ergueu os olhos, a expressão depreciativa, novamente.

- Esse não é o meu trabalho, ela informou. - Meu trabalho é determinar se vocês têm controle total da situação, para então permitir que vocês tenham acesso a todos os caríssimos e modernos equipamentos de última geração tecnológica que as Indústrias Cullen fabricam e enviam graciosamente em primeiríssima mão para o Governo das Raças, equipamentos que até mesmo não foram para a linha de produção em escala em nível de mercado mundial. Isto quer dizer que esses equipamentos não estarão à venda nas lojas por pelo menos três anos. As informações desses equipamentos são muito importantes para as Indústrias Cullen. Não se engane Edward. Eu não estou aqui para fazer o seu trabalho para você.

Ela fechou com força o arquivo em suas mãos, seus olhos brilharam com uma ponta de raiva enquanto se levantava e voltou à mesa de arquivo. Devolveu o arquivo para a pilha, antes de se debruçar sobre outro.

Ela inclinou-se.

A saia apertou sobre seu traseiro bem desenhado.

Cheios, globos carnudos lindos que encheram os olhos dele.

Seus punhos se apertaram com força, como um animal possuído, como se uma súbita neblina de fome primitiva o envolvesse.

Ele tinha que tê-la.

Num minuto ela procurava o arquivo que se lembrava de ter visto no dia anterior, no minuto seguinte havia uma vara de ferro pressionando a fenda do seu traseiro através de sua saia e da calça de Edward. Os olhos arregalados dela voaram para os braços fortes que se transformaram em verdadeiras barras de ferro que a prenderam numa armadilha nos lados, pesados braços musculosos, com mãos fixadas que agarravam cada lado da escrivaninha, enquanto rosnava baixo em seu pescoço.

Oh inferno! Isto não era bom. Ela sentia vontade de se virar para ele, balançar seus quadris contra o seu pau duro e sentir a pulsação de sua fome feroz.

- As câmeras, ela repentinamente conseguiu respirar, lembrando-se da pequena peça eletrônica no canto da sala atrás deles.

- Eles não podem ver nada, ele resmungou em sua orelha. -Puxe sua saia para cima, para mim.

- Não vou fazer isso, ela resmungou escandalizada. - Não estou de acordo com isso.

- Faça isso ou eu faço. E se eu te tocar, não posso deixar você ir embora até que eu entre todo dentro dessa sua pequenina concha quente que eu sinto o cheiro. Agora puxe a porra da saia para cima.

Bella estremeceu. Encurvada sobre a mesa como ela estava, com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, estava em uma das posições as mais vulneráveis que uma mulher podia estar. E ele queria piorar a situação para ela?

- Ed. ..

- Agora. Sua respiração estava difícil no seu ouvido, luxúria ecoando na necessidade imperiosa em suas palavras.

Bella combateu o calafrio que correu por sua espinha e o impulso incontrolável de fazer como ele ordenou.

- Edward ...

- Faça-me fazer isso e está tudo acabado, ele rosnou com os dentes afiados em seu ouvido. – Eu vou te foder, Bella. Aqui e agora. Se eu te tocar com as minhas mãos, nós dois estaremos nos fodendo nessa mesa, e não me importo com quem estiver vendo.

Oh Deus.

Ela se deitou contra a mesa, sentindo-o se mover quando ela desceu as mãos para os lados da saia.

Ela estava fazendo isto de fato? Ela subiu lentamente a saia para cima das pernas, descobrindo as coxas e as curvas nuas do traseiro dela. E sua bunda estava nua. A calcinha que usava era muito pequena para cobrir os globos arredondados do traseiro carnudo e empinados.

Enquanto fazia isto, ela sentia a excitação crescendo, florescendo. A vagina estava se umedecendo, preparando-se para ele, ansiando por ele.

- Porra, você tem um perfume tão doce. O sussurro brusco a fez trincar os dentes quando a saia parou nas coxas. - Como o amanhecer. Eu adoro o amanhecer, Bella.

Bella arquejou em resposta, ansiosamente puxando mais a saia agora. Ele estava com ao pau tão duro e tão quente como o ferro recém-forjado no fogo, queimava a ela através do tecido das calças do seu uniforme preto, oh Deus, agora ele estava se remexendo, esfregando a vara dura contra ela.

Ela estava tão molhada que podia sentir sua calcinha úmida.

- Sim, sussurrou ele de repente com os lábios no pescoço dela. -Sim. Deixe-me sentir a sua bunda com meu pau, querida. Eu adoro o seu traseiro. Tão gostosa. É tão bom.

A saia dela foi afastada do traseiro, enrolada para cima dos quadris enquanto ele apertava os quadris dele contra sua bunda enquanto ela apoiava seus braços sobre a mesa. Ele ondulou contra ela, sob as calças dele, ela sentia a palpitação da sua pica.

- Eu quero ver você. Seus dentes roçavam o pescoço dela. -Quero ver seus seios nus, os seus mamilos duros por mim. Deixe-me ver eles.

- A câmera, ela ofegou.

- Ninguém pode ver você. Liberte seus lindos seios para mim. Faça isto. O resmungo duro, primitivo na voz dele fez Bella tremer de luxúria. Ela nunca esteve tão excitada em toda sua vida. Era tão excitante com a ameaça da câmera de vídeo que os assistia.

Então a mão dela abriu os botões enquanto um gemido deixava os lábios dela.

- Sim. É isso aí, querida, ele gemeu, seu cabelo longo caindo em cima do ombro dela enquanto ele a olhava desabotoar a blusa. –Sim, mostre esses lindos seios para mim. Eles estão inchados, Bella? Eles doem ansiando por minha boca?

Eles doíam, eles estavam tão inchados, os mamilos dela raspando contra o bojo do sutiã quando eles endureceram e incharam.

Ela desabotoou os botões da blusa até que finalmente conseguiu libertá-los.

- Puxe a camisa de sua saia, ele comandou com a voz severa e áspera e enviando tremores de excitação pelo corpo dela. – Faça! Rápido!

Ela puxou a blusa, mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto desabotoava.

- Tire o sutiã. Sua respiração estava forte, difícil, pequenos golpes de ar soprando no pescoço dela. - Deixe-me ver seus peitos, querida. Eu quero olhar. Deixa-me ver e eu vou esperar para provar eles. Eu prometo. Dá-me isso. Doce Deus, só um pouco, Bella.

Ela não podia acreditar nisso. Era tão erótico que ela estava derretendo. Sua voz em seu ouvido, comandando ela, e ela o obedecendo. Seus dedos foram para o colchete, soltando lentamente sentindo arrepios de excitação por seu corpo.

Quando soltou o sutiã, ela tirou os bojos e expôs os pesados seios, o sentiu apertar o pau duro com força contra sua bunda.

- Que bonito, ele respirou.

Bella olhou suas curvas maduras. Seus seios eram grandes, mas agora estavam muito inchados pela excitação e seus mamilos duros e eretos como soldados em guarda. Eles queimavam desesperados para serem tocados. Para serem tomados.

- Toque neles. Deixe-me vê-la tocar em seus mamilos.

- Não. Ela respondeu chocada.

Um segundo depois os dentes dele roçaram no pescoço dela, enviando um arrepio de prazer que pulsou fortemente em seu atormentado clitóris.

- Faça. Sua voz mudou, tornando-se mais profunda, mais sombria. - Faça isso ou eu vou fazer. E se eu te tocar com minha mão, não haverá mais volta, eu não vou conseguir parar. Não Bella, não vou parar antes de ver meu pau estar enterrado tão fundo dentro de você que nunca mais você ficará livre de mim.

A câmera. Oh Deus, ela tinha de lembrar-se da câmera. Ela tinha de lembrar o juramento que fez a si mesma de não deixá-lo possuí-la, para não se apaixonar por ele. Se ele a tomasse, ele tinha razão, ela nunca mais estaria livre. Não haveria nenhum modo de esconder seus sentimentos dele.

- Edward, ela sussurrou nervosamente. - Isso é muito perigoso.

- Agora. A voz dura a forçou a agir.

Subiu a mão, e o seu polegar e o indicador pressionou o mamilo com esmagada sensualidade.

- Meu Deus! Porra! Sim. Mostre-me o que quero, Bella. Mostre-me como te fazer gozar quando eu de tocar com a minha boca.

Ela rodou a carne dura dos mamilos, e gemeu em êxtase quando os quadris dele apertaram o seu pau contra sua bunda a forçando a roçar o clitóris contra a beirada da mesa. Ela tremeu, estremeceu e apertou mais excitada, com os dedos tocando o mamilo dela.

- Seus mamilos estão se avermelhando, ele sussurrou. - Eu posso ver a linda cor rosada, querida. Exatamente como se estivessem em minha boca. Minha língua. Meus dentes.

Bella se empurrou contra ele ao pensamento dos dentes dele raspando em cima dos mamilos excitados. Oh, ela queria isso. Ela queria isto tão desesperadamente que estava em chamas.

Os quadris dela pinotearam contra a mesa, esfregando o clitóris com mais força contra a fricção enquanto outro gemido saia dos lábios dela.

A câmera de vídeo. Se lembre da câmera de vídeo.

- Eu vou foder você, Bella. Eu vou rasgar essa calcinha fora seu corpo e empurrar profundamente todo comprimento do meu pau de uma só vez até o fundo dessa sua buceta deliciosa e molhada. Eu quero te ouvir gritar gozando, cheia de prazer. Eu quero gozar como louco quando eu te foder duro e tão rápido que você não vai poder lutar contra mim. Que tudo que você poderá fazer será me aceitar todo dentro do seu corpo e gozar.

O resmungo primitivo e selvagem enviou um arrepio de medo e desejo por ela. Ela podia senti-lo por baixo das calças dele, ele estava tão grosso e comprido, e ela soube que gritaria quando ele a penetrasse. Gritaria mas depois imploraria por mais porque sabia que adoraria sentir seu pau enorme fodendo ela.

Ela apertou o mamilo, sentindo as sensações crescendo no clitóris, sabendo que o orgasmo dela estava se aproximando em um segundo. Ela doía por isto. Tinha fome por isto. Se ela não tivesse isto...

Um trovão retumbou no ouvido dela, e não fez sentido nenhum a princípio. Ela sentiu o puxão de Edward atrás dela, ouviu o rosnado feroz.

- Não Porra!

Então ela percebeu exatamente o que era.

A voz da Dra. Morrey chamou do lado de fora da porta. - Edward, eu preciso de você em meu escritório quando você tiver tempo, por favor. Lawe pode cuidar da Srta. Swan. Você está aí dentro?

- Oh. Meu. Deus. Oh Deus. Deixe-me ir, ela gemeu afobada enquanto o empurrava.

Seus dedos prenderam o sutiã rapidamente, o ouviu xingar revoltado em suas costas. Voltar à realidade nunca foi tão difícil como agora. Ela sentia o medo frenético correr forte por suas veias em vez da volúpia de segundos atrás.

- Edward, você está aí? A maçaneta girou. Inferno, quando ele tinha trancado a porta?

- Só um minuto, Carmem, ele rosnou.

Bella sentiu o rubor queimar seu rosto e descer por seu corpo, o som da voz dele. Não havia como ignorar a luxúria, a fome, na voz dele. Inferno, a boa médica provavelmente esteve assistindo a cada segundo da quente preliminar nas câmeras. Merda. Isto não era bom. Era horrível e vergonhoso.

Ela finalmente conseguiu arrumar sua roupa e por a blusa para dentro da saia, mantendo-se de costas para Edward.

- Beautiful.

Merda. Ela sentiu sua aproximação. O calor do seu corpo envolvendo-a, infundindo-lhe excitação, tornando a molhar os olhos dela com emoção, com o desejo do seu toque.

- Vá. Ela indicou a porta, sua mão suspensa tentando impedir a aproximação dele. – Veja o que ela quer. Maldição. Deixe-me sozinha, Ed. Apenas vá merda.

Segundos depois ela ouviu a porta se fechando, ele fez exatamente como pediu.

Ele partiu.

_Exames. Sangue. Saliva. Sêmen. _

_O animal recuou com cuidado para sua caverna mental, contendo o desejo de rugir furiosamente por ter sido puxado tão bruscamente do prazer que desfrutava com a mulher. _

_Passou tantos anos tão sozinho, enquanto dormia aquilo não doía tanto e nem o calor também não machucava. Agora o calor estava aqui, pressionando o homem para amar em vez de negar levando toda a consciência do animal._

_Deveria se mover cuidadosamente, abrir as camadas da fome do homem uma de cada vez aos pouquinhos para evitar a suspeita. Mas não teve cuidado o suficiente. Deveria ter sabido que a situação era muito perigosa, mas o homem estava enfraquecido com o desejo. Ele sofria e tinha fome pelo que era somente dele e o animal poderia sair livre, pensando que sua fuga pudesse ficar escondida dentro das sombras da luxúria do homem. _

_Se não tivesse nenhum cuidado, o animal sabia que seria revelado. Não podia se arriscar a exposição. Eles poderiam fazê-lo dormir novamente e não era forte o bastante de sobreviver um segundo ciclo de prisão nas horríveis correntes que o prenderiam em um sono cheio de sofrimento e pesadelos. _

_Tinha que se esconder muito bem. Apenas por um pouco mais de tempo, ele tinha que ficar escondido e muito quieto. Pelo menos até que nenhum olho o observasse e nenhuma cientista tirasse as odiadas amostras de exame para achá-lo. Até que estivesse sozinho com o doce cheiro macio de sua companheira._

* * *

**_N/B Eu adoro ler os comentários e continue comentam, por favor, nós incentiva a postar mais._**

**_Bella e uma megera de manhã rsrs eu adorei forma que ela mandou no Edward *poderosa*_**

**_Edward não aguentou e agarrou a Bella de jeito uhuu finalmente, mas sempre tem um que empata foda *irritada*_**

**_Meninas tenho um proposta se tiver 75 ou 80 comentários eu posto mais um capítulo sexta-feira._**

**_Bjos Camila_**


	8. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

- Está tudo bem, doutora? Edward abaixou por suas costas, a camisa preta do uniforme de Executor da Força de Segurança das Raças, deslizando-a por sua cabeça e olhando para a doutora Carmem Denali que armazenava outro tubo de ensaio de seu sangue em sua pequena coleção de sangue.

Apelidaram a ela de O Vampiro do Santuário. Todas as vezes que uma raça estava por perto com algum sintoma, lá estava ela com sua pequena maleta de coletas olhando para eles fixamente com aqueles olhos marrons de filhote de cachorro. Uma fêmea felina não devia ter olhos de filhote de lobo, mas essa fêmea felina tinha.

Emocional demais, Edward sempre pensou. Ela estava como uma louca tentando achar respostas para todas as anomalias que apareciam nas Raças desde que foram libertadas do cativeiro dos laboratórios.

Ela foi uma aluna nota dez dos cientistas do Conselho, ela era um gênio em um nível que nunca foi atingido dentro do Conselho de Genética. Com seu resgate dos laboratórios ela voltou sua luta para achar um modo de aprender os segredos de seus próprios corpos deles.

- Ei, doutora, você não respondeu. Ele arrumou a camisa por dentro da calça do uniforme, olhando cuidadosamente para ela agora.

- O que disse você? Ela se voltou para ele, o olhar ligeiramente distante quando focalizou nele.

Ele conteve o sorriso. Ele gostava da Carmem.

- Eu perguntei, está tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. Ela assentiu, se voltando aos frascos, os armazenando os no aparelho de análise.

- Então, por que mais exames? Você acabou de fazer esta coisa toda na semana passada. - Ele se levantou, olhando-a cuidadosamente enquanto colocava seus coldres em seu corpo. Eles eram uma parte dele agora, ele se sentia nu sem eles.

- Você sabe como é. Ela disse. - Já está há três meses em estreito contato com uma mulher. Gosto de acompanhar de perto seus exames neste caso. Por via das dúvidas.

Por via das dúvidas. Ele expirou pesadamente, silenciosamente.

- Ela não é minha companheira. Ele rosnou a palavra, porque pela primeira vez desde que soube que o calor de acasalamento que ele tinha desapareceu não havia nenhuma chance disto afetá-lo.

- Na verdade eu nunca acreditei que você realmente se acasalou Ed, ela o lembrou. - Minha experiência com isto diz que é preciso mais do que desejar ou gostar de alguém profundamente. Ela se voltou para ele, compassiva. - Você sentiu alguma mudança desde que a Srta. Swan chegou aqui?

Ela foi até ele, a mão nua dela, sem luvas que usava normalmente, pressionou o pulso dele para conferir a pulsação.

Então ela esfregou o braço dele, quase como um gesto reconfortante, antes de bater suavemente como faria com uma criança.

Nesse ponto, ele a olhou com suspeita.

- Eu ganho também uma chupeta também? Ele perguntou cautelosamente.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Ed, que ela lhe lembrou. Sentindo qualquer coisa incomum?

- Bem, doutora, não há nenhum aumentando das glândulas debaixo de minha língua, mas você conferiu isso, então sabe isso. Nenhum gosto estranho em minha boca e nem aquele latejamento em minha língua está excessivamente dolorida, ele informou com uma extremidade de desgosto. - Há qualquer outra coisa que eu deveria estar atento procurando?

Os lábios dela se contraíram. - Você tem os sintomas abaixo, eu vejo.

- Bem difícil não estar com a maldita epidemia que parece estar acontecendo, bufou ele. - Lawe e Rule estão constantemente em cima disto. Eu penso que eles gostam de suas vidas livres e despreocupadas.

- E você não gosta? Ela se apoiou contra a mesa, enquanto o olhava cuidadosamente.

- Você é psiquiatra agora, doutora? Ele sorriu para ela. -Venha, guarde seu jaleco de doutora. Diga para mim o que você realmente quer saber e nós trabalharemos nisso.

- Ela assentiu a isso, um riso claro deixando sua garganta. - Você me pegou Ed. Você está atraído pela Srta. Swan, Ed?

- Ela é uma mulher. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Eu sou um homem e eu não sou acasalado. E Eleazar me ordenou a ficar vinte e quatro horas por dia tomando conta dela. O que você acha?

Ela acenou com a cabeça a isso, mas algo brilhou nos olhos dela que o fez franzir a testa e olhar com desconfiança para ela.

- Tem alguma coisa errada nisso tudo, Carmem? Algo que eu não sei?

- Confie em mim, Ed, se algo estivesse errado, Eleazar seria o primeiro, a saber, e você seria o segundo. Cadeia de comando. Ela rolou os olhos. - Se você quiser saber de algo em primeira mão, você terá que conversar com ele.

- Então ponhamos isto de outro modo, ele rosnou se cansando do sentimento que havia um jogo muito sutil que estavam jogando neste assunto. – O que te leva a suspeitar que seja possível eu acasalar com a Srta. Swan quando nenhum dos sintomas está nos exames e nem em mim?

Ela suspirou a isso. - Honestamente, não há nenhuma suspeita. Como disse você, com todos os acasalamentos recentemente, e o fato de que eu procurava há anos indícios de sinais no caso de Kane e Sherra, apenas estou sendo cuidadosa. E uma palavra de advertência a você – as câmeras na sala de controle me mostraram que você estava agindo de forma incomum com respeito à secretária na sala de arquivos, é meu trabalho verificar o hormônio de acasalamento.

Edward acautelou-se a isso. - Incomum como?

- Eu deveria informar a você que, só porque eles não podem ver o que você está fazendo exatamente não significar eles não estão refletindo sobre o que viram sobre isto. Ela fez careta. - Eu recebi a chamada logo antes vir até você. Eles tiveram medo. Ela inalou lentamente. - Eles pensaram que talvez você estivesse fazendo algo que a Srta. Swan pode não ter concordado em fazer.

As narinas de Edward tremeram de raiva enquanto lutava para controlar a pura fúria masculina. - Eles pensaram que eu estava estuprando ela?

- Há uma linha tênue, Ed, disse. - Pensaram apenas que pode haver um problema. Eu verifiquei isto e agora levarei o sangue que exigiram e amostras de sêmen e as amostras hormonais. Eu o informarei o que eu encontrar nos exames.

- Não há nenhuma linha tênue, ele rangeu para fora. – Droga! Não significa não, Carmem. Ele conteve com força a raiva violenta que o comia por dentro. Podia senti-la crescendo, jorrando em sua cabeça até que uma onda vermelha corou no canto de seus olhos.

- Como eu disse, era apenas uma sugestão. Seu olhar brilhou de raiva ao ver a agulha perfurar suas veias retirar sangue e novamente transferir para o frasco.

Furor correu por ele. Os olhos dele levantaram, e ele estava totalmente consciente do rosnado que retumbou de sua garganta e Carmem parou olhando-o com surpresa.

- Esqueci-me da última mostra de sangue que preciso. Ela retirou a agulha de seu braço de forma eficiente e passou para o tubo de exames a partir da agulha.

Ele apertou os punhos, o desejo de empurrar puxar seu braço quase o esmagando. Ele precisava do sangue de volta. Ele não podia arriscar... Ele estendeu a mão para alcançar o tubo, segurou o pulso dela depressa e ela encarou-o chocada.

- Edward.

- Você não precisa deste sangue. Ele sentia como se estivesse olhando de longe, com os olhos de outra pessoa, sentindo a raiva de outra pessoa. Ele não podia permitir que pegasse aquele sangue.

Mas ele não tinha nenhuma razão para isto. Nenhuma razão para a raiva, nenhuma razão para não confiar nela, exceto o fato de que alguma coisa o avisava que não podia confiar em ninguém. E por isso ele se sentia meio confuso.

Ele soltou as mãos dela devagar, olhando para o frasco de sangue em seu punho. - Você está mentindo para mim, Carmem, afirmou, observando-a de perto, inalou profundamente. Ele sabia que nunca cheirava emoções como as outras raças, por vezes, mas ele agora ele jurava que podia sentir o cheiro do engano, da mentira.

Ela engoliu em seco. - Você não está agindo sozinho, Edward, ela sussurrou. - Você está certo que não há nada errado?

- E você está? Ele tinha que ficar longe dela, cada palavra que saia de seus lábios era um rugido. Ocupou a mão dele fora. - Dê-me o frasco.

- Eu não posso fazer os exames sem ele. Ela empalideceu? Era medo que estava cintilando em seus olhos?

- Você tem bastante. Faça com o que tem.

Enquanto falava, a porta do laboratório abriu e Kane, chefe da Segurança do Santuário e Jasper Lyons o Líder das Raças Felinas entraram na sala.

Edward olhou para cima e viu a câmera de vídeo. Como nos laboratórios do Conselho. Sempre tinha alguém observando. Como poderia ter esquecido aquilo? Sempre a suspeita, sempre olhos seguindo em toda parte e prevendo cada passo.

Girou de volta a Carmem. - Eu pedi direito, lembrou-a.

- Ed, o que está acontecendo aqui? A voz de Kane questionou, mas Edward poderia sentir seu líder de grupo o observando atentamente, seguindo pista, cheirando o perigo na sala.

- Ele não gosta de dar sangue de repente, Carmem disse nervosa, afastando-se de Edward.

Ed não a tocou desta vez quando ele deu um passo na frente dela.

- Tenha certeza de que você adquiriu tudo que precisa naquele frasco de sangue, Dra. Denali, ele disse suavemente. - Porque você não vai conseguir mais nenhum.

- Vocês foram ordenados...

O rosnado dele pegou a todos de surpresa. Estrondeou poderosamente, feroz e ameaçador no tórax dele.

- Eu não sou o gigolô de Eleazar ou uma marionete dele. Diga-lhe que se foda se é isso que ele pensa. Ele deu um olhar raivoso aos outros dois homens.

Kane o olhava angustiadamente; a expressão de Jasper estava pensativa. Edward teve o bastante. Ele passou pelos dois e abriu a porta e saiu, se movendo pelo corredor estreito como os do laboratório do Conselho. As câmeras de vídeo o seguiram; ele podia os sentir agora como ele nunca sentiu antes. Como uma marca contra as costas dele, queimando na carne dele e enviando uma onda de raiva que correu por ele.

Ele foi ao primeiro andar, virou abaixo o corredor e voltou ao escritório de Bella onde ela ergueu a cabeça surpresa.

- Ed? Ela perguntou cautelosamente quando ele foi até o canto da sala, ergueu o braço e arrancou a câmera de vídeo da parede, antes de se virar para ela.

Bella o encarou chocada. Estavam muito brilhantes os olhos dele, com uma cor âmbar dourado perfeito, com faíscas azuis minúsculas. Ela jurava que brilharam como as estrelas azuis contra um puro fundo de ouro.

Tão grande como ele era, ele pareceu maior de repente, os músculos mais duros, os ombros mais largos. Os dedos dele apertaram ao redor da câmera.

- Eu estava te estuprando? Ele rosnou para ela, os caninos dele flamejando e algo mais que raiva que queimava nos olhos dele.

- Com licença? Ela se levantou lentamente da escrivaninha.

- Eu estava te estuprando? A câmera voou da mão dele para bater na parede em frente a ela e então ela entendeu. Não era só raiva, era traição. Algo na voz dele, na expressão dele, mostrava isto.

- Você não estava me estuprando. Ela negou lentamente com a cabeça.

Ele chegou mais perto da escrivaninha, a encarando, comendo ela com os olhos. Ela quase sentia seu olhar acariciando o rosto dela.

- Você fica assustada comigo. Ele rosnou. – É por isso que você está dizendo isso? Você tem medo de mim, Bella? Ele zombou de repente. - É por isso que você está relutante em aceitar o meu toque, sentir prazer comigo? É porque seria como ser fodida por um animal selvagem?

- Deixe-me ouvir isso de novo de seus lábios e eu vou te mostrar um animal selvagem, ela retrucou atrevida, com as mãos no quadril olhando com raiva para ele. - Você pode estar enfurecido, Edward Masen, mas isso não é razão para tomar o nome de Deus em vão. Acalme-se ou saia.

Bella voltou a se sentar à poltrona da escrivaninha, embora seu estômago pulasse nervosamente. Ele estava quase enfurecido, furioso por causa de alguma coisa séria. Aquela raiva, aquele olhar duro, solitário nos olhos dele fez algo a ela que não devia. Ele a fez sentir a dor dele, e a pior coisa que podia acontecer era ela sentir o suficiente para suspirar de dor por ele.

- Responda-me. As suas mãos bateram com um soco curto, mas forte, um som abafado na mesa de madeira. - É por isso que você está mostrando relutância em me aceitar em sua cama? Você tem medo de mim?

Ela levantou seus olhos, fixando os olhos nele. - A única coisa que estou com medo é onde você está menos preocupado. Ela afirmou claramente. – Que é não permitir que você nunca mais faça café novamente. Fora isto, não, de jeito nenhum você me amedronta ou assusta. Mas neste momento, você está começando a me deixar muito zangada.

Ele acendeu nela o desejo de tocá-lo. Ela teve que se conter de erguer a mão e tocar o queixo tenso dele. Quem ousou sugerir que ele pudesse forçar ela a fazer qualquer coisa?

Ele ficou de pé, se apoiando na escrivaninha, o cabelo longo moldando suas feições agora tão selvagens, que ela deveria estar apavorada. E não morrendo de vontade de tocar ele.

Então a porta de escritório foi aberta, batendo com força contra a parede enquanto ela via o queixo de Edward se apertar com fúria, viu também como os olhos dele se acenderam mais luminosos. Ele permaneceu imóvel e muito silencioso, olhando fixo para ela enquanto ela olhava por trás dele e viu Jasper Lyons e Kane Tyler na porta dela.

- Eu posso ajudar os senhores em alguma coisa? ela perguntou educadamente.

O olhar de Jasper foi para a câmera de segurança que estava no chão da sala.

- O que aconteceu à câmera de vigilância? Ele perguntou. A expressão dele era dura, os olhos apertados e perigosos e ele parecia muito poderoso para um homem que esteve quase morto há dois meses.

Bella se levantou. Eu não aprecio tagarelice, ela afirmou enquanto juntava os documentos da sua escrivaninha e se movia em torno dele, consciente da aproximação de Edward, que deslizou para perto dela como proteção, pondo-se entre ela e os outros dois homens. – Eu sei que o que aconteceu antes pode não ter sido politicamente correto em tal colocação, mas vim ao Santuário com a garantia de que teria uma segurança bem informal. Ela virou e apoiou-se contra a mesa dos arquivos que ela usava sempre. - Pedi que o Edward a desligasse. Ela viu a câmera e sorriu. – Acho que ele atendeu ao meu pedido ao pé da letra.

- Eu arranquei a porra da câmera da parede antes de ela pudesse dizer uma palavra, Edward rosnou enquanto ela rolava os olhos. - Eu não me escondo atrás das saias de uma mulher.

Bem, ele era o primeiro homem na vida dela que faz aquela reclamação. A maioria dos homens que ela conheceu, com a única exceção de Emmett, implorou pedir emprestadas as saias dela para se safar de alguma situação se Carlisle estivesse em qualquer lugar por perto.

- Ele é sempre tão arrogante? Ela perguntou a Jasper.

Jasper ergueu a mão dele ao ombro e os executores atrás dele voltaram da porta que fecharam ficando apenas eles quatro sozinhos.

- Edward normalmente é razoavelmente calmo, Kane declarou, os olhos azuis pálidos observando a cena com curiosidade agora.

Edward estava calado, o olhar dele estava fixo e firme constantemente nela, as matizes azuis dos olhos dele quase a hipnotizando.

- Eu não disse que ele não estava tranquilo, eu disse que ele era arrogante, ela declarou. - Eu me desculpo por nossas ações mais cedo...

Edward rosnou. Aquilo ia acabar com os nervos dela. Ela o cortou com um olhar silencioso e continuou fitando. Ele estava lutando para manter algum tipo de controle, claramente ele tentava evitar fazer alguma coisa. Ele estava de pé rígido como um tronco duro entre ela e os outros dois homens, a expressão dele era como uma pedra e sombria em sua ferocidade.

- Ou talvez não. Ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios e se apoiou contra a escrivaninha. – Será que alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Ela lhes perguntou então. - Carmem arrasta para fora daqui um homem perfeitamente razoável e ele volta aqui furioso o ponto de arrancar a câmera de vigilância da parede e me pergunta se ele estava me estuprando? Eu estou um pouco confusa aqui.

Kane amaldiçoou. Jasper fez careta, mas ninguém falou. E algo selvagem e impiedoso flamejou nos olhos de Edward. Aquele olhar deveria fazê-la ter cautela em vez de fazer seu coração saltar com excitação. E não deveria tê-la feito se lembrar do que sentiu quando ele ficou por trás dela, rosnando para que acariciasse os seios para ele ver.

Mas ela poderia ver o que acontecia aqui, e por que isto estava começando a irritar a ela. Ela esperou por semanas que alguém ia tentar distraí-la do serviço. Mas ela não esperava por isto. Mas talvez outros tenham visto o que ela só estava começando a se suspeitar. Que ela se habituaria a Edward e que ele poderia se tornar uma fraqueza para ela.

- Kane? A voz de Edward estava muito tensa, profunda e tão sombria que ela quase tremeu.

- Sim, Ed? Kane perguntou cautelosamente.

- Você poderia assegurar que a Srta. Swan seja adequadamente protegida enquanto ela volta à cabana dela, por favor? Shiloh Gage talvez seja a melhor escolha para colocar dentro da casa com ela por esta noite. Ela o encarou em surpresa.

- Eu cuidarei disto, Edward, Kane lhe respondeu. – Mas a Carmem precisa de você de volta ao laboratório.

Os lábios de Edward se suspenderam de sobre os dentes quando se virou para olhar o outro homem. Evidentemente, o que Kane Tyler viu o chocou tanto quanto a Bella momentos antes.

- Diga a Carmem que ela já tem tirou mudo que precisava de mim. Com isso, ele abriu a porto e espiou o corredor antes de sair muito determinado pelo corredor, momentos depois, Bella ouviu uma porta bater, ruidosamente.

- Srta. Swan, eu vou te pedir um favor, Jasper disse cuidadosamente. - Por favor se apresente ao laboratório e assim Carmem pode fazer coletas de sangue e a mostras de saliva. Eu prometo à Srta. que o exame será o mais inofensivo possível

- Que inferno! Ela endireitou repentinamente furiosa. – Droga! O que você fez a ele? Você o acusou de tentar me estuprar?

- Ele tocou em você enquanto você não estava olhando. Momentos depois parecia que ele estava te tocando sem o seu consentimento, Kane a informou. - Eu tive pouco tempo para ver as fitas antes de irmos para os laboratórios. Eu admito, Santuário é um pouco informal, mas se havia algo acontecendo aqui, algo que você estava pouco disposta a participar, agora é a hora de nos dizer isto.

Parecia que Kane Tyler não acreditava em tal coisa, mas isso não impediu que a raiva crescesse dentro dela. Que diabos eles pensaram que estava acontecendo? E como eles tiveram a temeridade para sugerir algo tão absurdo como se Edward Masen pudesse fazer algo tão horrível?

- Talvez eu estivesse disposta. Ela estava pasma com a própria raiva que a inundou agora. - Isso é o que você consegue por ser tão malditamente intrometido, Sr. Tyler. Você conseguiu me humilhar no meio do que deveria ter sido uma tarde de sábado perfeitamente agradável e você insultou e traiu um amigo. Desprezo subiu dentro dela quando olhou duramente. - Talvez você devesse me levar de volta para minha cabana. E não aborrecesse a outra segurança. Eu estava bem confortável com o que eu tinha. Eu não me daria bem com outro.

Eles poderiam não entender lealdade, mas os asseguraria que ela sim. Era o que fez vir ao Santuário, no meio desta bagunça que começava a irritá-la.

- Um executor a acompanhará.

- Eu chamarei Emmett Cullen, meu chefe. E eu terei um heli-jato da Cullen estacionado em sua pista de aterrissagem em trinta minutos se meus desejos forem ignorados neste caso. Ela já teve o bastante. Até mesmo Emmett não podia mais bajulá-la para que continuasse ali. - Não é de admirar que você não consiga detectar espiões no Santuário. Você está muito ocupado suspeitando daqueles que são totalmente leais a você. Para observar e obter uma pista aqui. Eu não sou uma Raça, nem respondo ao Santuário, e no que me diz respeito, todos vocês podem ir para o inferno.

O sotaque saiu livre. O que nunca aconteceu. Ela nasceu e cresceu na África do Sul e o trabalho dela habitualmente requeria que ela passasse a impressão de ela ser de qualquer lugar, qualquer um menos dos escritórios da Família Cullen.

Eles a irritaram tanto que o sotaque tinha saído livre.

- Está tudo esclarecido entre nós, senhores? Droga! Ela ainda estava lá. - Eu quero um veículo para mim, imediatamente. Seus enforcers podem congelar-se até a morte do lado de fora, pois tudo que darei será maldições. Mas se um tentar entrar na minha cabana, então aquela chamada será feita. Ela puxou a bolsa do chão, pôs no ombro e olhou furiosa para eles. - O veículo. Agora.

Desta vez Jasper xingou, abriu a porta e saiu, deixando-a em paz com Kane Tyler, que a fitou com curiosidade. – Eu pensei que o Edward tinha perdido a companheira dele, ele meditou.

O queixo dela ficou tenso e teve que esconder o tremor de seus lábios. – Estou absolutamente certa que ele fez. Eu estava desavisada que usasse o acasalamento para defender um homem acusado indevidamente. Você sabe Tyler, eu sou desapontada demais com você. Para ser honesta, eu tive uma opinião melhor da força interna de Santuário.

- Talvez eu estivesse errado sobre isso. Kane suspirou. - Algumas coisas podem parecer dessa forma, ele suspirou. - Mas confia em mim, nem sempre é tão fácil. Venha, eu vou providenciar seu carro e sua escolta.

Não que qualquer um ajudasse o humor dela. E não ia ajudar Emmett, quando acabasse com isto. Ele a enviou na incumbência deste espião maldito. Os dois sabiam que o Santuário tinha um espião muito perigoso, mas o primeiro Leo queria visitar. Ele queria passar tempo com o neto dele e a criança que a mulher de Jasper esperava e Bella sentia que ele queria por Eleazar Wyatt no lugar dele.

O Carlisle era o Carlisle. Poderoso. Arrogante. Cabeçudo e teimoso. Ele era amedrontadoramente inteligente, em controle, e certo dele. Todas as qualidades que Eleazar irritava a todos que entravam em contato com ele.

Quando Kane viu a Srta. Swan sair, os executores a seguindo, ele soltou uma maldição.

- Carmem acha que ele vai se tornar um selvagem novamente, Jasper falou quietamente da porta. - Isso era por que ele não queria que ela ficasse com o último frasco de sangue.

Deslocamento feral fazia Edward quase que louco. A morte da Leoa que ele quase se acasalou, tinha ativado uma onda de tal adrenalina violenta no corpo dele que teve de ser preso em uma cela especial nos laboratórios até que uma droga fosse produzida para controlá-lo.

Kane sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu não acredito nisso. Eu vi aqueles vídeos de Ed de anos atrás igual a você fez Jasper. O que está acontecendo com Edward agora não é nenhuma dessas besteiras de febre de selvageria.

- Ela está fazendo os exames iniciais agora, neste último frasco de sangue. Ela pensa que ele está começando a perder o controle.

Kane tinha visto o vídeo de segurança. O que ele viu o interessou muito, o fez se perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas não o fez se preocupar com a sanidade de Ed. Evidentemente, Jasper sentia o mesmo ou agora eles estariam enviando agentes executores atrás de Edward. Mas Carmem não fez determinações sem qualquer prova.

- Eu não vejo nada que indique força. Ele apoiou suas mãos em seu quadril e fitou o portão de entrada para o Santuário, fazendo uma careta ao ouvir o burburinho de vocês do outro lado do portão de ferro.

Protestavam, novamente. Eles estiveram se ajuntando no decorrer das últimas semanas, sem dúvida atraídos por mais histórias de horror em manchetes sobre sacrifícios humanos. Abanando a cabeça, ele se virou para trás e vi o líder do grupo felino Jasper com curiosidade.

- Que prova temos nós que ele acasalou aquela menina de Raça que morreu? Ele se voltou enquanto fazia a pergunta. - Nós poderíamos estar assistindo uma outra anomalia de calor de acasalamento?

- Ely diz que não. O hormônio de acasalamento foi descoberto nele nesses laboratórios, da mesma maneira que a febre feral foi descoberta, Jasper lhe falou. - O hormônio de acasalamento estava gravado no DNA dele nos exames semanas antes dela morrer. Misturado com isto estava o hormônio desconhecido que eles não puderam explicar. Parecia se misturar com o sangue dele, como a adrenalina, ou talvez com a adrenalina durante momentos de tensão, raiva ou situações de perigo. Estava presente depois de várias missões também. O dia que ele soube que a menina foi morta, ele se ficou uma fera selvagem. Inferno, Kane, ele furou com a mão dele o tórax de um Coiote e arrancou o coração dele. Até mesmo para uma Raça isso não é normal.

Kane se lembrava daqueles vídeos também.

- Eles estavam zombando sobre a morte dela. O treinador estava rindo e o cientista era menos que simpático pela perda da menina. Qualquer um de nós teria feito qualquer coisa diferente ao saber da perda de alguém que nós gostamos?

Jasper olhou para ele enquanto caminhavam para a mansão. - Depois de contê-lo, o cientista teve a ideia de extrair sangue imediatamente. A adrenalina estava tão elevada junto com o hormônio desconhecido que eles decidiram que era algum tipo de febre, um ataque de selvageria animal. Eles o usaram para pesquisar sobre isto, então o cientista chefe desenvolveu uma terapia de droga para controlar isto.

- Um super dopante, Kane grunhiu.

- A droga aperfeiçoada para controlar esse hormônio. Eles ainda estavam testando-o quando o resgate ocorreu. Ele foi lentamente retirado da quimioterapia após o resgate, mas nunca houve uma mudança em seu controle, até agora, suspirou Jasper quando entrou em seu gabinete. - E eu tenho que concordar com Carmem, ele não age como se fosse ele mesmo. Edward nunca demonstrou raiva por alguém no Santuário antes.

- Não até que alguém o acusou de tentativa de estupro de uma mulher? Talvez sua mulher?

Jasper esfregou uma mão sobre o seu rosto enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira e respirou profundamente. - Até agora. E Carmem parece não saber o que diabos está acontecendo.

O que Kane duvidava muito, e quando ele encarou Jasper, ele sabia que seu cunhado sentia o mesmo. Eles tinham lutado por esta luta fazia onze anos agora. A batalha para preservar a liberdade das Raças e se segurar os segredos deles até que entendessem eles. A batalha para proteger suas esposas e filhos.

Kane pensou no filho dele, não muito mais jovem que o filho de Jasper e sentia a mesma preocupação que sabia que atravessou a mente do outro homem. Eles não podiam arcar com a perda de controle de Edward. Ele era uma Raça que amedrontava as criancinhas pequenas na rua, pelo amor de Deus. Os traços faciais dele eram de um animal selvagem, como de um leão esculpido numa face humana.

- E agora? Ele expirou pesadamente.

- Tire Lawe da cabana e mande encontrar Edward. Vou chamar Eleazar de volta de DC, Ed é um dos seus agentes; talvez ele possa nos ajudar a descobrir o que diabos está acontecendo aqui. E como controlar isso.

- E a mulher? Kane perguntou. - Será que podemos nos dar ao luxo de irritar ela diante do que já temos?

- Os lábios de Jasper torceram pensativamente à pergunta. - Nós temos de convencê-la a deixar Carmem tirar amostras de sangue dela, mas depois que ela roubou aquele sangue de Ed, a Srta. Swan não vai permitir que Carmem se aproxime muito dela. Ele acariciou o lado do queixo pensando. - E eu juro, aquele vídeo parecia mostrar mais a cena de uma Raça de Leão muito excitado se acasalando do que tentando estupro em um ataque de deslocamento feral selvagem.

- E Ele se pôs entre ela e nós até que ele saiu da sala, Kane mostrou. - Ele estava protetor com ela e bravo. E eu não posso culpá-lo pela raiva.

- Ele perdeu o controle depois do episódio no laboratório. A voz de Jasper agora apertada, difícil. - E isso não é aceitável. Ele é uma Raça. Nós fomos criados para ter controle sobre uma essa parte de nós mesmos e ele se sente perdido. Isso eu não posso tolerar. Mande já Lawe o procurar e o traga para o Santuário. Vamos ver se não podemos falar com ele e se o convencemos a voltar a retomar os exames dele.

- E se ele não fizer? Kane sentia que ele não ia aceitar fazer novos exames.

Jasper cansado agitou a cabeça. - Inferno, eu nem mesmo quero considerar essa opção, Kane, e nem você.

* * *

_Bom gente tá aí o cap._

_Espero que vocês gostem...porque no próximo as coisas vão esquentar ainda mais._

_Gostei ver os comentários! Fico feliz que estejam gostando!_

_Se continuarem a comentar desse jeito iremos aumentar os dias das postagens!_

_Att Perfect Cullen_

**N/B - A Carmem já percebeu que a companheira de Edward não morreu, eu já sabia rsrs.**

**Bella que se cuide quando Edward pegar ela sem câmera e sem ninguém por perto ela vai tá muito ferrada. *eu queria ser ela***

**Fiquei muito feliz com comentários e se continuar, assim vai ter mais do que dois dia de novos capítulos.**

**Eu e Issa gostamos de postar segunda e quarta-feira e se continuar, assim vai ter nova postagem de sábado.**

**Bjos Camila**


	9. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Carmem entregou os frascos para Charles Fayden, seu assistente de laboratório, com um sorriso vago se ofereceu para substituí-los para ela. Ele era uma das poucas Raças que ela permitia ajudar nos exames de acasalamento, e ele estava mostrando uma grande aptidão para eles.

Ela incluiu uma amostra do último frasco de sangue que ela tinha tirado de Edward, transferiu para um tubo de análise, selou e o colocou na centrífuga de laboratório de última geração que as Indústrias Cullen ajudou a ela para adquirir.

Ela esperou impacientemente, enquanto os hormônios individuais eram separados e, em seguida, extraiu da amostra e colocou no computador de análise. As respostas que apareceram segundos depois não trouxeram nenhum conforto.

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos por um longo tempo antes de olhar para os resultados mais uma vez. Os hormônios selvagens estavam definitivamente misturados às cepas de adrenalina agora. Aquele não era o primeiro em três frascos, mas sim o quarto frasco analisado, tirado na hora que a raiva aumentou nele, se revelado nele.

Aqueles olhos tinham-na apavorado. A cor quente de mel tinha endurecido em ouro fundido e no fundo do olho cor de ouro cintilou um leve tom de azul. Ela nunca tinha visto nada tão assustador em uma Raça em todos aqueles anos, ela sempre foi uma pesquisadora das Raças, mas nunca tinha visto aquilo.

Pesquisava há muito mais tempo que os anos que eles foram libertados dos laboratórios.

Mas ele apenas confirmou o que ela já suspeitava, de que Edward se tornou novamente uma fera selvagem. Os cientistas do laboratório em que ele foi criado detectaram o mesmo fenômeno.

Salvou os resultados, encaminhou-os ao programa de encriptação e enviou a mensagem com os anexos criptografados para Jonas via e-mail com assinatura digital, seguindo os parâmetros de segurança ordenados por ele. Ela não argumentava com ele ainda. Somente um relatório científico e um apanhado geral dos exames, em tom de relatório. Se ele não respondesse rapidamente, então ela iria a Jasper. Esqueça-se da hierarquia de comando ele sempre lembrava a ela, mas Jasper era seu líder de Raça, não Eleazar. Não importa que ele cobiçasse ou não a posição de líder.

Digitou sua senha de acesso no computador, armazenou as amostras e as salvou, depois esfregou a nuca cansadamente.

-Tudo bem, Dra. Denali? Charles parou ao lado dela, fitando-a em seus olhos dóceis marrons esverdeados.

-Tudo bem, Charles. Sorriu de volta para ele antes se levantar de seu banquinho. - Estarei em meu escritório se você precisar de mim.

- Sim, minha senhora assentiu antes de voltar aos exames que ela o incumbiu de fazer. Fazer combinações de companheiros potenciais de Raça era difícil, um trabalho demorado que exigia tempo e paciência. Ela estava contente por ter achado um assistente confiável.

Mas os exames em Edward eram outro assunto.

Sentou-se em sua escrivaninha e cuidadosamente anotou a informação em seu diário. Ia ter que achar uma maneira de convencer Edward a continuar os exames. Precisava desta informação, porque havia sempre a possibilidade de acontecer outra vez. Ninguém sabia o número de Raças que tinham desenvolvido a febre de fera selvagem antes dos resgates dos laboratórios. E ela esperava que ninguém jamais descobrisse.

Eleazar olhou fixamente o relatório, seus olhos se apertaram ao ler os resultados que Carmem enviou, antes de apertar a tecla do interfone com o escritório da sua secretária. Ou melhor, o escritório de sua robô ruiva, pensou com um gemido silencioso. Para uma mãe nova, a mulher era decididamente dedicada ao trabalho.

- Rachel, eu preciso o heli-jato preparado para um retornar ao santuário. Informe o Demetri que nós estaremos nos dirigindo para lá outra vez.

-Sim senhor, Sr. Wyatt.

Fez careta ao ouvir sua competente voz indiferente. Ele perdeu sua última secretária, Kia, mas ela partiu em uma tempestade de lágrimas por alguma maldita razão há mais de três meses. Ele ainda não tinha entendido por que ela estava tão chateada com ele. Mas pelo menos ela tinha personalidade.

O bloco de papel sobre a escrivaninha agora estava tediosamente seco e limpo.

- Sr. Wyatt, você teve uma reunião com a Sra. Warden em uma hora. Devo remarcar?

- Deus sim, ele murmurou. A última reunião que ele teve com Diretor que ele tinha jurado que as Raças geneticamente transformadas estavam fora de mira quando ela exigiu respostas para o desaparecimento de um cientista de Conselho. Os olhos dela estavam com raiva e a pequena face atraente tinha ficado tensa, quase com antipatia. Por alguma razão, ela parecia não acreditar que ele não tinha nenhuma ideia de onde estava o cientista Jeffrey Amburg.

Não que ele não estivesse mentindo; ele sabia muito bem onde o cientista estava atualmente. Ele só não tinha nenhuma intenção de lhe falar.

- O Sr. Demetri está aqui, agora, senhor, ela disse ele. - O heli-jato aguardará sua chegada na cobertura, com destino ao Santuário. O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa?

Sim, uma secretária com um senso de humor seria um bom começo. Onde diabos a Alice Tyler Lyons encontrou aquela robô?

Mas no momento sua secretária-robô era a menor de suas preocupações. Ele levantou sua mala sobre a escrivaninha, e a carregou com os relatórios e os arquivos, então desconectou seu PDA do computador. Ele tinha tudo agora.

Fechar seu gabinete tomou apenas alguns minutos, em seguida, ele caminhou até a porta abrindo-a enquanto Demetri se levantava, a sua expressão impassível como sempre. Mas desta vez notou que havia uma pitada de diversão em seu olhar.

Eleazar deu um olhar duro a sua secretária. Ela o encarou, calma como sempre. Ele ia ter que informar a ela o quanto ele não apreciava vê-la entretendo os agentes-executores dele quando ela se recusava a entretê-lo.

A mulher maldita.

- Parece que estamos indo para casa para o fim de semana, Demetri, ele anunciou, afastando para longe de sua mente a falta de lealdade de sua secretária. Ele ia lidar com ela mais tarde.

-Tenha um bom fim de semana, Sr. Wyatt, ela disse quando ele deixou o escritório.

Ele não se incomodou em retornar a despedida.

- Há algum problema? Demetri perguntou enquanto passavam pelos corredores vazios do edifício do Ministério de Justiça. Sábado à noite não era exatamente a hora de pico.

Eleazar fez careta, o potencial de uma catástrofe até agora reduzido a apenas "um problema" era ridículo.

- Edward, ele informou com voz calma, uma vez que entraram no elevador e Eleazar bateu o botão para a cobertura.

Demetri respirou fundo. - Aquela pequena assistente administrativa da Cullen?

Assistente Administrativa, secretária ou o seja o que for era a sua bunda. A Srta. Swan estava procurando alguma coisa; Eleazar só não sabia ainda o que era.

- Essa é a minha suspeita. E Eleazar esperava que sua suspeita fosse certa. Sua própria investigação em anos de laboratório do Edward o fez chegar à conclusão que a febre de fera selvagem não era nada além que pura raiva.

Por um tempo, Edward ficou perto de um animal selvagem, feroz como um leão. Seu sentido de olfato estava fora dos registros, sua capacidade de correr distâncias longas tinha quebrado todos os recordes das Raças. Sua visão, audição, olfato e paladar tinham sido excepcionais.

Até que ele começou a mostras os sinais de deslocamento de fera selvagem. Foi preso numa jaula enorme. Rosnava de irritação, se recusou a executar suas missões dentro de seus próprios parâmetros. E o hormônio desconhecido se unia à adrenalina que inundou o seu corpo nessas ocasiões de recusa de missões e irritação. A febre Feral ou deslocamento feral selvagem como os cientistas tinham-no chamado. Eleazar preferia pensar nele como O Chamado Selvagem. Todos os sinais que Edward tinha exibido nos laboratórios eram os mesmos sinais de um animal selvagem indo à loucura em sua procura pela liberdade.

Mas isso não explicava o que acontecia agora. Ou por que o hormônio se revelava de novo. A menos que, de alguma forma Edward estivesse no acasalamento com a pequena "secretaria ou assistente administrativa" como Demetri a chamou.

- Dê espaço de Edward, Eleazar, Demetri o aconselhou quando entraram no heli-jato. - Se ele estiver agindo estranho, então ele merece isto. Aquele homem tem um jeito muito malditamente calmo.

E Eleazar teria concordado com ele, até que o relatório de Carmem chegou. Agora ele estava começando a se preocupar e preocupação não era algo que ele gostasse. Preferia a ação, movimento a frente decisivo. E neste caso, ele sentia que não ia ajudar muito.

A cabana estava muito quieta e ela tinha se acostumado à presença de Edward. Até mesmo antes de ele ser nomeado para ficar dentro da cabana com ela, antes ele só entrava para checar as trancas e janelas por alguns momentos. Ele a fez se acostumar com ele, fazendo-a querer que ele ficasse por mais um pouco de tempo com ela antes dele sair da cabana.

Ela nunca teve certeza aonde ele ia depois que saia da cabana, mas ele sempre voltava na manhã seguinte para escoltá-la até o Santuário.

Agora ela se sentia perdida sem ele.

Havia bastante trabalho para fazer. Ela ainda tinha o chip de memória que tinha retirado escondida do Santuário esta semana, agora ela ia analisar achar as discrepâncias que esteve achando com uma regularidade alarmante.

Alguém estava passando as informações do Santuário e vendendo para um laboratório de pesquisa determinada a destrancar o segredo da suspensão do envelhecimento que era acionado com o calor do acasalamento. Esqueça entender porque o calor de acasalamento acontecia, ou o desenvolvimento de algo para aliviar os sintomas disto. Não, todas estas pessoas se preocupam apenas com a inversão do envelhecimento e com a fortuna que criariam para si a custa do desespero de milhões de pessoas.

Seria um pesadelo na fabricação.

E ela ia trabalhar nos chips que continham a informação que interessa que em Santuário poderia estar vendendo esses segredos. Claro que ela não ia. Ela estava marchando no quarto dela, esfregando os braços com frio que parecia entrar na cabana e se perguntando onde Edward tinha ido.

Quando se virou e voltou em direção à cama, um raspar na janela a fez girar rapidamente, e fitando surpresa quando a janela se abriu e Edward, incrível com todo o seu um metro e noventa e quatro de altura de músculos, entrou facilmente em seu quarto. Fechou a janela, trancou e fechou as cortinas grossas antes de se voltar a ela.

- Como você passou pelo patrulhamento de Raças lá fora? Ela lhe perguntou surpresa.

Ele bufou. - Você não desliza passando por Lawe e Rule. Eles sabem que eu estou aqui. De repente, a longa camisola violeta e o roupão que usava pareciam muito pesados, muito quentes. Onde antes ela sentia frio, agora senti um calor enorme.

- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo aqui? Ela assobiou quando ele encarou o quarto dela, os olhos âmbar mais escuro, com as pequenas faíscas de brilho azul neles. A expressão dele era sombria, o olhar dele estava muito parado e muito cheio com coisas ela não queria ver, porque eles mostravam coisas que ela não queria admitir, muito de perto de como ela se sentia.

- Nunca teve um homem entrado em seu quarto? Ele lhe perguntou enquanto se movia à porta do quarto, abriu e conferiu antes de se voltar a ela.

Ele trancou a porta e manteve o olhar dele preso no dela enquanto fazia isto.

- Você está com medo? Ele perguntou curiosamente.

Bella rodou os olhos. - Não, claro que não. Mas minha pergunta inicial permanece. Por que diabos você entrou furtivamente em meu quarto em vez de usar a porta?

- Talvez eu esteja tentando cortejar você? Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ficou sensual como o inferno. Que pena, ela sabia mais coisas do que ele dizia.

- Eu estou abrigando uma Raça fugitiva agora? Ela inclinou a cabeça o olhando de cima abaixo. – Emmett compra jóias para mim para que eu permita ser envolvida nos pequenos esquemas dele. O que tem você para me oferecer, Sr. Masen?

Oh, aquele sorriso. Apenas com uma ponta de amargura, mas faminto, confiante e muito controlado.

- Jóias não mantêm você quente à noite, ele lhe falou calmamente.

E isso era muito verdadeiro. Jóias era duras e frias e ela sempre achou pouco consolo neles diferente do conhecimento que eles tiveram o poder para conter Emmett. Às vezes.

- E você pode? ela lhe perguntou.

Ele avançou. Um passo de cada vez, devagar, confiante de que assim forçaria a acalmar a respiração dela.

Ele poderia mantê-la quente na noite de inverno mais fria ela pensou. Ele era bastante grande, alto o bastante para envolver todo o corpo dela e manter o frio à distância.

- Você saiu hoje e esqueceu-se de seus deveres, ela o lembrou, ouvindo o nervosismo na voz dela. – E ainda supõe que eu o recompensarei agora?

Os olhos dele brilharam. - Eu nunca fui para longe de você. Você apenas não me viu. Você pode me recompensar por isso se sentir vontade.

Ele parou em frente a ela, encarando-a com todas aquelas sombras de fome selvagem nos olhos dele. Ela podia sentir o desejo crescer entre eles, se fortificando. Lutar contra isso não parecia ajudar muito, porque ela queria ceder muito desesperadamente.

- O que está você está fazendo aqui, Edward? Ela suspirou, erguendo as mãos para colocar sobre o tecido preto da camisa de missão dele. Pesado, o tecido estava quente com o calor do corpo dele e ele realmente precisava tirar isto, ela pensou irracionalmente.

- Você tentou me proteger hoje, ele disse suavemente. - Eu acho que ninguém nunca pensou em tentar mentir para mim.

A voz dele era pensativa, como se ele tentasse entender por que ela tinha feito isto.

- Não era tanto como uma mentira, ela disse para se desculpar. - Eu fiquei muito contente de ver aquela câmera ir embora.

- Estou contente por poder o acomodar então. A curva dos lábios dele indicaram diversão, o que a fez apertar suas coxas uma contra a outra, excitada.

- Quebra câmeras de segurança com frequência? A voz dela tremia tanto que era fácil ele perceber.

O sorriso dele aumentou; os dentes enfileirados e brancos, os olhos inclinados assumiram uma expressão sensual, sonolento. - Não com frequência, ele admitiu.

- Uma pessoa teria motivos para mentir frequentemente para você? Ela mentia para Emmett o tempo todo.

- Eu sou bastante honesto. Sua voz baixou mais ainda. – E quanto a aquelas saias feias que você usa, eu não preciso me esconder atrás delas.

- Minhas saias não são feias. Elas eram horrorosas.

- Essa é muito melhor. Ele ergueu a mão e tocou o ombro do roupão sedoso dela. - Você parece uma princesa vestida nisso. Todo esse cabelo solto em suas costas. Eu devia ser ferido pelas coisas que eu desejo fazer com você. Ela lambeu os lábios e inspirou forte.

- Como o que? Ela quase estremeceu ao perguntar.

Foi um dia infernal, ela pensou. A tensão de roubar informação de Santuário, o risco de saber que poderia ser pega a qualquer momento e agora isto. O conhecimento de que não tinha trabalhado rápido o bastante e ficar presa em suas próprias emoções.

Não. Nada de emoções, ela avisou a si mesma.

- Coisas como tirar a tristeza dos seus olhos, talvez? Ele baixou sua cabeça, pressionando os lábios contra a testa. - O que se passa por esta cabeça bonita quando seus olhos escurecem assim?

Sem emoções. Sem complicações.

Ela estava se enganando. Ele tinha enfeitiçado ela desde o primeiro momento em que o viu, e como olhava para ela agora. Ela estava derretendo contra ele como manteiga.

- Como você foi tolo de entrar sorrateiramente pela janela quando as portas funcionam perfeitamente bem? Ela perguntou ansiosamente. - Será que todos os homens das Raças são tão complicados?

- Hmm. Seus dedos se enroscaram nos cabelos, segurando firme sua cabeça dos lados. - Eu só quero um bom beijo de boa noite e depois vou embora.

- Você não tem que ir.

Ele parou com seus lábios quase tocando os dela.

- Tem o quarto de hóspedes, ela se apressou em dizer, sentindo seu coração pular contra o seu peito, o desejo correndo por ela.

Ele sorriu. - Apenas um belo beijo de boa noite, ele repetiu. - Muito inofensivo. Eu prometo.

Inofensivo? Como o inferno que seria!

Os lábios dele cobriram os seus com os mesmos resultados destrutivos como eles tiveram antes. Ela não pôde pensar, ela não queria pensar. As mãos dela se ergueram, enfiando os dedos nos cabelos compridos dele e ela gemeu de prazer.

Ela alguma vez conheceu um beijo tão bom, tão mau quanto o de Edward? Ele não apenas moveu seus lábios contra os dela, ele lambeu, afagou e mordeu, quando finalmente a língua dele entrou dentro de sua boca e tocou a língua dela, estava tão pronta para ele que ela o chupou avidamente na sua boca.

Como se ela tivesse tropeçado num interruptor escondido, suas mãos seguraram a cabeça, segurando-a firme mais ainda. Os lábios dele se apertaram mais sobre os seus e foguetes explodiram na cabeça dela. Ela não queria que aquele beijo acabasse. Ela nunca mais queria perder este sentimento, o gosto dele, o tato dele, a certeza que nunca haveria outro beijo que abalasse a alma dela como este fez.

- Deus, você faz um homem esquecer o que ele veio fazer. Ele puxou os lábios dos dela, mas ele ainda a segurou. Suas mãos grandes segurando firme a cabeça dela, esfregando os dedos dele contra o couro cabeludo dela.

- Você veio para algo mais que o beijo? Ela o encarou, aturdida, entontecida.

- Eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa. Ele pôs a testa dele contra a dela. Apenas uma pequena coisa.

- Tá bom. O que é? O corpo dela? Já era dele. Tudo que ele tinha que fazer era tomá-lo.

- Nenhum teste, ele disse suavemente. - Me prometa Bella, prometa que você não deixará ninguém levar amostras para os exames que Carmem vai exigir. Ela levou um tempo para entender seu pedido, puxar a mente dela das visões dos lábios dele devorando seu corpo.

- Eu tinha nenhuma intenção disto, ela finalmente soltou. - Mas por que me perguntar? O que interessa?

- Eu não sei. Ele negou seu olhar ficando duro. - Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ela e eu não quero você envolvida. Prometa-me. Nenhum exame.

- Tudo bem. Eu prometo. Ela se afastou um pouco dele antes de voltar a olhá-lo. - É foi por isso que me beijou? Para me convencer?

O olhar dele mexeu com ela, lentamente, sua expressão mudou, escurecendo.

- Não, Bella. Esse beijo era porque eu estava morrendo para sentir seu gosto. E se eu não der logo o fora daqui, farei muito mais do que sentir o gosto do seu beijo.

Mas ele não estava se movendo tão depressa como ele queria dizer. Ele a puxou para ele novamente, os dedos dele abrindo o cinto do roupão dela. O cinto sedoso escorregou livre, as abas do roupão se abriram o bastante para revelar o corpete justo da camisola.

Bella o olhava insegura, respirando difícil, sentindo a ponta dos seios duros e apertados contra o tecido que os cobriam.

E ele viu isto. Os olhos dele com aquela cor sem igual de ouro velho e os dedos dele se ergueram, as costas deles roçaram no seio cheio que transbordava pelo decote do corpete da camisola roxa em estilo princesa.

- Se eu provar você aqui, eu não vou conseguir te deixar, ele murmurou rouco, erguendo os olhos para ela. - Eu vou guardar somente seu gosto comigo. E o levarei.

Havia algum problema nisso?

Ela estava tremendo, cada movimento dos seios apertando a carne dela mais firmemente contra os dedos dele.

- Boa noite, Bella. A mão dele se afastou lentamente dos seios cheios e se afastou dela.

Ela ficou de pé lá, como uma boba. Dolorida, o corpo queimando furiosamente para sentir mais do toque dele, e ela apenas ficou de pé lá enquanto ele partia apavorada para chegar até ele. Dolorida enquanto o via partir e se amaldiçoando por isto.

Ele podia ficar, mas ela sabia que uma vez permitisse o acesso à cama dela, ela estaria totalmente perdida com ele.

Ela olhou enquanto ele partia. Ela não protestou; ela não podia. Teria sido tão fácil de lhe pedir para ficar e tão difícil perdê-lo quando este trabalho terminar. Mais uma vez, ela estava brincando com fogo, mas ela temia que desta vez ela ia ser definitivamente queimada.

* * *

_Bom queria primeiramente agradecer os comentários de todas, é sempre bom saber o que está agradando ou não! _

_Gente que tensão toda é essa entre os dois hein!kkkk __A partir daqui as coisas vão começar a esquentar ainda mais...kkk  
_

_Não sei vocês mas a Carmem já está me dando nos nervos, e só tende a piorar!_

_Então é isso, continuem comentando, se tiver bastante até sexta à noite eu e a Camila postamos outro no sabado!_

_Att Perfect Cullen_

**N/B - O beijo da Bella e do Edward são sempre de tirar o fôlego.**

**Estou ansiosa por mais cenas quentes de Edward e Bella.**

**Obrigado pelos comentários eu e a Raíssa adoramos saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Tenha um ótimo feriado! Continuem a comentar.**

**Bjos Camila**


	10. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Domingo era um desperdício de tempo. Emmett não pôde ser encontrado através dos canais normais que eles usaram quando era necessário entrar em contato com ele, e foi tão sério que Bella chegou perto de chamar Carlisle para informá-lo do plano louco de seu filho, que ela tinha realmente se achado discando o número antes de desligar com raiva o telefone.

Ela andava na cabana. Ela amaldiçoou os homens em geral e Raças em particular e passou uma noite inquieta rolando e se revirando numa cama que ela sabia que era muito grande para ela. Até mesmo quando olhou para a maldita janela.

Ela sabia que ele estava lá fora. Ela podia senti-lo a olhando e saber isto estava atormentando-a.

Quão fácil seria convidá-lo para dentro com ela? Para deixá-lo possuí-la? E quando ela fizesse como seria fácil perdê-lo quando ele descobrisse a verdade de como ela enganou ele, assim como todos os outros no Santuário.

Era uma faca de dois gumes, este trabalho teve Emmett enviado pelo seu Ontário. O segredo era imperativo, simplesmente por causa da natureza do que ela encontrou nos memorandos eletrônicos e despachos que foram enviados.

A tecnologia a ser utilizada era tão nova e indetectável que apenas os mais sofisticados programas poderiam encontrá-lo. Programas que ela possuía.

Segunda-feira de manhã, ela estava mais desligada que o normal e nem tentou ir para o Santuário até que o segundo bule de café fosse consumido.

Quando ela entrou na sala de arquivo minutos mais tarde, ela descobriu que a câmera havia sido substituída. Seus lábios se apertaram enquanto encolhia os ombros sob seu suéter, puxou uma cadeira para baixo da câmera e subiu nela.

- Ninguém me olhando, disse claramente, certa de que os olhos que a observavam podiam ler seus lábios antes dela cobrir a câmera com o suéter dela, depois disso pôde trabalhar.

Ela encontrou o padrão que esteve procurando na multidão de arquivos, memorandos e faxes que passaram pelo Santuário, a Agência de Negócios de Raça e para os vários órgãos do governo e privado e empresas que tinham negócios com o Santuário. O código era sutil e ela ainda não estava cem por cento certa do que achou, mas o conhecimento era como uma coceira em sua nuca. Aquilo que procurava estava ali. Ela tinha apenas que identificá-lo. Ela começou a pegá-lo na semana anterior, mas decodificar aquele código não ia ser fácil. Era um desconhecido sistema de números, letras e grifos estranhos e que não faziam nenhum sentido e achar os pontos de contato para onde o código era previsto, seria bem difícil.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela foi à mesa de arquivo, apanhou vários arquivos que tinha separado para uma revisão adicional mais detalhada e voltou à escrivaninha dela.

Ela ligou o computador de gabinete, fazendo careta ao pensar que não podia usar o próprio laptop aqui. E ela não podia instalar o programa para detectar as transmissões agora.

Uma hora mais tarde ela ainda estava passando o primeiro arquivo, faxes e requisições para várias empresas em Washington DC Ela franziu testa para mais um memorando em particular quando a porta do escritório se abriu.

Ela conteve o desejo de virar para saber quem estava entrando pela porta. Mas pelo menos ele colocou uma xícara de café ao lado de seu cotovelo para conter a irritação, que estava prestes a suportar.

Sua cabeça levantou e ela encarou Eleazar quando ele viu o tecido cobrindo a câmera. Seus olhos cinza prateados voltaram para ela e os seus lábios apertados.

- Você está ciente de que câmera está é para a nossa segurança, como também a sua? - perguntou a ela. - Como se supõe que saibamos que você não está roubando arquivos?

Ela baixou a cabeça novamente para o memorando que esteve lendo. Ele não queria que ela respondesse a essa pergunta. Ela já tinha se adiantado com incrível vantagem esta manhã e carregou os chips de memória que tinha trazido junto com ela para um estudo mais aprofundado.

- Se você trata Emmett deste modo, então é uma surpresa ele não ter te despedido. Ele puxou a cadeira em frente à escrivaninha dela e a encarou.

- Emmett sabe muito bem que me perturba quando estou trabalhando em um trabalho que ele me atribuiu, ela falou. - Entretanto, ele me paga um salário por hora exorbitante, portanto normalmente é o maior interesse dele me manter satisfeita e sem problemas.

- E quanto ele está te pagando por este trabalho? Ele se recostou na cadeira, os olhos prateados brilhando de curiosidade.

Ela quase aspirou.

- Seu irmão Emmett tem o mesmo hábito irritante de fazer perguntas intrometidas em tom de sutil curiosidade. - Vá-se embora, o Sr. Wyatt, porém agradeço pelo café.

Ela notava sua relação com Emmett e com o Carlisle em seu rosto.

Ela levantou a caneca e tomou um gole da celestial bebida antes de voltar sua atenção ao memorando. Mas ela não se concentrava em nada agora como tinha feito nos primeiros minutos após ter aberto o arquivo.

Ela sentia falta de Edward. Ele a enchia de raiva, surpresa em onde foi parar o seu bom senso, que tinha sumido e agora estava mergulhada num sentimento de perda e solidão.

- Onde ele está? Ela finalmente perguntou quando Eleazar continuou sentado na frente dela bebendo seu café silenciosamente.

Ela não ergueu a cabeça dos arquivos, mas nenhuma palavra do memorando fazia sentido, não sabia o que diziam.

- Ele passou a noite patrulhando sua cabana. Ele veio logo atrás de você e depois foi para o quartel para dormir.

Sua garganta apertou quando ela engoliu e forçou-se a olhá-lo.

- O que está acontecendo, Eleazar? O Santuário parecia fraco hoje, os executores que guardam estavam mais silenciosos do que o normal, menos amigáveis.

Ele se inclinou para frente e pôs sua xícara sobre a mesa antes de relaxar novamente na cadeira. A camisa branca e calças de seda que usava não escondiam o corpo do homem poderoso.

- Edward é uma anormalidade dentro da comunidade das Raças, disse ele para ela. Poucos do tipo dele os cientistas permitiram viver.

- O que você quer dizer "o tipo dele"? Ela já sabia desta informação, mas Eleazar não sabia disso. E ela queria que ele lhe dissesse. Era difícil de combater uma batalha quando você não tinha certeza que batalha que você estava lutando.

Ele apertou o maxilar quando a encarou. – O tipo físico dele, os traços faciais dele que são tão semelhantes de um animal. Os cientistas do laboratório no qual ele foi criado o mantiveram afastado dos outros, temendo sua habilidade de fugir ou ajudar os outros a fugirem, se o que eles esperaram acontecesse.

Ela o encarou, continuou calada. Ele sorriu de leve e acenou com a cabeça num gesto sutil de aprovação.

Eles tinham razão. Edward era mais esperto, mais rápido, forte e perigoso que as outras Raças dentro do laboratório. O treinamento dele era altamente avançado, mas com o passar do tempo e com a idade adulta, ele começou a mostrar sinais de um fenômeno que eles chamados febre feral; outros cientistas nomearam aquilo de deslocamento feral. Era algo que normalmente só infectava na fase infantil, quando as crianças se cansavam de ficarem presas. Só afetava Raças adultas que eram mais próximas do animal do qual foram criados com o seu DNA selvagem.

- A chamada da selva, ela sussurrou. – É assim que Carlisle chama isto. Ele diz que todas as Raças têm muito isto. Carlisle inclinou a cabeça lentamente com a testa franzida.

- Ele tinha apenas vinte anos quando soube que a moça do grupo, que um dos cientistas estava observando de perto quando ele entrou em contato com ela, tinha sido morta. Ela tinha só quinze anos e foi enviada numa missão que nunca deveria ter feito parte. Quando ele atacou os dois coiotes que trabalhavam com os cientistas que trabalhavam com a moça não eram exatamente simpáticos. Edward entrou em uma missão própria, o deslocamento feral já estava alta no sangue dele. Ele matou-os, com as mãos nuas, antes que os outros treinadores e guardas pudessem contê-lo.

- Doce céu, ela sussurrou. Ela não sabia os detalhes do acontecimento. - Com as suas mãos?

- Nós temos os vídeos do evento. Em certo ponto, Edward deu um forte soco no peito de um Coiote e arrancou o coração de seu corpo. Ele levou dois tiros que deveriam ter feito um ferimento fatal, mas ele continuou andando. Ele arrancou a cabeça dos ombros de um cientista, o treinador. Ele fez uma pausa e agitou sua cabeça. – De mãos nuas, Bella, ele estripou um treinador. Assim que conseguiram conter ele e começaram a fazer exames, eles descobriram um hormônio que se ligou à adrenalina que circulava em seu corpo. Um deles não tem nome, nem tem nenhuma idéia de onde ele é produzido. Mas eles encontraram uma maneira de parar ele. Uma terapia que o manteve calmo, controlado.

Bella estava horrorizada. Ela não soube disto. Ela encarou Eleazar, sentido o estômago se revolver, ao imaginar o horror dele ser controlado.

- O que isso fez a ele?

Eleazar contemplou seus dedos pensativamente de cara amarrada. – Eu perguntei a ele sobre isso uma vez. Ele disse que sentia como se estivesse andando em dois mundos. Um autômato. Com isso, ele perdeu todos os sentidos excepcionais que ele tinha em tão alta qualidade. Mas ele continuou impiedoso quando se tratava de matar. Esperto. Astuto. Ele não tinha compaixão, e isso era tudo o que os cientistas queriam desde o princípio. Quando ele foi resgatado, ele foi lentamente retirado da quimioterapia, e o seu ajustamento foi notável. Eu o considero um dos meus executores chefes mais fortes. Mas ainda assim, seus sentidos são apenas um pouco melhor que os não-raça. Sentido de visão, olfato, audição, tato e paladar ele só registra quando ele testa com cuidado.

Bella sentia o peito apertar. - E agora?

Eleazar encolheu os ombros. - Ele não fala muito sobre isto. Mas o último exame que Carmem analisou mostrou um estado avançado do deslocamento feral. Ela quer reiniciar a quimioterapia com as drogas calmantes.

Ela o encarou surpresa. A médica de toda a comunidade das Raças que tinha o respeito de todos sugeria algo tão horrível assim?

- Por quê? Ela ofegou escandalizada. - Por que ela faria isso se ele pode controlar isto?

- Porque ela acredita baseada no vídeo daquela câmera de segurança, ele indicou com a cabeça à câmera coberta, que Edward estava a poucos minutos de te atacar sexualmente. Você não viu a expressão dele antes dele se mover até você. Suas feições pareciam mudar, tornou-se mais animalesco, e os olhos dele... Eleazar fechou a cara.

- Azul, ela disse suavemente. - Faíscas azuis.

- A mulher que o concebeu era uma loira sueca de olhos azuis, ela contou que vinha de uma antiga família que no passado gerou muitos guerreiros conhecidos por sua selvajaria e seu furor nas batalhas. Os Vikings.

Bella se levantou, esfregando a mão na nuca enquanto fechava o arquivo que esteve trabalhando e se mudou Eleazar à mesa de arquivo.

- Eu tenho um favor para lhe pedir, Bella, ele disse então, a voz dele calma quando ela parou à mesa e encarou os arquivos. - Eu quero que você venha para os laboratórios comigo. Eu quero que você tire amostras de sangue, hormônio e saliva para fazer um exame.

Ela encarou a parede, se lembrando da ordem de Jasper para fazer isso, como também da promessa que Edward tinha pedido a ela. Ele não confiava na doutora agora por alguma razão.

- Carmem achou o hormônio de acasalamento nos exames dele? ela perguntou, entretanto ela sabia a resposta.

- Não. Ela não achou.

Não foi mais do que ela tinha esperado.

- Então não há nenhuma necessidade de me submeter a uma mulher que acusaria assim incorretamente e trair alguém que foi de bom grado fazer os exames. Ela se voltou lentamente a Eleazar. - Ela o enganou, não foi Eleazar? Ela deliberadamente o antagonizou para conseguir o que queria.

Ele a encarou, os olhos prateados solene e, pela primeira vez desde que o conheceu, sem o escárnio cínico que normalmente apareciam neles.

- Você é muito perceptiva, ele reconheceu. - Sim, ela o antagonizou deliberadamente para provar o que ela suspeitava.

- Por quê?

Com aquela pergunta, ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Eu não tenho certeza do por que, ele disse finalmente. - Havia rastros do deslocamento feral achados quando os exames foram misturados com os resultados do sangue, saliva e hormônio seu aquele que Cullen nos enviou antes de sua chegada. Nós soubemos que você estaria em contato pelos próximos três meses com Edward, Lawe e Rule. Nós fizemos um exame de precaução de acasalamento. O hormônio apareceu nesses exames onde eles não se apareceram nos exames feitos nas amostras dele sozinho ou com outras mulheres.

- E você está me falando isto por quê? Ela lhe perguntou. - De alguma maneira é minha culpa?

- Não é sua culpa, Bella somente uma anormalidade. Ele agitou a cabeça. - Uma que me interessa.

- Você tem medo que ele me fira? Ela não podia imaginar isto, e não queria ouvir isto.

- Pelo contrário. Ele olhou para ela surpreso pela pergunta. - Eu acredito que o Edward se destruiria antes de se arriscar a machucar você. Eu acho que é apenas coincidência que o hormônio apareceu nos exames de acasalamento. Um erro talvez da parte de Carmem. Os exames não são infalíveis e sempre ocorrer um erro. Mas a opinião dela leva bastante de peso com o Gabinete de Governo. Se ela sugere que Edward seja colocado na quimioterapia, então ele terá um das duas escolhas. Submeter se a isto ou deixar o Santuário.

- Eles não ordenariam que ele fizesse tal coisa.

Eleazar se levantou lentamente. – Carmem já preparou a papelada para apresentar ao Gabinete de Governo. Quando ela negociar isto dependerá muito de você.

- Eu? E agora ela o olhou com suspeita.

- Receba-o de volta na sua cabana, Bella. Pegue-o de volta como seu guarda pessoal. A menos que eu possa provar que Edward não vai começar a arrancar corações e cabeças, no impulso do momento, então estamos todos ferrados. A comunidade das Raças está lutando para manter a opinião pública do seu lado. Levaria o bastante para virar a maré de aprovação no presente, e o Gabinete de Governo sabe disso. Se eu não puder provar isso é algo que ele pode controlar, então eles poderiam destruir involuntariamente um maldito bom aplicador, e um inferno de uma Raça.

- Você está me manipulando. Ela cruzou os braços sobre os seios cheios e o encarou com repugnância. - Eu conheço você, Eleazar. Você e Emmett são tão parecidos que é assustador.

Ele fez uma careta e deu um olhar que teria murchado uma personalidade mais fraca.

- Me insultando não chegará a lugar nenhum, ele declarou moveu aos pés dele. - Faça como quiser. Eu a informei somente da situação, da mesma maneira que Edward sabe que está. Ele se levantou, a pegando de surpresa quando foi para a porta um segundo antes que abrisse.

E era Edward. Seu olhar era plano, com o rosto inexpressivo quando ele entrou na sala. Ele não usava seu uniforme de executor; vez disso usava jeans, uma camiseta e botas pretas. Seu olhar perigoso, exótico e pouco satisfeito em encontrar Eleazar lá.

- A advertindo? Edward o questionou com uma ponta de sarcasmo quando entrou na sala.

- A notificando somente da razão por que ela receberá ordens do Gabinete de Governo das Raças para se submeter aos exames no laboratório depois. Eleazar encolheu os ombros como se desinteressado.

- Você não fala sério. Os lábios dela enrolados em desgosto. - Creio que já tenho a minha opinião clara sobre isso sábado. Não haverá nenhum teste a ser feito. Lá estava, aquela maldita ponta de sotaque.

Ela estava furiosa porque eles consideravam em fazer até mesmo uma ordem. E ofendida por Edward que eles ousariam fazer tal um movimento.

- Eles podem me pressionar com as ordens deles, ela o informou antes de se virar para Edward. - E você gastou seu tempo bom maldito se aparecendo, não o fez? Você tem alguma idéia de como é faladora aquela Raça Shiloh que eles nomearam a mim?

Ela empurrou vários arquivos da gaveta e voltou à escrivaninha dela, enquanto lançava aos dois homens um olhar impaciente.

- Eu acho que isso foi a minha sugestão antes de partir. Os lábios de Eleazar se contraíram quando olhou para Edward. - Você ainda está de segurança e seu estado de missão não mudou. Ele acenou com a cabeça na direção dela. - Ela é sua preocupação em primeiro lugar a menos que você deseje ser substituído.

Os braços de Edward cruzaram sobre o tórax dele. - Ordenaram que eu voltasse aos laboratórios. Eu recusei.

Evidentemente isso significou algo porque Eleazar fez careta ao saber. Ele acenou com a cabeça finalmente. - Continue recusando.

Edward grunhiu. - Eu não preciso de sua permissão, Diretor.

Eleazar deixou um sorriso inclinar seus lábios, o olhar dele indo para Bella, então. - Eu a deixarei então com seu trabalho, ele disse a ambos. - Eu estarei aqui há alguns mais dias, contudo. Se houver qualquer problema eu espero ser informado.

- Eu estou certo que você ouvirá ossos quebrando se for preciso. Edward encolheu os ombros.

- E você está sem uniforme, Eleazar rosnou quando percebeu isso finalmente.

A expressão de Edward mais adiante endureceu, o maxilar se contraindo quando a tensão parecia engrossar e encher o quarto perigosamente. - Eu não preciso do uniforme para fazer meu trabalho.

Não, ele não precisava, ele parecia mais perigoso, mais excitante, com todas aquelas armas amarradas em cima do corpo dele com o jeans abraçou as pernas dele.

Mas os olhos de Eleazar estreitaram. - Onde está o uniforme, Edward?

Edward sorriu. Não era um sorriso amigável. - Eu fui informado que meu grau foi revocado até que eu me submeta a esses exames. Não se preocupe Eleazar. Eu deixei minha opinião bem clara.

- Fazendo o que? A voz de Eleazar estava fria agora.

- Pergunte a Jasper. Ele encolheu os ombros, se virando na sala e olhando à câmera de segurança, silencioso e coberto pelo suéter de Bella, antes de voltar a Eleazar. – Estou certo que ele espera você. Ele tomou a poltrona no canto, se sentou e ergueu uma das revistas mantidas na mesa ao lado. Como se ele não estivesse furioso, como se a fúria não o comesse vivo.

Bella podia vê-lo, sentia o perigo no ar, assim como Eleazar.

- Você queria quebrar quaisquer ossos Edward? Ele finalmente suspirou.

- Não. Todos os ossos estão intactos e em bom estado de funcionamento, ele replicou.

O músculo da mandíbula de Eleazar vacilou. - O quanto os ossos de outros executores?

- Tudo intacto e em bom estado de funcionamento. Edward abriu a revista.

- Então o que fez você?

Edward se instalou atrás confortavelmente n poltrona, cruzou um tornozelo em cima do joelho oposto e focalizou o olhar dele na revista. - Acho que eles ainda estão tentando descobrir exatamente como consertar a minha mini-metralhadora.

Foi então que Bella percebeu o que estava faltando. A única arma, parecida com uma mini-Uzi, que os agentes das Raças usavam. Cullen havia doado as armas para as raças e limitou a venda dos mesmos em qualquer outro lugar. Elas eram poderosos, mortal, e Edward não estava usando a sua.

Raças, você tinha que amá-los, Bella pensou quando a expressão de Eleazar virou tão mortalmente quanto Edward. Os olhos prateados dele flamejaram, o corpo inteiro dele enrijeceu. Eles poderiam parecer mais selvagens na raiva deles que os animais dos quais foram criados.

- Eu falarei com você antes de você partir hoje à noite, ele declarou, a voz fria. – Entre em contato comigo antes de fazer assim.

- Seguramente. Edward virou a página da revista, o olhar dele ainda olhando. - Eu farei isso, Eleazar.

Bella ficou calada. Ela tinha certeza que um rosnado saiu dos lábios de Eleazar quando saiu da sala batendo a porta atrás dele.

Edward se moveu então, levantou-se foi até a porta, a trancou antes de voltar para a revista, permanecendo calado, quase pensativo, como lia.

Bella abaixou o olhar para a revista que ele lia, já gasto pelo uso dele, uma revista de engenharia de automotivos que era bastante popular, até mesmo em Johannesburg, com alguns designers de topo que trabalharam nos departamentos de produção da Cullen.

Edward parecia ficar bem lendo aquilo, mas a crescente tensão na sala era tão sufocante que, quando o telefone tocou ao lado dela, pulou e apenas escondeu um suspiro antes de chegar até o receptor do aparelho.

- Sim?

- Senhorita Swan, aqui é Austin, do Centro de Controle de Segurança. Por favor, você poderia retirar a cobertura da câmera?

A arrogância na voz baixa e nasal a contrariou com as primeiras palavras da sua boca.

Seus lábios se apertaram quando olhou para Edward. Ele estava olhando para ela por baixo dos cílios, o olhar daqueles olhos exoticamente inclinados tanto com intenção de maldade sexual e perigoso.

- Isso pode ser um pouco difícil, ela afirmou com uma forte ênfase na falsa doçura em sua voz. - Eu vou dizer-lhe, Austin, por que você não vem aqui e veja se você pode removê-lo você mesmo?

Ela desligou o telefone e olhou furiosa para Edward.

– Pare de rosnar ou pode sair daqui agora. Meu dia tem sido bagunçado o suficiente.

E ela voltou a trabalhar. Concentração destruída, nervos abalados, mas ela estava determinada a encontrar o que Emmett precisava, para que ela pudesse sair logo do Santuário e ir para bem longe do homem que ela sabia que iria quebrar seu coração se desse a ele a oportunidade.

* * *

_E aí gostaram de hoje, desculpem me a demora, com esse feriado não deu pra mandar a tempo o cap pra Camilla betar ele!_

_E respondendo a perguntas quando eu falo que vai esquentar é porque como disse uma leiteira quando a hora chegar vai sim ter um incêndio...kkkkk!_

_Por hoje é só até o próximo cap, espero que continuem comentando!_

_Att. Perfect Cullen_

**N/B Bella tem muito medo de sofrer, por isso não se entrega ao Edward.**

**Senti falta de cenas hots dos dois, quem sabe no próximo tenha.**

**Adorei os comentários e continue comentando.**

**Carmem que se cuide não vai ser fácil conseguir analisar o sangue de Edward e Bella.**

**Bjos Camila**


	11. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

Eles levaram o seu uniforme. Edward estava sentado silenciosamente, o seu olhar preso sobre a revista, embora ele não tivesse idéia do que dizia.

Ele sentia-se estranho, pois raramente usavam roupas civis. Elas eram bastante confortáveis, mas não eram as roupas especialmente feitas sob medida para o seu corpo.

E sua arma.

Ele quase rosnou novamente. Eles tinham confiscado a arma dele. Os executores que enviaram atrás dele foram bastante corteses, mas a raiva feral que quase o consumiu garantiu que a arma nunca seria usada novamente. Ela estava em tantos pedaços no quartel que sabia que não seria nada além de lixo.

Ele deveria ter saído. Inferno, ele mesmo considerou. Empacotar suas coisas e então, porque ele não tinha muita cosa mesmo, e bastava dar o fora. Ele teve bastantes ofertas de emprego ao longo dos anos, apoio financeiro fora do Santuário não seria um problema. Mas Bella não estava em qualquer outro lugar no mundo. Ela estava aqui e ela era a responsabilidade dele.

A fome dele.

Ele se mexeu na cadeira, ainda não estava acostumado às calças jeans como ele era ao uniforme, e conteve a raiva que ainda queimava dentro dele.

Maldita Carmem. Que diabos ela estava tentando fazer com ele? A traição presa em sua garganta até que ele não podia descobrir como se desviar dele. Ele a considerava sua amiga, o que talvez tivesse sido o seu erro. Fazer amigos não foi fácil, mesmo aqui no Santuário. Ele lembrou a outras raças de onde vieram, e a maioria não Raças olhavam para ele com medo e fascinação, assustados para chegar perto demais dele.

Muitas vezes ele se sentiu como se do lado de fora olhando para ele, em busca de um calor que não existia e que ele nem sabia dizer o que era. Um lugar para ser seu, talvez.

Ele olhou suas mãos segurando a revista. Nas garras de suas unhas que cresciam muito rápido. Elas estavam mais espessas do que o normal, com uma pequena curvatura. Mantê-las aparadas e lixadas para ter uma boa aparência era uma tarefa trabalhosa. Se fosse deixada de lado, as unhas se tornariam perigosas garras no verdadeiro sentido da palavra. Garras de animal.

Ele quase se viu, ao pensar sobre elas, quase que recordou a sensação de como foi fácil às unhas grossas e duras, furarem a carne e os ossos mais fortes que seus dedos, quando perfurou o peito da Raça Coiote e arrancou seu coração.

Não teve nenhum trabalho. Foi tão fácil. A raiva que cresceu muitas vezes o cegando agora o fez se encolher involuntariamente de medo ao pensar naquilo.

Agora, sentado em frente à Bella, sentindo a selvageria, uma vez que o lado selvagem era uma parte dele, ele sentiu um momento de preocupação.

Uma vez, muito tempo atrás, ele era um homem à vontade com a criatura selvagem que ele era. O animal e o homem coexistiam, senão em harmonia, em um estado de trégua. Agora, ele sentia que o animal selvagem dentro dele tinha desaparecido, mas a selvageria, a raiva estava crescendo. Ele sentia crescer, se esticava, a sua atenção centrou-se na mulher sentada tão silenciosamente na sala.

Ela não se concentrava na leitura dos arquivos mais do que ele se concentrava na revista. A tensão entre eles crescia, e crescia sufocante, tempestuosa.

- Você está com medo de mim agora? Ele virando a página da revista enquanto falava, fingindo ler. Sabendo que não lia e não leria mais nada.

- Eu tenho algum motivo para ter medo de você agora? Ela virou um dos documentos que ela provavelmente não lia antes conferi-lo com outro que ela puxou no computador.

Ele olhou para suas mãos novamente, se perguntando se elas poderiam realmente machucar algo tão frágil, tão doce como a mulher sentada na frente dele.

- E se eu lhe disser que eu não soube? Ele observou a revista, sabendo que ela olharia para ele, e ela finalmente levantou a cabeça surpresa.

- Então eu diria que você permite que sua boa doutora mexa um pouco com sua cabeça grande, não é? Aquela pequena ponta de sotaque o intrigou mais do que deveria e o fez ficar duro feito pedra como nunca esteve na vida dele.

As calças jeans justa contiveram a ereção dele. O uniforme de missão teria permitido que se sentisse confortável, mas não esconderia o engrossamento e a tenda que formaria. Claro que ele nunca teve nenhum problema em controlar a onda de luxúria que despertava a fome voraz no pau dele e apertava as bolas dele. Até Bella. Deste o momento que ele puxou o cheiro dela na primeira vez que a viu, ele soube que ela seria um problema ao bom senso e ao controle que ele lutou para conseguir.

Ele mudou de posição na cadeira, esperando aliviar a pressão.

- Por que eles levaram seu uniforme? Ela abaixou a cabeça outra vez, fazendo a pergunta como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação entre eles dois.

- Eu sou agora um risco à comunidade. Ele encolheu os ombros. - Se eu arrancar o coração do peito de algum deles, então eles não me querem fazendo isto usando as insígnias da comunidade das Raças. Os lábios dele torceram zombeteiramente.

- E isto algo é algo que você faz diariamente? Arrancar corações? Os lábios dela quase se contraíram e ele jurava que sentiu a diversão no movimento.

- Eu normalmente espero por permissão para fazer isso, ele informou laconicamente. - Nós fomos ensinados desse modo nos laboratórios. Meu treinador sempre me educou para eu estar certo de estar arrancando o coração do homem certo.

- Muito interessante. Ela acenou com a cabeça. - Mas você está falando comigo e me distraindo.

Ele ia distraí-la. Ele olhou para a câmera de vigilância, desejando saber quanto tempo ia levar para os técnicos na sala de controle convencer alguém para ir ali retirar o suéter da frente da lente da câmera.

Ele olhou o relógio no pulso dele. Ele sentia que não demoraria muito tempo. Não teria tempo o bastante para ceder diante da excitação que crescia dentro dele e ele não sabia quanto tempo mais ele teria que esperar para tocar ela.

Ela estava toda abotoada; a blusa sem mangas que ela usava não era feia como as roupas que ela normalmente usava para trabalhar e a suave cor creme acariciava inacreditavelmente os seios sob o tecido.

Ela também usava outra daquelas saias horríveis. Desta vez era preta com uma pequena barra dos joelhos. Uma saia tulipa era assim que Cassie tinha chamado aquilo uma vez quando ela estava tentando para convencer Esme, a mãe dela a comprar uma para ela. Embora o que ela escolheu para ela fosse curtinho. Por alguma razão Cassie Sinclair achava que Edward era a escolta perfeita para as viagens de compras dela e da mãe.

Ele teve que admitir que a saia de comprimento mais longo em Bella era sensual como o inferno. Quanto mais ela escondia suas curvas, mais ele ficava maluco de desejo de ver seu corpo.

A última coisa que ele precisava agora era ter um executor ou Carmem, entrando na sala quando ele a tivesse derrubado sobre a escrivaninha novamente.

Ele puxou o ombro da camiseta que usava. Maldição, ele perdeu o uniforme. E talvez tenha perdido até mesmo o sentido de aceitação que uniforme tinha lhe dado. Um lugar para pertencer, não importa que por pouco tempo.

Ele não fez careta, ele não permitiu que sua expressão mudasse, mas sentia que se traía dentro dele o desejo de sexo doía até o centro dos seus ossos. Ele nunca faria mal a alguém que não merecia isto. Ele sempre controlou sua força, ele sempre controlou suas ações porque sabia que aspecto físico dele era pouco confortável para todos ao redor dele.

Ele amedrontava até as Raças da mesma espécie que ele, com exceção de muito poucos. Ele amedrontava humanos que entraram em contato com ele e era muito atento quando as missões envolviam sua presença limitada entre os não-raça.

Quando os jornais informaram tudo que seus jornalistas fotografaram dele, ele era a imagem que seguia as crianças e adultos humanos nos pesadelos deles.

- O bicho-papão, um jornal o tinha intitulado.

Ele encarou a revista e sentia que uma compreensão sombria o enchia. Ele disse a si mesmo que tinha se encaixado aqui, no Santuário, mas ele estava errado. Ele só se ajustaria enquanto seguisse os parâmetros silenciosos estabelecidos que agora sentia que foram postos envolta dele.

Ele estava preso aqui tal como ele foi preso nos laboratórios, e nem mesmo percebeu isto.

Imediatamente após desta compreensão, a maçaneta da porta do escritório clicou e quando a fechadura não abriu, uma forte batida soou contra a madeira.

Bella ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.

- Eu ficaria muito desapontada se eu tiver que ver sangue, ela o informou. - Até mesmo a menor quantidade tem o poder para me deixar doente.

Um sorriso subiu aos lábios dele enquanto colocava a revista de lado, ficou de pé e destrancou a porta, depois voltou para cobrir Bella, protegendo-a com seu corpo.

Tudo dentro dele estava em alerta total; nada importava só protegê-la.

A porta abriu vigorosamente, batendo contra a parede ao lado antes de parar completamente aberta.

Edward encarou a Raça que tinha a arma erguida, pronta para a batalha, e sentiu que o sentimento de raiva cresceu mais forte. Ele lutou ao lado desta Raça muitas vezes e, no entanto, aqui estava ele, com a arma levantada como para se proteger enquanto o magro e brilhante Austin, o mais importante técnico em Controle de Segurança, entrava com arrogância na sala.

Edward olhou furioso à arma que a Raça segurava. Antes que Austin pudesse dar mais um passo adiante, Edward o barrou, estendeu a mão e arrancou o poderoso rifle automático, tirando-o das mãos do guarda enquanto o empurrava e rosnava o aviso para ficar lá.

Cabelo loiro cheio de pontas, os olhos cinza dele um pouco malicioso, Austin zombou de Edward enquanto avançava para ele. O cheiro de ego encheu a sala. Ele achava que estava seguro, capaz de mandar em outras Raças ao redor por causa da sua posição no Santuário e não pela força. A maior parte dos executores apenas o suportavam.

Olhando furioso para ele, Edward viu quando Austin foi até o canto, retirou o suéter da câmera e lançou o suéter no chão.

Edward rosnou furiosamente ao desrespeito descarado da ação. Ele levou sua mão à arma presa no coldre em sua coxa e a sacou enquanto o Executor de Raça dava um passo para trás, engolia firmemente e depois olhou do técnico para Edward.

- Apanhe o suéter, Edward ordenou ao pequeno técnico bastardo que sempre tinha pescado com isca falsa para subir.

Austin Crowl era um técnico em computação e um perito técnico de segurança, formado pelo Conselho, e o sentimento de poder cresceu ao longo dos anos no Santuário, quando ele passou a comandar através da sala de controle.

O sacana zombava dele com seus pequenos caninos.

- Ele pode levar o suéter até ela. E ele se moveu para se virar e sair da sala, claramente ignorando a Raça poderosa com quem ele estava tratando, bem como o fato que as regras normais que regiam todos os agentes não se aplicavam mais a Edward.

Antes que Edward pudesse se conter, ele já tinha posto a mão envolta da garganta de Austin e empurrado o outro homem para a parede, atento a Bella de pé perto da escrivaninha.

- Não há nenhum sangue, Bella, ele informou a ela, olhando a pequena cara pálida, desprezível de Austin. - Pelo menos ainda não.

- Ed, cara, deixe-o ir. O jovem executor Raça falou com uma ponta de nervosismo na voz enquanto Edward mantinha sua mão ao redor da garganta do técnico.

Medo. O perfume disso bateu nos sentidos de Edward, fazendo seus lábios se apertar, enquanto um rosnado retumbante cresceu no seu peito.

- Apanhe o suéter, Edward rosnou na face de Austin quando o libertou apenas o bastante para mudar o aperto para a nuca e o forçar para baixo. De joelhos, Austin viu quando o outro homem apanhar o suéter, tomando fôlego e com dor pelo forte aperto que Edward usava sobre sua nuca.

Seria tão fácil arrancar a pequena cabeça dele fora os ombros e vê-lo sangrar. O desprezo que ele entregou a Bella era intolerável. Não seria permitido.

Puxando-o de pé, Edward fitou nos olhos dele, vendo o medo nos ossos de Austin enquanto tremia como um fraco covarde.

- Respeito. Ele deixou a palavra estrondear de sua garganta. - Na presença dela. Ou você morre menininha. Ele usou o pior insulto que poderia ter usado à arrogante pequena Raça.

O olhar dele chamejou primitivamente, perfeitamente pressionado, a camisa amarela perfeitamente engomada, abotoou até a garganta e ofuscante contra a pele escura da Raça, o cabelo castanho arrepiado e cheio de pontas.

- Antes de você me desafiar, menininha, espere até crescer algumas bolas, ele rosnou, o empurrando para fora pela porta, quando mais uma vez Kane, Jasper e Eleazar corriam no corredor.

- Ele é louco, Austin ofegou, sua voz alta e aguda fazendo todos estremecerem quando ele apontou para Edward. - Ele tentou me matar. Ordenaram que eu observasse esta sala e ele tentou matar-me por retirar esse maldito suéter.

Jasper virou para ele, Eleazar se apoiou contra a parede oposta e Edward sentiu Bella passar para o lado dele enquanto ela olhava tudo, o cheiro da raiva dela flutuando envolta dele. O cheiro voava com tanta facilidade até ele, que até mesmo ele podia cheirar o que ela sentia.

- Edward, deixe a câmera de segurança descoberta, pelo amor de Deus, Jasper ordenou, olhando-o com raiva.

- Por quê? Eu estou com ela. Não há como roubar os arquivos enquanto eu estiver aqui vendo ela.

- Talvez não os arquivos, mas estamos preocupados com ela. Carmem entrou na briga, mantendo uma distância cuidadosa quando o encarou angustiada.

- Droga Carmem, desde quando não nos preocupamos com a Srta. Swan? Jasper estalou. – Segurança é a minha preocupação aqui.

Edward a encarou, sofrendo. Seu peito doía de verdade, sentindo vários olhos treinados sobre ele com desconfiança e cautela.

- Sr. Lyons, você deu a ordem para descobrir a câmera de vigilância? Bella perguntou com a voz insípida, cuidadosamente neutra.

- Srta. Swan, esses arquivos são o coração e alma do Santuário, ele rebateu a ela, os olhos dele brilhando agora. - Eu não permitiria ninguém sozinha nesta sala com eles.

- Eu não estava sozinha, ela mostrou.

E Jasper concordou. - Até que nós saibamos o que inferno está acontecendo aqui, é meu trabalho proteger todo o mundo. Até mesmo você, ele afirmou, irritado com Edward.

- Eu voltarei agora para minha cabana. Bella virou, pegando sua bolsa e a garrafa térmica grande que usava para trazer café com ela. – Eu presumo que você terá notícias do meu chefe pela amanhã.

Ela saiu da sala, os quadris balançando, delicada, mas com um andar de força e confiança e Edward não hesitou em segui-la. Fodam-se! Ele pôs sua vida em risco pelo Santuário durante dez anos ou mais. Seguiu ordens e por muito tempo ele brincou de pequeno e bom felino e ainda assim até mesmo o Líder das Raças Felinas, seu líder não confiava nele.

- Edward. Ele parou quando Jasper rosnou o nome dele.

Virou-se lentamente, encarou o outro homem, os anos que acreditou que eram de confiança e amizade penderam entre eles, puxando a ele.

- Sua segurança não é menos importante do que o Santuário.

Edward assentiu com a cabeça, mas sorriu cinicamente. Ele se opunha ao Líder das Raças Felinas dele. - Sim, não pode ter o bicho-papão arrancando corações com todos vendo, não é? Só quando ordenam.

Igual a como era nos laboratórios. Só quando ordenassem. Ele encolheu os ombros. - Minha missão é proteger a mulher. Até onde eu sei, eu ainda sou operacional. Ele olhou para Eleazar. Todos eles olharam para Eleazar.

E Eleazar sorriu. - Até onde eu estou preocupado, você é. E a mulher está indo na sua frente, Executor. Ele indicou a porta em que ela desapareceu.

- Bom dia, Líder das Raças Felinas Lyons. Edward cumprimentou com a cabeça respeitosamente a ele. Jasper era um homem que ele respeitava, mesmo que Jasper não confiasse nele. - Se você precisar de mim, certamente que o Diretor Wyatt me avisará.

Com isso, Edward se virou e seguiu o caminho que Bella tomou. Ela não tinha partido. Ela esperava por ele encostada do lado do passageiro da caminhonete com a porta aberta, olhando a casa esperançosamente. Quando ele chegou, ela entrou no carro e esperou ele deslizar no banco do motorista.

Na frente deles, a picape quatro por quatro conduzida por Lawe liderava o caminho.

- Há um jogo de poder no Santuário, ela disse quando ele engrenou o carro e se dirigiu aos portões.

Ele olhou para ela surpreso. – Jasper não permite isso.

Os portões se abriram, manifestantes correram envolta da picape à frente deles, depois em volta do carro deles. Agitando os cartazes e gritando: "Raças São Monstros aos Olhos de Deus e "Morte às Raças" era cantado por eles e seus rostos enfurecidos encheram as janelas.

- Animal, uma mulher gritou batendo na janela do motorista. Raças desgraçadas.

Edward continuou dirigindo pela multidão até que desapareceu atrás deles, o som cantante na cabeça dele muito tempo depois que o som diminuiu.

E como o canto era a declaração de Bella. Um jogo de poder. Jasper não permitia jogos de poder, mas ele não estava no auge de sua força ainda. O ferimento do tiro que quase o matou há dois meses o enfraqueceu muito e ele ainda estava se recuperando. Alguém estava se movimentando para ameaçar o Santuário enquanto o Líder das Raças Felinas estava debilitado?

Edward negou com a cabeça. Ele não podia pensar nisso. Kane e Eleazar vigiavam as costas de Jasper, como faziam os irmãos de Jasper, Taber e Tanner. Ele tinha uma capacidade extraordinária e uma aura de poder e competência a sua volta. Um jogo de poder não era possível. Mas outras coisas eram.

Edward era apenas um executor despojado de suas armas e divisas de graduação de oficial de elite da Força Militar do Governo das Raças Felinas, tiraram até seu uniforme. E também os amigos que ele acreditava que tinha.

Jasper bateu a porta de seu gabinete violentamente, depois que Eleazar, seu guarda costas Demetri, Kane, Carmem, o pequeno estúpido Austin e o executor que tinham apontado uma arma para Edward entraram na sala.

Ele fez um sinal para Carmem, Austin e ao executor no fundo da sala, fora do alcance de sua voz, enquanto ele acenava aos outros à sua sala e olhou furioso para Eleazar.

- Por que diabo Mercury não estava de uniforme? Ele rosnou para Eleazar. Ele nunca viu Edward sem o seu uniforme, quando estava de plantão como um executor de elite.

Com respeito a Edward, não foi ouvido por ele. E nesse ponto, parecia como uma bofetada deliberada contra a autoridade de Jasper detinha dentro da comunidade.

Eleazar o encarou com surpresa, antes de olhar de relance ao outro lado da sala. Carmem tinha seus braços envolvidos sobre seus seios enquanto andava de um lado para o outro; o técnico e o jovem executor estavam nervosos encostados na parede.

Eleazar se voltou e olhou fixo em Jasper atentamente. - Porque você ordenou que as divisas de graduação dele fossem canceladas, revogadas. Seu uniforme e sua arma foram tomados, Jasper.

Jasper encarou Eleazar, calando, todo instinto dentro dele rugindo agora em desafio. Porque ele não tinha dado nenhuma ordem.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Ele manteve sua voz calma, baixa o suficiente para não ir além dos homens em torno dele, mas ele não conteve o rosnado retumbando em seu peito. - Não cancelei ou revoguei a graduação de ninguém. Menos ainda de Edward. Mas posso muito bem me preparar para fazer isso agora.

Ele voltou seu olhar furioso para os outros no fundo da sala.

Carmem vacilou, o executor empalideceu, e se Austin Crowl pudesse se afundar as costas contra a parede, então ele se afundaria mais ainda agora.

- Você. Ele apontou para Austin. - Gostaria de dizer-me o que diabos você estava fazendo? Austin piscou. - Seguindo suas ordens, senhor. Sua voz tremeu quando Jasper parou para o olhar em choque furioso.

- Minhas ordens? Eu ordenei para antagonizar deliberadamente outra raça? Sua voz baixou ainda mais. Algo estava errado aqui, porque ele não tinha dado nenhuma ordem, e ele estava certo que não tinha revogado a graduação de executor de elite de Edward.

Austin era agora uma pasta branca, os lábios dele tremiam quando os lambei nervoso. - Não, senhor. O Senhor ordenou descobrir a câmera de vigilância. Terror enchia sua voz. - Ele respondeu a chamada. Ele apontou ao executor jovem como se a falta fosse dele.

O executor jovem se levantou. Jasper lhe deu crédito por isso, mas o olhar dele era totalmente de medo. - O Senhor pediu a Austin e quando ele desligou disse que era para nós descobrir aquela câmera de vigilância e para eu ir com ele.

Jasper encarou os dois homens. Eles não eram mentirosos. Alguém tinha conseguido o personificar, dentro de sua própria casa.

Jasper virou lentamente para Kane, abaixando a voz de novo. - Veja se você pode entrar no sistema. Veja se aquela chamada pode ser localizada. E eu quero as ordens que saíram relativas ao grau de Edward sejam localizadas também. Descubra o que diabo está acontecendo aqui.

- Você não deu a ordem? Eleazar perguntou com cuidado, seus olhos prata rodando com força assustadora.

Jasper deu um olhar de desgosto quando Kane permaneceu calado. - Qualquer ordem desse nível seria dada a você, Eleazar. Não a um executor jovem e de patente de graduação abaixo da de Edward.

- Jasper, você tem que fazer alguma coisa sobre Edward, Carmem declarou então, a voz dela subindo com raiva.

Desespero e medo tremiam na voz dela enquanto Jasper olhava para Eleazar e leu a tensão, forte raiva na expressão do diretor.

- Carmem. Jasper virou para ela, lutando para conter a raiva enquanto indicava que ela se sentasse antes dele. - Que tipo de jogo você está jogando com Edward?

Kane e Eleazar se levantaram de suas cadeiras também, vendo quando a doutora avançou cautelosamente e se sentou. Com um estalar de dedos, Jasper mandou o técnico e o jovem executor saírem da sala.

- Ele é perigoso, Jasper. Ela alisou seus cabelos com dedos nervosos e o encarou enquanto esfregava o pescoço, claramente preocupada, angustiada. - Estes exames não mentem. O Conselho desenvolveu os critérios para descobrir a febre feral. Está se desenvolvendo, crescendo e alguém vai morrer se você não o confinar e voltar ao tratamento com os medicamentos.

- Confinar Edward? Jasper a encarou em choque. - Você quer prender Edward? E drogá-lo?

Descrença o encheu. Para onde foi à compaixão dela? Este não era a doutora que tinha vigiado as companheiras deles, a comunidade deles, e os protegeu quando as irregularidades nos sistemas deles ficaram todas erradas, enlouquecidas. A Carmem que ele conhecia nunca teria considerado uma coisa dessas.

- É o único local seguro, ela argumentou, acreditando claramente no que dizia. - Jasper, nós não podemos correr o risco dele virar um selvagem. Se a imprensa entende como uma sugestão disto, poderia nos destruir.

Besteira, todos os olhos viraram a Eleazar.

- Como ousa! Carmem rosnou ao se virar para ele. - Você está jogando seus jogos malditos novamente. Fale ao nosso Líder das Raças Felinas como você recusou me permitir trazer meus resultados para ele ou Edward. Ordenando que eu não os revelasse. Você está arriscando as nossas vidas.

Jasper assistiu a confrontação, inalando lentamente, profundamente, tentando entender as emoções ou o motivo do comportamento dela.

- E você é uma cientista paranoica com nada melhor para fazer do que perseguir sombras, Eleazar grunhiu. - Você está irracional ultimamente, Carmem. Já fez um teste em você mesma? Ele olhos com desgosto para ela.

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa com ele. Carmem se levantou quando Jasper se recostou na cadeira e observava toda a cena com um sentimento de descrença.

- Sente-se, Carmem, o Líder Felino ordenou.

- Não vou sentar aqui e ouvir os insultos dele, ela soltou. - Ele está protegendo Edward enquanto que manipula a todos num jogo que ele está jogando, e eu já tive o suficiente dele. Quero que confinem a Raça e farei os exames nele. Eu exijo isto.

- Você exige isto? Ele se endireitou lentamente. - Por que razão você exige qualquer coisa? Ele olhou a cientista de perto agora. As feições dela estavam agitadas, os olhos brilhantes com a raiva que corria por ela.

- Eu levarei meus resultados ao Gabinete de Governo das Raças se você recusar me ouvir, ela rosnou na cara dele.

Ela estava desafiando-o, não só desafiando como também deliberadamente contestando ele.

- Você quer resolver agora? Ele olhou ao redor da sala. - Temos três do Conselho deliberativo do Gabinete de Governo das Raças aqui agora, discordando de suas sugestões. O que te faz pensar por um segundo que você pode receber o voto que precisa para considerar suas exigências?

Seus punhos se cerraram com a raiva que queimava dentro dela, o que era anormal em Carmem. Carmem era controlada, calma. Ela nunca se enfureceu desse jeito, nunca se rebelou e nunca sugeriu uma coisa tão odiosa quanto prender uma Raça.

- Você não é nem um pouco melhor do que o Conselho então, ela gritou. - Pelo menos eles tiveram o bom senso de confiná-lo numa cela e encontrar um tratamento para ele. Você só vai permitir que ele se destrua e destruir a comunidade das Raças no processo.

Todos eles a olharam chocados.

Jasper deu se um segundo, então outro. Então antes que pudesse se controlar, ele estava com o rosto quase colado no rosto dela, com seus caninos a mostra e rosnando furioso, enquanto ela caía na sua cadeira, congelada e empalidecida.

Jasper escorou suas mãos nos braços da cadeira dela, o rosto ainda colado na cara dela ameaçadoramente, se inclinado sobre ela, seus olhos sempre a encarando, impondo sua autoridade e domínio sobre ela, que sentiu a força do animal dentro dele se expondo, e ela o temeu.

Ele era o Líder das Raças Felinas. Eram as suas decisões que dirigiram sua comunidade com mão de ferro, e maldição ao inferno com ela, mas se submeteria a essas decisões. Ele continuava encarando de perto a ela, ele esperou até seu olhar deixar o dele e ir para o seu ombro em sinal de respeito, e o cheiro de medo superou o cheiro de sua arrogância.

- Você gostaria de repetir para mim o insulto que disse há pouco? Ele perguntou a ela, a forte aspereza do animal fluindo em sua voz furiosa. Ela baixou o olhar, insegura, respirando forte.

- Eu peço desculpas, ela sussurrou. - Eu não tinha o direito de dizer isso. Os olhos dela levantaram novamente, e ele viu o medo e a preocupação em seu olhar enquanto olhava seu ombro novamente. - Jasper, estou assustada por Edward, e por aquela mulher. Ele é perigoso e você não vai me ouvir, porque ele é seu amigo. Eu entendo isso. Mas você tem que fazer alguma coisa.

- Eleazar. Jasper manteve seu olhar sobre os olhos de Carmem, bloqueando ela, impondo sua força, impondo seu comando. - Você ordenou a ela que mantivesse em segredo esta informação de mim?

- Eu ordenei sim, Líder das Raças Felinas. Eleazar era mais esperto que a cientista, ele com voz calma.

Jasper foi para trás, vendo como o olhar de Carmem abaixou as mãos cruzadas em seu colo, sua postura mais calma agora.

- Por quê? Ele se virou para o diretor.

Em termos de poder dentro da hierarquia do Gabinete de Governo das Raças, Eleazar era o segundo, mas ele, Jasper Lyons era o Líder de Governo, poder absoluto. Se a situação ficasse crítica, Eleazar podia eventualmente se impor em certas áreas limitadas de poder inerente exclusivamente a ele, Jasper, o líder supremo das Raças Felinas, mas Eleazar entendia a batalha que estavam lutando. Algumas vezes.

- Eu discordo da avaliação dela, afirmou Eleazar calmo, confiante, embora Carmem lançasse a ele outro olhar confuso.

- Você viu os exames? Jasper perguntou a ele.

- Eu vi os resultados dos exames. Eu comparei esses resultados com o vídeo de segurança de Edward e a Srta. Swan, como também o vídeo do laboratório no dia que Carmem retirou o sangue do braço dele. Ela o enfureceu deliberadamente, e depois tirou o sangue dele. Os resultados do sangue colhido momentos antes, mais cedo, não mostraram nenhum do hormônio feral. Só estava no sangue que ela levou enquanto o acusou de tentar estuprar a mulher dele que o hormônio feral apareceu.

- Ela não é a mulher dele, Carmem estalou. - Eu fiz todos os exames, Eleazar. Não há nenhuma possibilidade disto.

Jasper virou, e antes que ele pudesse detê-lo, soltou um rugido de fúria masculina. De animal para animal, de Raça para Raça, o som teve o poder de chocar aos dois, porque era um rosnado diferente que Jasper nunca utilizou. Era um aviso de força e poder, e que ela estava atravessando o limite.

Jasper se voltou então para Eleazar. - Qual a sua opinião agora, Diretor Wyatt? Ele rosnou.

- Jasper, Edward sempre teve o hormônio selvagem. Eleazar suspirou. – Os relatórios de laboratórios mostram isso. A terapia medicamentosa que eles utilizaram apenas o manteve sob o seu controle. Ele matou quando ordenaram a ele. A droga o controlou; silenciou o desejo de liberdade dentro dele e a raiva que sentiu pela morte de seus amigos da mesma Raça. Você não o vê no campo de batalha, ou durante as missões. Eu sim. E eu bloqueei as tentativas de Carmem de examiná-lo antes e depois das missões dele. A preocupação da Dra. Denali por Edward é louvável, mas desnecessária.

Os olhos de Jasper se estreitaram. - Por que você bloqueou os exames, nessas vezes?

Eleazar suspirou asperamente à pergunta. - Porque ele é o que foi criado, para estar no campo de batalha, lutando. Eu não tenho nenhum executor melhor que Edward. Ele é esperto, impiedoso na batalha e é assustadoramente inteligente. Sua taxa de execuções mortais é muito menor que todos os executores porque ele tem força suficiente para derrubar o inimigo fisicamente, lado a lado, em grande número, mas sem precisar matar, e ele é inteligente o suficiente e com muito controle para saber quando matar, e quando não matar.

- E não fui informado destes possíveis problemas por que razão? Jasper rosnou para ele.

- Porque a Agência de Assuntos das Raças não é controlada pelo Santuário, Jasper. Eleazar declarou, embora respeitosamente. - Os executores são meus para zelar e se eu digo isso, é porque eu faço um maldito bom trabalho em zelar por eles. Eles têm que aguentar no meio do calor de acasalamento, aos supremacistas e manifestantes puristas protestando e se aglomerando em nossos traseiros toda vez que vê um de nós nas ruas. Esses são meus homens, e embora a Dra. Denali tenha pequenas suspeitas paranoicas, de manipulações que ela me acusa de alguma maldita estratégia brilhante, mesmo assim eu digo. Meus executores são um sucesso e tem êxito em todas as missões, e aquele relatório fala por si mesmo.

Kane falou então. - Eu quero saber o que fez a Dra. Denali suspeitar o bastante para enganar um amigo e deliberadamente o enfurecer antes de tirar o sangue. Você sempre foi alguém em que pudemos confiar, Carmem. Uma pessoa que poderíamos contar para descobrir o que acontecia com nossas companheiras, e nas Raças, com os corpos deles. Por que enganou Edward?

Ela encarou suas mãos.

- Isso é algo no qual estou interessado também, Jasper declarou, fitando Carmem. - Por que você focalizou seu olhar em Edward?

Ela levantou a sua cabeça, mas não olhou em seus olhos. Fitou no seu ombro, o animal dentro dela percebendo o limite perigoso em que caminhava agora.

- Os exames de calor de acasalamento, ela disse baixo.

- Ele não é o companheiro dela, então qual é o problema? Além da adrenalina feral que se apareceu nele.

O olhar de Carmem cintilou. - Ela fará ele piorar. Os hormônios dela intensificam a febre feral nele, ela sussurrou. - Por alguma razão, quando fiz exames de acasalamento neles o hormônio do tipo feral apareceram imediatamente na adrenalina. Ela o destruirá. A reação dele para ela o matará.

- Ou ela o completará, Eleazar falou, desviando os olhos de Carmem para Jasper. - Eu estudei os relatórios de laboratório, Jasper. Eu não acho que Edward perdeu a companheira dele naqueles laboratórios sul americano; em vez disso perdeu o animal interior dele. Eu acho que Bella talvez seja a companheira dele, bem como a presença da força naquela adrenalina feral prova isto. Os resultados dos exames de Edward nunca estão iguais aos das outras Raças. O DNA animal flutua em recessão, como pode confirmar Carmem. Eu acredito que os resultados desses exames de acasalamento são mais uma indicação que ela é a companheira dele, ao invés de ser uma ameaça a ele. Eu acho que a leoa que morreu "poderia" ter sido um dia a companheira dele. Mas eu acredito que Bella é a companheira dele.

A raiva de Bella cresceu, o cheiro da raiva fez Jasper dar a ela um olhar afiado.

- Respeitosamente, ela finalmente falou, onde obteve seu diploma se doutor em genética, Diretor Wyatt? Porque sua suposição é a carga mais perigosa de besteira que já ouvi.

- Respeitosamente, Dra. Denali, Eleazar declarou então, eu não preciso ser graduado para saber que não se deve trair um amigo. Mas parece que talvez sua finíssima educação falhou nesse quesito.

- Conheço a ciência, e eu conheço a genética de Raça, ela o fulminou com o olhar, embora estivesse mais calma que antes. – Todos conhecem a sua arrogância.

- Perguntamos a você, Carmem, é possível de alguma forma que os seus resultados podem ter sido manipulados? Porque se você afastasse a sua mente seus conhecimentos científicos por tempo suficiente, perceberia que Edward está sob total controle.

- Carmem, saia da sala agora, Jasper ordenou-lhe, olhando para ela, alguma coisa dentro dele endurecendo no sentido de certeza fanática que ele podia sentir o cheiro de manipulação. - Volte para seu laboratório. Vou avisar quando eu precisar falar com você de novo.

- Jasper, você não pode deixá-lo continuar este jogo, ela disse com voz de choro, ficando de pé na frente dele com uma ponta de desespero.

- Procure e organize todos os seus relatórios e exames em ordem e mande por fax para este escritório, disse ele, sua voz dura. - Espero ver tudo dentro de uma hora.

Ela o encarou, respirando rápido, antes de apertar os punhos e sair da sala. Jasper a observou sair, os olhos dele estreitaram as próprias suspeitas despertas agora quando ele se voltou para Eleazar.

- Qualquer ordem que eu der com respeito a Edward virá de mim, pessoalmente. Ele virou para Kane. - Descubra quem está falsificando minhas ordens e traga essa pessoa a mim. Eu quero saber exatamente o que diabos está acontecendo aqui.

- O executor que retirou de Edward sua arma e uniforme veio até mim depois, Eleazar disse ele. - Ele disse que a ordem veio do escritório de Austin Crowl. O próprio executor atendeu a chamada. Alguém está representando você, no mínimo.

Jasper esfregou a pele ainda sensível do peito dele onde levou um tiro meses atrás e virou a Kane.

- Esta sala está segura?

Kane se levantou, foi do outro lado de uma gaveta na escrivaninha de Jasper e ergueu em sua mão detector digital de escuta.

- Diz que nós estamos limpos, ele murmurou, desligando o aparelho. Mas os olhos azuis pálidos dele estavam desconfiados.

Ele se afastou um segundo depois quando o telefone ao lado dele tocou.

- De modo nenhum alguém consegue me personificar diante de minha esposa, Jasper rosnou quando ele encarou Eleazar. - Se você estiver considerando uma ordem em dúvida, traga Alice a mim. É a única precaução de segurança que nós vamos depender. Até então, descubra que merda é essa que está acontecendo aqui, e de onde estas ordens vieram.

- Cavalheiros. Kane suspirou quando abaixou o telefone que tocou momentos antes. - Nossos problemas apenas cresceram. O olhar de Jasper era cortante.

Que inferno, era exatamente isso que precisavam... De um problema maior ainda. Como se lidar com Eleazar e Carmem cabeceando novamente em cima dos executores não fosse o bastante.

Kane olhou zombeteiramente para eles.

- A Srta. Swan acaba se notificar ao seu chefe que o trabalho dela está sendo bloqueado, que ela foi insultada e pediu a ele que envie o heli-jato da Cullen para levá-la até o aeroporto onde o jato particular da família Cullen irá buscá-la. Agora podemos dar um beijo de adeus em nosso financiamento foi bom enquanto durou.

* * *

_Bom meninas eu primeiramente queria pedir desculpas por ter demorado a postar o capitulo, é que essa semana no meu trabalho foi meio complicada e acabou não dando tempo pra eu mandar o capitulo a tempo pra Camila, mas aí está ele fresquinho e cheio de mistérios...kkkk_

_Amei os comentários de vocês, continuem assim...kkkkkk...e bem vindos os leitores novos!_

_Espero que gostem! Vou tentar não demorar mais pra mandar os capitulo pra Camila!_

_Att Perfect Cullen_

**N/B Que capítulo o Edward está sendo manipulado por alguém. Quem será?**

**Japer que tome cuidado em quem confia. **

**Bella vai mesmo embora do Santuário? só no próximo vamos descobrir.**

**Desculpa pela demora do capítulo eu vou tentar não demorar tanto, agora estou de férias da faculdade vou ter mais tempo.**

**Eu e a Issa estamos feliz com os comentários, por favor continuem dando a sua opinião.**

**Bjos Camila**


End file.
